Boda de Venganza
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Lo arriesgó todo por un hombre misterioso…El plan de Edward Masenti era fácil: acostarse con la hija para llegar al padre. ¿Qué podría salir mal?Traicionó a su padre y echó por tierra sus planes de matrimonio por una noche de pasión. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el titular que llegaría nueve meses más tarde.
1. Argumento

_**Argumento:**_

_**Lo arriesgó todo por un hombre misterioso…**_

_El plan de Edward Masenti era fácil: acostarse con la hija para llegar al padre. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pero al ver aquel titular en blanco y negro que anunciaba el éxito de su plan, Edward no se sintió tan satisfecho como con Isabella en su cama. Isabella Swan quedó destrozada al revelarse al público la noche en la que lo arriesgó todo… y perdió. Traicionó a su padre y echó por tierra sus planes de matrimonio por una noche de pasión. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el titular que llegaría nueve meses más tarde._


	2. Capitulo 1

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN 1

Edward Masenti era un banquero que descendía de una antigua y aristocrática familia europea. Al abrir el informe del investigador privado sobre su escritorio, estudió la fotografía de cuatro personas sentadas a una mesa. El multimillonario griego Jacob Black había invitado a cenar a Charles Swan, el dueño británico de la cadena de hoteles Royale, a su mujer, Renee, y a la hija de ambos, Isabella.

Isabella, a la que los medios de comunicación apodaban Campanilla por su estatus de celebridad, su pelo dorado y sus proporciones de hada, llevaba lo que parecía ser un anillo de compromiso. Evidentemente, los rumores de compra de la empresa respaldada por una alianza familiar eran ciertos. Probablemente, el odio de Black hacia la publicidad se debiera a la ausencia de un anuncio oficial, pero parecía sin duda que estaban planeando una boda.

Edward, conocido por su cerebro astuto y su búsqueda despiadada de beneficios, frunció el ceño. Su hermoso rostro se endureció y sus labios se apretaron. Su mirada oscura brilló de rabia y amargura porque se ponía enfermo solo de ver a Charles Swan aún sonriendo y en lo más alto de su negocio. Por un instante se permitió recordar a la hermana que se había ahogado cuando él tenía trece años, y le dio un vuelco el estómago al recordar aquella pérdida que le había dejado solo en un mundo inhóspito. Su hermana era la única persona que verdaderamente lo había querido. Y el momento por el que había trabajado durante casi veinte años por fin se acercaba, pues Swan parecía estar a punto de lograr el mayor de sus triunfos. Si Edward esperaba un poco más, su presa podría volverse intocable al convertirse en el suegro de un hombre tan poderoso como Jacob Black. Aun así, ¿cómo había conseguido Swan pescar un pez tan gordo como Black? Aparte del hecho de que, en otra época, la cadena hotelera Royale hubiera pertenecido al abuelo de Black, ¿cuál era la relación?

¿Serían los encantos de Campanilla, de cuyo cerebro se decía que era tan ligero como su cuerpo, la única fuente de la inesperada buena suerte de Swan? ¿Sería verdaderamente la única atracción? Edward nunca había permitido que una mujer se interpusiese entre su inteligencia y él, y habría imaginado que Black tendría el mismo sentido común. Sonrió con desprecio. Si se aseguraba de que se rompiese el compromiso, tal vez el pacto empresarial también se fuese al traste, y él se desharía por fin de Charles Swan, que necesitaba desesperadamente un comprador.

Edward nunca había soñado que tendría que acercarse tanto a su enemigo para lograr la venganza que su alma tanto necesitaba, pero seguía convencido de que la crueldad de Charles Swan exigía una respuesta de igual magnitud. ¿Acaso no debía ejecutarse el castigo de acuerdo con el crimen? No era el momento de ponerse exigente, pensó. No podía permitirse respetar esas barreras. No, solo le quedaba una opción: tendría que jugar sucio para castigar al hombre que había abandonado a su hermana y a su hijo nonato a su suerte fatídica.

Siendo un hombre que siempre había disfrutado de un enorme éxito con las mujeres, Edward estudió a su presa, Campanilla. Sonrió. En su opinión, se encontraba en la categoría de daño colateral. ¿Y acaso el sufrimiento no reforzaba el carácter? Con aquellos grandes ojos azules, la hija de Swan era innegablemente guapa, pero también parecía tan superficial como un charco y no sería más que una virgen vergonzosa. Sin duda lamentaría la pérdida de un hombre tan adinerado como Black, pero Edward se imaginaba que, al igual que su madre, tendría la piel de un rinoceronte y el corazón de una piedra, y se recuperaría deprisa de la decepción. Y si su experiencia con él le servía de algo, acabaría saliendo beneficiada…

—No puedo creer que hayas accedido a casarte con Jacob Black —confesó Victoria, con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación mientras estudiaba a la joven.

Aunque Victoria era poco más alta que su hermanastra, y ambas tenían el mismo padre, Victoria tenía una constitución muy distinta. Isabella parecía lo suficientemente delicada como para salir volando en una tormenta, pero Victoria había heredado la melena castaña oscura y la piel morena de su madre española, y tenía unas curvas impresionantes. Victoria era hija del primer matrimonio de Charles Swan, que había acabado en divorcio, pero Isabella y ella estaban muy unidas. Charles tenía una tercera hija llamada C, resultado de una aventura extramarital. Ni Isabella ni Victoria conocían muy bien a su hermanastra pequeña, pues la madre de C había acabado muy resentida por el modo en que su padre la había tratado.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Isabella encogiéndose de hombros e intentando mantener la compostura. Le tenía mucho cariño a Victoria y no quería que se preocupara por ella, así que optó por una respuesta despreocupada—. Estoy cansada de estar soltera y me gustan los niños…

—¿Cómo puedes estar cansada de estar soltera? Solo tienes veintidós años, y tampoco es como si estuvieras enamorada de Black —protestó Victoria observando a su hermanastra con incredulidad.

—Bueno… eh…

—No puedes estar enamorada de él. ¡Apenas lo conoces, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Victoria, aprovechando las dudas de Isabella. Aunque había visto a Jacob Black solo una vez, pero su capacidad de observación y la posterior búsqueda en Internet sobre el magnate griego habían hecho que se diese cuenta de que era demasiado duro para su hermana. Black tenía mala reputación con las mujeres, y era igualmente famoso por su naturaleza fría y calculadora.

Isabella levantó la barbilla.

—Depende de lo que quieras de un matrimonio, y lo único que Jacob quiere es a alguien que críe a los niños que han quedado a su cuidado…

Victoria frunció el ceño al oír esa explicación.

—¿Los tres hijos de su primo?

Isabella asintió. Varios meses atrás, el primo de Jacob y su esposa habían perdido la vida en un accidente de tráfico y Jacob se había convertido en el tutor legal de sus hijos. Su futuro marido era un magnate poderoso, sardónico e intimidante que viajaba mucho y trabajaba más. Para ser sincera, y había pocas personas en su vida con las que se atrevía a ser sincera, se había sentido mucho menos intimidada por Jacob cuando este le había confesado que la única razón por la que deseaba una esposa era conseguir una madre para los tres huérfanos que tenía en casa. Era un papel que Isabella sentía que podía desempeñar.

Los niños, que tenían edades comprendidas entre los seis meses y los tres años, estaban actualmente al cuidado de los empleados. Al parecer, no se habían asentado bien en su casa. Tal vez Jacob fuese un hombre muy rico y poderoso, pero su preocupación por los niños la había impresionado. Dado que el propio Jacob era el producto de un pasado disfuncional, quería lo mejor para los tres niños, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo y estaba convencido de que una mujer triunfaría donde él había fracasado.

Por su parte, Isabella estaba desesperada por hacer algo para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella. La trágica muerte de su hermano mellizo Paul, a los veinte años había dejado un profundo vacío en su familia. Isabella adoraba a su hermano. Nunca le había importado que Paul fuese el favorito de sus padres, de hecho, a veces se había sentido agradecida de que los éxitos académicos de Paul hubiesen desviado la atención paterna de sus propios fracasos. Isabella había dejado los estudios en mitad de los exámenes finales porque le costaba hacerles frente, mientras que Paul había estado estudiando para hacer Empresariales en la universidad y planeaba ayudar a su padre en el negocio hotelero cuando se estrelló con su deportivo y murió en el acto.

Por desgracia para ellos, el carisma y el éxito de su hermano era todo lo que sus padres habían deseado y necesitado en un hijo, y desde su muerte la pena había hecho que el peligroso temperamento de su padre se descontrolara con mayor frecuencia. Si en cierta manera Isabella era capaz de compensar a sus padres por la pérdida de Paul, entonces lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había pasado la vida luchando por la aprobación de sus padres sin ganársela jamás. Al morir Paul, ella se preguntó por qué el destino lo elegiría a él en vez de a ella como sacrificio. A veces, Paul la había alentado para que sacase más partido a su vida, insistiendo en que no debía permitir que las opiniones desfavorables de su padre le influyeran tanto. El día del entierro de Paul, Isabella se había prometido a sí misma que, en honor a la memoria de su hermano, en el futuro aprovecharía cada oportunidad e intentaría lograr que sus padre fueran felices de nuevo. Y era una pena que toda la educación de Isabella hubiera ido orientada hacia ser la esposa perfecta para un hombre rico, y que la única manera que tuviera de complacer a sus padres fuera casándose con él.

Los niños que estaban en la casa londinense de Jacob le habían llegado al corazón. Ella había sido una niña infeliz, así que sabía cómo se sentían. Al ver aquellos rostros tristes había sabido que por fin podría cambiarle la vida a alguien. Tal vez Jacob no la necesitara personalmente, pero esos niños sí, y estaba convencida de que podría triunfar en su papel de madre. Era algo que podría hacer, algo que se le daría bien y que significaba mucho para ella. Y sobre todo, cuando había accedido a casarse con Jacob, su padre la había mirado con orgullo por primera vez en su vida. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, ni la aceptación y la felicidad que había experimentado. Su padre le había sonreído y le había dado una palmadita en el hombro en un gesto de afecto.

—Bien hecho —le había dicho, y ella no cambiaría ese momento ni por un millón de libras. Isabella también estaba convencida de que aquel matrimonio con Jacob le proporcionaría libertad, cosa que nunca había tenido. Sería libre principalmente de su padre, cuyo temperamento había aprendido a temer, pero también libre de las expectativas opresivas de su madre, libre de los interminables días de compras relacionándose con la gente adecuada, libre de hombres egoístas que solo querían acostarse con ella. Era una libertad que, con suerte, le permitiría por fin ser ella misma por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando conozcas a alguien a quien sí puedas amar? —preguntó Victoria.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —declaró Isabella con determinación. Ya le habían roto el corazón cuando tenía dieciocho años y, tras haber experimentado aquella desilusión, no había vuelto a sentirse atraída hacia ningún hombre.

—Tienes que haber superado ya lo de Alec Vulturi —dijo Victoria.

—Tal vez es que he visto a demasiados hombres comportarse mal como para creer en el amor y en la fidelidad —argumentó Isabella con un brillo cínico en sus grandes ojos azules—. Si no van tras el dinero de mi padre, van detrás de una noche de pasión.

—Bueno, tú nunca has tenido eso —resaltó Victoria, consciente de que, a pesar de que los medios de comunicación insinuaran que Isabella había tenido una larga lista de amantes, su hermanastra parecía inmune al encanto de los hombres que conocía.

—Pero ¿quién iba a creérselo? En cualquier caso, a Jacob no le importa. No me necesita en ese sentido… —Isabella jamás hubiera pensado en compartir lo aliviada que se sentía por aquella falta de interés. Su reticencia a confiar en un hombre lo suficiente como para tener intimidad sexual era un hecho demasiado privado para compartirlo, incluso con la hermana a la que tanto quería.

Victoria se quedó quieta, con una expresión de angustia en la cara.

—Dios mío, ¿estás diciéndome que has accedido a tener uno de esos matrimonios abiertos?

—Victoria, no podría importarme menos lo que Jacob haga, siempre y cuando sea discreto. Y eso es exactamente lo que desea: una esposa que no interfiera en su vida. Le gusta tal cual es.

Su hermana la miró con mayor desaprobación que nunca.

—No funcionará. Eres demasiado emocional para meterte en una relación así tan joven.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Hemos hecho un trato, Victoria. Él ha dicho que puedo vivir en Londres con los niños y que, siempre y cuando no trabaje a jornada completa, puedo seguir llevando el negocio de Sue.

Desconcertada por esa información, Victoria negó con la cabeza y adoptó una expresión más crítica. Los padres de Isabella simplemente se habían reído cuando su tía Sue murió y le dejó a su sobrina su pequeño, aunque exitoso, negocio de diseño de jardines, Floración Perfecta. Los Swan se habían burlado de la idea de que su disléxica hija pudiera llevar algún tipo de negocio, y mucho menos uno que requiriera unos conocimientos específicos. Su padre había ignorado el hecho de que, en los últimos años, Isabella, que compartía con su tía el amor por los espacios abiertos bien cuidados, hubiese tomado varios cursos de paisajismo. Se había desencadenado una tremenda tempestad en casa de los Swan cuando Isabella se enfrentó a sus padres y, no solo se negó a vender su herencia, sino que insistió en interesarse más de cerca por el día a día del negocio.

—Quiero… necesito controlar mi propia vida —le dijo Isabella con cierto tono de desesperación.

—Claro que sí —llena de compasión al advertir las lágrimas en los ojos de Isabella, Victoria le estrechó las manos—. Pero no creo que casarse con Jacob sea la manera de conseguirlo. Vas a cambiar una prisión por otra. Él tendrá los mismos planes que tus padres. Por favor, piensa otra vez en lo que estás haciendo. No me gustó ese hombre cuando lo conocí, y no confiaría en él.

Mientras se alejaba conduciendo de la casa especialmente adaptada que Victoria compartía con su madre inválida, Isabella tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido casarse con la esperanza de obtener una nueva vida, pero estaba convencida de que, como renombrado empresario por derecho propio, Jacob sería mucho más tolerante y comprendería mejor que sus padres su deseo de llevar su propio negocio. Tal vez incluso se alegrara de tener una esposa con intereses propios, que no buscase su atención, y sus padres al fin estarían orgullosos de ella; orgullosos y satisfechos de que su hija fuese la esposa de un hombre tan importante. ¿Por qué Victoria no comprendía que ese matrimonio era una situación ventajosa para todos ellos? En cualquier caso, Isabella no podía imaginarse enamorada de nuevo. Un matrimonio de conveniencia era mucho más su estilo, pues el amor volvía tontas a las personas.

Su madre, para empezar, estaba casada con un hombre que flirteaba regularmente con otras mujeres. Renee, antigua modelo sueca con un pasado pobre, idolatraba a su marido, así como el estilo de vida y el estatus social que le había proporcionado al casarse con ella. No importaba lo que Charles Swan hiciera o la frecuencia con la que perdiera los nervios porque Renee siempre lo perdonaba o se culpaba a sí misma por sus defectos. Y a puerta cerrada, los defectos de su padre daban mucho mas miedo de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado, pensó Isabella.

Poco después aparcó frente al vivero de Floración Perfecta. Peter, el gerente que su padre había contratado, estaba en el despacho y se levantó con una sonrisa cuando la vio entrar.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte. Tememos un posible encargo del extranjero.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó Isabella sorprendida.

—De Italia. El cliente ha visto uno de los jardines que tu tía diseñó en la Toscana y, al parecer, ha quedado impresionado.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Habían tenido varios clientes potenciales que se habían echado atrás al descubrir que su tía ya no vivía.

—¿Qué ha dicho al saber que mi tía murió?

—Le he dicho que tú haces diseños con el espíritu del trabajo de Sue, aunque con un enfoque más contemporáneo —explicó Peter—. Aun así seguía interesado en invitarte allí, con todos los gastos pagados, para hacer el diseño. Según creo es un promotor inmobiliario, ha reformado una casa y quiere un jardín acorde. Creo que es un negocio que podría darte mucho dinero, y quizá sea la oportunidad que estabas esperando.

Peter le pasó un cuaderno para que viera los detalles que había apuntado. Isabella vaciló antes de estirar el brazo y aceptar el cuaderno. Por guardar las apariencias echó un vistazo a la hoja, pero fue incapaz de leerla. Siendo disléxica, leer siempre le suponía un desafío, pero interpretar la escritura manual siempre le resultaba más difícil que leer la letra de imprenta.

—Santo cielo, qué oportunidad —comentó.

—Perdona, se me había olvidado —dijo Peter, que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues Isabella había tenido que contarle lo de su dislexia para trabajar con él. Él se encargaba de lo que ella no podía. Le quitó el cuaderno y le relató los detalles.

Mientras hablaba, Isabella permaneció rígida e incómoda, porque le horrorizaban los momentos en los que no podía disimular su minusvalía y sus compañeros tenían que hacer esfuerzos por ella. Recordó los días en los que su padre la etiquetaba con la palabra «estúpida» mientras se quejaba de sus pésimos resultados escolares. En su cabeza, la gente normal podía leer, escribir y deletrear sin problemas y odiaba ser diferente. Pero sobre todo odiaba tener que admitir sus problemas ante los demás.

Pero el bochorno de Isabella se disipó y fue sustituido por el entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de poder desarrollar un proyecto creativo. Aparte de los proyectos en los que había trabajado con Sue, su experiencia hasta la fecha abarcaba solo pequeños jardines creados con un presupuesto restringido. Un proyecto grande era justo lo que le faltaba a su currículum y, si lo desarrollaba bien, sería el impulso que el negocio necesitaba para dejar de depender de la reputación de su difunta tía. Además, si hacía el viaje, tanto Jacob como su familia se darían cuenta de lo en serio que se tomaba su trabajo. Tal vez así su familia dejaría de referirse a su empresa como su pasatiempo.

—Llámale y encárgate de los detalles —le ordenó a Peter—. Volaré allí lo antes posible.

Dejó a Peter y se fue a supervisar el progreso de sus dos proyectos actuales. Descubrió que uno iba bien, y el otro estaba parado debido a unas cañerías que habían aparecido en un lugar muy inoportuno. Isabella tardó en tranquilizar al cliente y en encontrar a un contratista que se ocupara del problema, así que eran más de las seis cuando regresó a su apartamento, situado en casa de sus padres. Habría preferido una mayor independencia, pero no quería dejar a su madre sola con su padre, y sabía que Charles Swan hacía más esfuerzos por controlar su temperamento cuando su hija estaba cerca.

Su mascota, un conejo de interior llamado _Fluffy_, la recibió correteando entre sus pies. Isabella le dio de comer y le acarició la cabeza. A los diez minutos de su regreso, Renee Swan, una mujer hermosa y muy delgada que no aparentaba sus cuarenta y tres años, fue a visitar a su hija al apartamento.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado durante toda la tarde? —preguntó su madre con impaciencia y, al oír aquel tono, _Fluffy_ regresó corriendo a su conejera.

—He estado en el vivero, y tenía que supervisar algunos proyectos…

—¿El vivero? ¿Proyectos? —Renee puso una cara como si Isabella hubiese dicho una palabra malsonante—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa tontería, Isabella? El vivero solo puede ser un pasatiempo. El verdadero negocio de tu vida está en organizar tu boda; hay que hacer pruebas de vestido, hablar con los del _catering_ y con los de las flores. Y eso solo es el principio…

—Creí que teníamos un organizador de bodas que se ocuparía de eso —respondió Isabella—. Yo estoy disponible para cualquier cita…

—Isabella —dijo Renee con exasperación en la voz—, no seas más estúpida de lo necesario. Una novia debería tener un papel más activo en su propia boda.

«No seas más estúpida de lo necesario» era un comentario que seguía haciéndole daño, como un cuchillo que se deslizara por su piel, pues Isabella aun recordaba sus años de escuela como una pesadilla. Su fracaso en aquella época seguía resultándole vergonzoso.

—Es más tu boda que la mía —dijo finalmente, pues no podía importarle menos todo aquello.

Renee se llevó la mano a la cadera y se quedó mirando a su hija con rabia.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que a ti te importa ese tipo de cosas y a mí no. No estoy siendo maleducada, pero tengo otras cosas en qué pensar aparte de si llevaré perlas o cristales en el velo. Y a Jacob tampoco creo que le importe. No te olvides de que es su segundo matrimonio —le recordó Isabella.

En mitad de la disputa, Peter llamó a Isabella para preguntarle cuándo podría volar a Italia, y la mantuvo en línea mientras hacía la reserva para dos días más tarde. Demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que Isabella le devolviese toda su atención, Renee se marchó furiosa del apartamento.

Sola de nuevo, Isabella suspiró aliviada. Al menos en Italia podría olvidarse de la histeria de la boda. A su madre solo le importaban las apariencias. El hecho de que Isabella no hubiese aparecido en las columnas de sociedad con una interminable lista de novios había ofendido durante años a su madre, que se había deleitado con las escapadas nocturnas de Paul. Pero Renee estaba decidida a que la boda de su hija fuese el acontecimiento más sonado de la temporada.

A veces a Isabella le maravillaba que tuviera tan poco en común con sus padres. Aun así, la hermana soltera de su padre y ella se habían llevado estupendamente. Sue y ella habían disfrutado de la tranquilidad de un jardín hermoso, y habían compartido un estilo práctico y sin adornos en el resto de facetas de su vida. La muerte de su tía, que había tenido lugar pocos meses después del accidente de su hermano, había dejado a Isabella devastada. Sue siempre había tenido tan buena salud que aquel repentino ataque al corazón había sido una sorpresa terrible.

Isabella se vistió con esmero para viajar a Italia. Eligió una falda y una chaqueta de algodón de color caqui, a juego con una camiseta de color caramelo y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Se recogió el pelo con una pinza y apenas se aplicó maquillaje, temerosa de que su juventud y su aspecto actuaran en su contra con el cliente. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía mejor que una chica a la que a los catorce años habían calificado de rubia tonta que las primeras impresiones contaban mucho. Pero, al mismo tiempo, al bajarse del avión en Pisa, supo que su hermano, Paul, habría estado orgulloso de ella por aferrarse a sus convicciones en lo referente a Floración Perfecta y por dejar claro que se tomaba en serio su negocio.

Un chófer la recibió en el aeropuerto y la condujo hasta un lujoso coche negro con aire acondicionado. El magnífico paisaje rural de laderas neblinosas y pueblos medievales sirvió para calmarle los nervios tras una diferencia de opinión de último minuto con su madre, que había puesto objeciones al darse cuenta de que Isabella se marchaba a Italia a pasar el fin de semana.

—¿Y qué pensará tu prometido de esto? —había preguntado Renee.

—No tengo ni idea. No he sabido nada de él en las dos últimas semanas, pero le he dejado un mensaje en el contestador para decirle que estaría fuera —había respondido Isabella amablemente, pues Jacob no tenía por costumbre mantener el contacto regularmente con ella, y ella entendía que él viese su matrimonio, que tendría lugar en tres meses, como una unión más práctica que personal.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado —había dicho Renee en nombre de su futuro yerno.

—Sí, y no siente la necesidad de tenerme controlada —había señalado Isabella—. Y tú tampoco deberías. Hace mucho que dejé de ser una adolescente.

—No es que seas la más brillante del mundo, y ya sabes lo peligrosamente impulsiva que puedes llegar a ser…

Al recordar aquel comentario mientras atravesaba las colinas toscanas, Isabella se sintió triste. Solo una vez en su vida había sido peligrosamente impulsiva, y había pagado el precio de aquel error de cálculo. Incluso cuatro años después, aún se estremecía al recordar la humillación que Alec Vulturi le había hecho pasar. Había madurado muy deprisa después de aquella traición, pero aunque nunca hubiese vuelto a ser tan tonta, sus padres seguían recordándoselo a cada instante.

El coche se desvió de la carretera y Isabella centró su atención en el lugar al que se dirigía. Se incorporó en su asiento y miró por la ventanilla. El camino se volvió inclinado. Si la casa estaba sobre una colina, como parecía probable, el jardín tendría unas vistas maravillosas. Al ver el viejo edificio de piedra iluminado por el sol de última hora de la tarde, un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo. Diseñar algo para un individuo que poseyera una propiedad tan hermosa sería un gran desafío creativo, y le entusiasmaba la idea.

Cuando el chófer sacó su bolsa de viaje del maletero, la puerta principal se abrió y apareció una mujer de pelo oscuro y unos treinta y tantos años.

—¿_Signorina_ Swan? Bienvenida a la Villa di Sole. Soy Leah. Trabajo para el _signore_ Masenti. Llegará aquí en breve. ¿Qué tal su vuelo?

Al entrar en el amplio vestíbulo con suelos de piedra caliza, Isabella sonrió y dejó su bolsa. Era evidente que la casa recientemente reformada estaba vacía, y comenzó a preguntarse dónde pasaría la noche. La mujer le mostró la propiedad. Con más de ciento cincuenta años de antigüedad, la villa había sufrido una elegante modernización. Era una conversión asombrosa en todos los aspectos. Habían ampliado las habitaciones y añadido opulentos cuartos de baño, así como grandes superficies de suelo de piedra natural. También había sistemas de calefacción e iluminación de última tecnología que proporcionaban un nivel de lujo que impresionaba hasta a Isabella.

Leah fue incapaz de responder a sus preguntas en referencia a los terrenos. No tenía ni idea de lo que su jefe quería hacer con el jardín, ni de cuál sería el presupuesto.

—El _signore_ Masenti tiene un gusto muy exigente —resaltó mientras Isabella admiraba las vistas de las colinas cubiertas de viñedos y olivares.

Un gusto exigente y mucho dinero para permitírselo, estaba pensando Isabella cuando oyó el motor de un coche en la parte delantera de la casa. Leah se excusó con una disculpa y, poco después, Isabella oyó los pasos en el recibidor.

Levantó la mirada justo cuando un hombre apareció en el umbral y se quedó sin respiración. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y se reflejaba en su pelo negro, al tiempo que realzaba sus rasgos clásicos y una boca maravillosamente modelada. Era increíblemente atractivo y darse cuenta de eso le dio miedo; era extraño que ella tuviera una reacción tan fuerte e inmediata a un hombre.

—Una reunión de negocios se ha prolongado. Siento haberla hecho esperar, _signorina_ —murmuró suavemente.

—Llámame Isabella. ¿Y tú eres…? —Isabella intentaba no quedarse mirándolo. Advirtió el temblor de su voz y esperó que él no se diera cuenta. Extendió la mano.

—Edward Masenti. Así que tú eres la sobrina de Sue —remarcó él, observándola desde detrás de aquellas pestañas increíblemente largas, que habrían parecido femeninas en un rostro menos masculino. Le estrechó la mano y después se la soltó, pero el roce con aquellos dedos largos y bronceados le produjo un estremecimiento—. Perdona que te diga que no te pareces mucho a ella. Si no recuerdo mal, ella era una mujer más bien alta…

Isabella controló su sorpresa.

—¿Conociste a Sue?

—Yo vivía en el Palazzo Barigo con la familia de mi tío cuando tu tía rediseñó el jardín —explicó Edward, y se fijó momentáneamente en que no llevaba anillo de compromiso. ¿Se lo habría quitado?

Al dejar clara la relación con la mujer que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, Isabella se tranquilizó y una sonrisa relajó la tensión de su rostro.

—Es un jardín maravilloso, y en todos los libros de diseño…

Edward tuvo que admitir que, cuando sonreía, pasaba de ser excepcionalmente guapa a exquisitamente hermosa. Las fotos no mentían, pero tampoco contaban toda la verdad. Con la luz del sol, su melena brillaba como si fuera plata pulida, su piel de terciopelo parecía perfecta y aquellos ojos, de un azul lavanda bajo unas cejas arqueadas, resultaban tan inusuales como preciosos. Se recordó a sí mismo que le gustaban las mujeres altas, morenas y con curvas. Ella era pequeña y delgada como una cinta. Sus curvas delicadas apenas llenaban la camiseta y la falda, pero también resultaba una mujer increíblemente femenina. En cuanto a la boca, carnosa y rosada, cualquier hombre fantasearía con algo así. Edward respiró profundamente e intentó controlar el torrente de libido que sentía en la entrepierna. No había imaginado que resultaría tan atractiva al verla en persona.

—¿Has salido ya al jardín? —preguntó Edward.

—No. Leah estaba enseñándome la casa cuando has llegado. Es impresionante —recalcó Isabella, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras pulsaba un botón y una pared de puertas de cristal comenzaba a deslizarse en silencio para permitir la entrada a la terraza. Él se movía con la elegancia silenciosa de una pantera al acecho; con aquellos hombros anchos, esas caderas estrechas y unas piernas largas y elegantes bien definidas por el traje gris de diseño. A Isabella le costaba trabajo apartar la atención de él. Era uno de esos hombres que dominaban una habitación solo con entrar en ella. Incluso en una multitud habría resaltado con su altura y su sofisticación.

—El jardín debería complementar la casa con mucho espacio exterior para las visitas —le dijo.

—Veo que hay una piscina —señaló ella, y vio que la instalación debía de tener por lo menos cincuenta años, abandonada como un horrendo centro de mesa en mitad del jardín descuidado.

—Quiero que coloques otra que la reemplace, pero en una ubicación donde no sea la principal atención.

Isabella intentó no parecer angustiada al saber que la pesadilla de cualquier paisajista, la piscina, tendría que figurar en el diseño. Al fin y al cabo, todo trabajo tenía sus dificultades, y había espacio de sobra para colocar una piscina.

—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. ¿Esta va a ser tu casa? ¿Vivirá aquí una familia?

—Tú procura que el jardín tenga un atractivo universal —le aconsejó él con rostro impasible.

Isabella se sintió un poco tonta. Era natural pensar que, si iba a vender la villa, cosa lógica si se trataba de un promotor inmobiliario, no tendría ni idea de quién acabaría siendo el dueño. Cuando empezó a bajar los escalones gastados, se le resbaló el pie y él la agarró del codo para estabilizarla. El ligero aroma de una colonia cítrica se le metió por la nariz. Cuando llegaron abajo, Edward la soltó, pero Isabella seguía siendo consciente de su proximidad, de su altura y de la fuerza de su cuerpo, por no hablar de la inconfundible aura de masculinidad.

Necesitaba las medidas del jardín, todo tipo de detalles, pero Edward Masenti no parecía el típico cliente paciente, que estaba encantado de echarse a un lado y esperar mientras ella tomaba notas. Isabella tendría que controlar sus ganas de empezar a trabajar hasta su próxima visita. El jardín ascendía hasta la linde del bosque y se mezclaba con las sombras oscuras que proyectaban los árboles. Pero la vista abierta hacia el sur era poco menos que imponente.

Edward vio su cara iluminarse al apreciar la vista de las colinas con el sol, que empezaba a descender y que bañaba los árboles con su luz dorada. Su expresión habitualmente cautelosa se volvió alegre. No se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado; ni flirteaba, ni se reía como una tonta. Y, si aquel traje tan sencillo que llevaba era algo habitual en ella, tampoco sería cara de mantener. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje, lo cual era aún más inusual para un hombre acostumbrado a las mujeres florero, que preferían dar una imagen altamente sofisticada para su beneficio.

Cuando Isabella se volvió hacia él, sus ojos lavanda brillaban ante el desafío que se le presentaba. En unos parajes tan hermosos, aquel era el trabajo de sus sueños.

—¿Cuánto terreno tiene este lugar?

La pureza de su rostro, iluminado con el entusiasmo de una niña, hizo que Edward se quedara mirándola. _Per amor di Dio,_ pensó, era absolutamente perfecta. Aquel pensamiento tan poco habitual en él le sobresaltó.

—Todo el terreno que puedes ver pertenece a la casa. En otra época fue una gran finca agrícola —explicó—. Podrás volver mañana para explorarlo. Pondré un vehículo a tu disposición.

Isabella se encontró con unos ojos de un dorado oscuro y la agudeza de una flecha. Ojos penetrantes y muy sexys rodeados de pestañas negras y bendecidos con un impacto extraordinario. Se le puso el vello de punta. Se le secó la boca y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Gracias, eso me será de mucha ayuda —respondió, luchando por controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, y se acordó de Alec y del dolor y la humillación.

—_Prego!_ —dijo Edward, y la acompañó de vuelta hasta la puerta.

En el vestíbulo, Isabella se agachó para recoger su bolsa del suelo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo él, y se adelantó a recoger el equipaje.

Ella lo siguió fuera y se quedó a su lado mientras cerraba con llave. Después abrió la puerta de un Lamborghini negro que esperaba fuera, metió su bolsa dentro y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Dónde me alojaré? —preguntó ella mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto, y se alisó nerviosamente la falda cuando esta se le levantó ligeramente por encima de las rodillas.

—Conmigo. Tengo una casa de campo al final de la colina. Será un lugar apropiado para ti —Edward no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas rodillas y aquellos muslos, y en lo mucho que disfrutaría separándole las piernas.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba desesperado por tener sexo, lo cual no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Edward incluía el sexo en su agenda como si fueran reuniones de negocios. Tenía amantes en más de una ciudad europea; mujeres discretas y sofisticadas que sabían que no debían esperar un compromiso duradero por su parte. No había escenas emocionales ni malentendidos en su vida, y así era como le gustaba. No había reconstruido su vida desde la nada permitiéndose debilidades de carácter. No esperaba nada de las personas ni confiaba en ellas. Si no había expectativas, tampoco había decepciones. Había aprendido a no preocuparse por las mujeres, y sobre todo a no amarlas. La vida le había enseñado que aquellos a quien quería seguían con sus vidas, morían o lo traicionaban. Después de tales experiencias, estar solo le dolía más aún, pero era más seguro no sentir nada por nadie. Aquel credo le había sido de gran utilidad, y le había hecho pasar de la pobreza extrema a la vida de un millonario, que parecía ganar más dinero a cada año que pasaba.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Queridas lectoras esta es mi nueva adaptación, estuve un poco alejada de las adaptaciones un tiempo. Espero que les guste. Si les interesa la historia comenten para saberlo y subir capítulos, ya que si veo poco entusiasmo Nome alegra mucho actualizar si no se leen.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

La historia no me pertence,ni los personajes. Disfruten la adaptación. Capítulo 2

La casa de campo se encontraba a bastante distancia de la carretera. Se accedía a ella a través de un camino de casi un kilómetro que serpenteaba entre los árboles. Construida en piedra de color ocre con el tejado de terracota, la propiedad estaba rodeada por un olivar de follaje plateado que parecía brillar con la escasa luz del sol.

—Muy pintoresco —comentó Isabella casi sin aliento, y fue consciente de que había permitido que un hombre al que apenas conocía la llevase a un lugar aislado en mitad del campo. Se reprendió mentalmente por la falta de cuidado.

Cuando abrió la boca para sugerir que preferiría un hotel, una mujer rechoncha con delantal apareció en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mi ama de llaves, Jane, ha salido a recibirte. Te lo advierto, intentará engordarte —bromeó Edward mientras salía del coche.

La aparición de otra mujer atenuó la preocupación de Isabella, aunque su cabeza no podía dejar de recordar diversos asesinatos en los que el asesino había disfrutado de compañía femenina, así como de ayuda para cometer los crímenes. Su despierta imaginación era, según sus profesores, uno de sus mayores defectos.

—Creo que preferiría estar en un hotel. Yo misma lo pagaré —murmuró.

Sorprendido, pues estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres aprovecharan cada oportunidad de disfrutar de toda su atención, Edward advirtió su aprensión y murmuró:

—Si crees que estarás más cómoda en esta casa tú sola, yo utilizaré el apartamento que tengo en la ciudad mientras estés aquí. No es problema.

Isabella se sonrojó, avergonzada, temiendo haber sonado algo histérica, aunque también algo relajada por su ofrecimiento.

—No, no es necesario —se apresuró a decir—. Creo que lo que me altera es el hecho de que apenas sé nada de ti, salvo que eres promotor inmobiliario…

—Pero no soy… promotor inmobiliario —confesó Edward en tono de disculpa.

Isabella se quedó contemplando sus rasgos bronceados con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah, no? —no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, porque había algo gracioso en el modo en que le había dado la noticia.

—Soy banquero —admitió Edward.

—Oh —dijo Isabella, desconcertada por aquella confesión tan aburrida, ya que no había nada amenazante ni excitante sobre los banqueros en sus experiencias pasadas.

—Lo de promotor inmobiliario es solo un pasatiempo —su evidente falta de interés hizo que Edward se sintiera algo molesto. ¿Se habría dejado malcriar por todas esas mujeres que bebían de sus palabras e intentaban descubrirlo todo sobre él?

Sin parar de parlotear en italiano, Jane era un torbellino de mujer y se hizo con el control al instante. Aunque Isabella no comprendía gran parte de lo que decía, eso no inhibió al ama de llaves. Condujo a Isabella al interior de la casa y después por unas escaleras de roble hasta un bonito dormitorio con los muebles pintados y las sábanas blancas. Isabella se fijó con satisfacción en el cuarto de baño situado dentro de la habitación. Tal vez las paredes fueran de ladrillo rústico y los muebles algo antiguos y extravagantes, pero, al igual que en la Villa di Sole, tenía todas las comodidades modernas.

Llamaron a la puerta entreabierta. Edward dejó su bolsa de viaje en el suelo de madera.

—La cena se servirá en una hora y media. Espero que estés hambrienta. Traigo tan pocos invitados aquí que Jane está decidida a prepararnos un banquete.

Isabella lo miró y, por un instante, al chocar con aquellos ojos oscuros que brillaban como el ámbar con la luz pálida, fue como si estuviera desnuda y vulnerable. Se sintió electrizada por la simetría y la belleza de su rostro, a pesar de la barba incipiente que oscurecía su mandíbula. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al besarlo, se le desbocó el corazón y la sangre pareció espesarse en sus venas.

Jane se ausentó y Edward se quedó mirando a Isabella con los párpados entornados, como si quisiera ocultar sus ojos con las pestañas.

—Te veré en la cena —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Isabella se quedó temblando. Sentía demasiado calor. Corrió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Le temblaban las manos cuando agarró la toalla para secarse de nuevo. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de un hombre. Los sentimientos que la habían atraído hacia Alec siendo una adolescente palidecían en comparación. Se desnudó allí mismo para darse una ducha. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que no era un ser sexual. Solo un hombre le había hecho desear entregar su virginidad, y ese hombre había sido Alec, pero, para ser sincera, solo había querido acostarse con él porque daba por hecho que eso era lo que se esperaba. Cuando en realidad Alec había antepuesto la codicia a la lujuria, y Isabella se había quedado virgen, triste y sabia. Entonces ¿qué tenía de diferente Edward Masenti?

Al fin y al cabo, en agosto iba a casarse con Jacob Black y, tras haber sopesado los pros y los contras, había tomado esa decisión ella sola. De acuerdo, no amaba al hombre con el que había prometido casarse y él tampoco la amaba a ella, pero sí respetaba el compromiso que le había hecho. La lealtad y el respeto le importaban. ¿Sería tal vez el estrés el que le hiciese sentirse nerviosa? ¿O tal vez la advertencia de Victoria de que podría enamorarse de otro hombre después de casarse? Edward era un hombre extraordinariamente guapo y muy carismático. Eso era un hecho. Probablemente estuviera más nerviosa por la boda de lo que quería admitirse a sí misma. Y por lo que sabía, Edward Masenti podría ser un hombre casado. Agarró la toalla al salir de la ducha y frunció el ceño ante esa sospecha. Al menos podría estar metido en una relación seria. ¿Y por qué diablos iba a importarle eso a ella? No solo no le importaba que estuviese viéndose con una mujer, sino que además no era asunto suyo, se dijo a sí misma. Igual que no era asunto de Edward que ella estuviera prometida a Jacob. Aunque le parecía desafortunado que Jacob hubiera elegido no regalarle un anillo de compromiso. Pero seguía sin haber una buena razón para contarle a Edward que iba a casarse en tres meses. ¿Por qué estaba poniéndose tan tensa?

Se soltó el pelo y se puso el vestido estampado que había guardado en la maleta para ocasiones más formales. La cena se serviría en la terraza situada en la parte trasera de la propiedad. Una vela titilaba sobre la mesa a la sombra de un viejo roble. Con los hombros extrañamente rígidos, Isabella abandonó el refugio de la casa.

Edward estaba hablando por el móvil con una copa de vino en la mano. Se hallaba sentado sobre un muro de contención, y unos chinos y una camisa habían reemplazado el traje que llevaba antes. Tenía el pelo brillante de la ducha y además se había afeitado, lo que realzaba el atractivo de su boca. El corazón pareció dar un salto mortal en el interior de su pecho, haciendo que le resultase difícil respirar.

—Isabella —murmuró él tras colgar el teléfono.

—Antes odiaba mi nombre, pero supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa en algún momento —confesó Isabella, consciente de que estaba hablando demasiado en un esfuerzo por ocultar su inseguridad, pero incapaz de callarse.

—Es un nombre bonito.

Consciente de su mirada intensa, a Isabella se le sonrojaron las mejillas. «Por el amor de Dios, relájate», se dijo a sí misma, molesta por su reacción exagerada. Él se levantó con elegancia y le preguntó si quería vino. Regresó de la casa poco después con una copa.

Era una noche cálida. Isabella se sentó a la mesa y Jane apareció con el primer plato: una maravillosa selección de _antipasti_. El ama de llaves se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad y evidentes esperanzas románticas.

—Tengo veintinueve años —dijo Edward—. Cree que ya debería estar casado y con una familia, y no para de advertirme de que las mejores chicas ya están pilladas.

Isabella se carcajeó, sorprendida por su franqueza.

—¿Y lo están?

—No lo sé. Las mujeres que solo piensan en un anillo de boda son a las que siempre he evitado —contestó Edward.

Isabella pensó que, si verdaderamente era la chica sincera que siempre había creído ser, le contaría que ella estaba a pocos meses de casarse. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible decirlo. Al mismo tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse si Edward estaría intentando disuadirla. ¿Sería posible que estuviera haciéndole saber que solo le interesaban las aventuras pasajeras?

En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido ni futuro sucumbir a tener algo con él, y Isabella era demasiado sensata como para cometer ese error. En honor a aquella convicción, e inmune a su mirada de sorpresa, Isabella sacó su cuaderno del bolso y comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus preferencias y su presupuesto para el jardín. El filete que constituía el plato principal era tan tierno que se le deshacía en la boca, y lo sirvieron acompañado de ensalada de tomate y croquetas de patata y queso. Comió con placer porque no podía negarse que era una cena excepcional y, cuando logró dejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, tomó notas.

—No era así como me imaginaba cenando contigo —observó Edward. Se había dado cuenta de que Isabella había ignorado cualquier intento de flirteo, y que prefería mantener una barrera de profesionalidad que él no había esperado. Por supuesto, era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que la falta de interés alentaría a cualquier hombre, pensó finalmente, incapaz de admitir la posibilidad de que tal vez no estuviese interesada en él.

Aunque le desconcertaban sus ganas de ponerse a trabajar, le agradaba su apetito y el modo en que saboreaba la exquisita comida de Jane, pues estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que agonizaban por tener que comerse algo con más calorías que una hoja de lechuga.

—Deberías relajarte. Puedes trabajar mañana.

—Pero solo voy a estar aquí un par de días. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo —le dijo Isabella cuando Jane colocó una tarta de limón sobre la mesa y procedió a cortarla—. Y si pudiera disponer de un par de horas libres, me gustaría visitar el jardín que mi tía Sue diseñó en el Palazzo Barigo.

—¿Aún no lo has visto?

—Nunca había estado en esta zona. A mis padres no les gustan las vacaciones rurales —sonrió al imaginarse a su madre en un entorno rural—. Una vez le pregunté a mi tía si querría volver y ver el jardín, pero dijo que no, que los jardines cambian con el paso del tiempo y que prefería recordarlo como estaba cuando era nuevo.

—Si puedo organizarlo antes de que te vayas, te llevaré al Palazzo Barigo —dijo Edward mientras levantaba la botella para servirle más vino.

—Ya no más, gracias —le dijo Isabella apresuradamente—. Enseguida me entra la risa tonta, así que no bebo mucho.

A Edward le hizo gracia aquella frase. Isabella levantaba barreras tan punzantes como las hojas de los cactus. Pero él tenía demasiada experiencia como para no darse cuenta de que lo deseaba, aunque intentase disimularlo. Su cuerpo vibraba con aquella promesa erótica, estableciendo un nivel de anticipación que no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado antes.

Edward estaba tan viajado como Isabella, así que ambos compartieron anécdotas sobre sus viajes al extranjero y descubrieron que tenían un sentido del humor increíblemente parecido. Él movía las manos expresivamente mientras hablaba, y Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba observándolo como si fuera un halcón. Y cuando de pronto se encontraba con aquellos ojos dorados, ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. La certeza de no poder controlar su respuesta física hacia él resultaba alarmante. No tenía el control de la situación, y aquello le llevó a pensar en su historia con Alec. Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse. Edward era muy guapo, pero no era para ella. No quería meter un dedo en el agua, pero tampoco quería quemarse. Aunque le costase un gran esfuerzo, estaba decidida a mantener la dignidad.

—Espero que no pienses que estoy siendo grosera, pero me he acostado tarde esta semana y me gustaría retirarme ya para poder empezar pronto por la mañana —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Edward aceptó su decisión con elegancia y se puso en pie. A Isabella se le sonrojaron las mejillas ante la sospecha de que pudiera haber estado cenando con ella solo por cortesía. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los hombres se morían por sus huesos, se recordó a sí misma.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, reticente a alejarse de él a pesar de haber orquestado ella misma su salida.

—¿Te veré por la mañana? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Lo dudo. Me marcharé poco después de las seis —contestó Edward, y vio como su esbelta figura se agitaba nerviosa. Su nivel de percepción era tan alto que no eran solo los músculos lo que le dolía.

Aún incapaz de apartarse, Isabella lo miró y se fijó en el brillo oscuro de sus ojos y en sus labios perfectos. Tenía mucho _sex-appeal_ y deseaba tanto tocarlo que le cosquilleaban las yemas de los dedos. El deseo que de pronto él no se molestaba en disimular hacía que ella se sintiera ardiente y temblorosa.

—Pero, antes de despedirnos, _cara mia_… —dijo Edward mientras la agarraba del brazo y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

Pilló a Isabella por sorpresa y ella se quedó muy quieta, con el olor de su colonia en la nariz.

—No —dijo abruptamente, y le plantó ambas manos en el pecho para apartarlo de ella—. No sé qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, pero no he venido para esto.

—¿No? —preguntó Edward sonriendo, con una ceja arqueada.

—Te tienes en muy alta estima, ¿verdad? —Isabella no pudo aguantarse aquella respuesta, pues le molestaba esa actitud tan arrogante. Obviamente, Edward esperaba que sucumbiese a sus encantos y eso la enfurecía profundamente, porque había conocido a demasiados hombres que la tomaban por un pelele.

—Tal vez haya malinterpretado la situación.

—Sí, desde luego que sí —respondió Isabella a la defensiva—. Agradezco tu hospitalidad. He disfrutado de tu compañía, pero eso es todo. Buenas noches, Edward.

Pero tras subir corriendo las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, se sintió una completa mentirosa. Edward no había malinterpretado la situación tanto como a ella le gustaría creer. Sí que lo encontraba increíblemente atractivo, y obviamente él se había dado cuenta y había intentado actuar. Ella no era la mujer de baja libido que había llegado a creer.

¡Pero qué momento para hacer semejante descubrimiento sobre sí misma! ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando estaba prometida a otro hombre? Aunque su prometido no deseara compartir la cama con ella, su susceptibilidad al carisma de Edward Masenti le hacía sentirse culpable y desleal.

Se quedó tumbada en la cama, contemplando la luna creciente a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Edward no era más que una tentación que tenía que soportar, y tal vez le viniese bien recordar que ser una mujer casada exigiría cierto recato por su parte. En el futuro estaría más en guardia. Pero no podía olvidar que, incluso enfadada, no le había dicho que iba a casarse aquel verano.

_**Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios, se los agradezco mucho.**_

_**Sigan comentando, iré actualizando a medida que hayan interesadas.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**Capítulo 3

En guerra consigo misma, Isabella pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, y se despertó con la suave luz del sol que entraba a través de las cortinas. Jane la sentó en la terraza y le llevó el desayuno, que consistía en melocotones frescos, café con leche y pan recién hecho con miel. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles, las abejas zumbaban y la luz del sol bañaba el valle bajo la casa. Era una mañana para alegrarse de estar viva, no para lamentarse por aquello que no podía evitarse. Un guapo italiano había intentado ligar con ella, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia? La atracción había sido mutua. ¿Y qué? Al fin y al cabo, ella era humana.

Jane le llevó las llaves del coche y de la villa, e Isabella abandonó la casa y se montó en una furgoneta que se hallaba aparcada fuera. A primera hora de la mañana, el jardín de la villa era un maravilloso remanso de paz. Agradecida de que aún refrescara un poco, Isabella tomó las medidas y se sentó en una silla de hierro forjado a la sombra de la casa para hacer algunos esbozos. Primero eligió el lugar más apropiado para la piscina y, tras lograr eso, sus ideas comenzaron a fluir libremente. Para la parte delantera de la casa deseaba un enfoque mucho más simple y suave que los arbustos geométricos actuales. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no oyó el coche que aparcó en la entrada, y levantó la mirada sorprendida al oír una puerta cerrarse en el interior de la casa.

Edward salió vestido con un atuendo veraniego y un jersey anudado alrededor de los hombros con un claro estilo italiano. Ella se puso en pie mientras el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho y se le secaba la boca.

—Hora de comer —dijo él.

Isabella miró el reloj por primera vez desde que había llegado y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre.

—He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Edward se acercó y contempló con curiosidad los dibujos que estaba recopilando.

—¿Tienes algo que pueda ver ya?

—Prefiero presentar un diseño cuando he acabado —le dijo ella, acostumbrada a tratar con clientes impacientes—. Primero he estado trabajando en algunas opciones para la arquitectura del paisaje.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Incluso sin maquillaje y con unos pantalones cortos y camisa holgada, era una auténtica belleza. Se le habían soltado algunos mechones de pelo, que se habían arremolinado en torno a sus sienes sudorosas y sobre sus pómulos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. La presión de su entrepierna le hizo apretar los dientes. Parecía muy joven e increíblemente sexy. Recordó el rumor que decía que Charles Swan había pagado una fortuna para secuestrar unas fotos pornográficas hechas por un novio suyo cuando solo era una adolescente, y se recordó a sí mismo que hacía tiempo que Isabella Swan no estaba en posición de defender tanta inocencia.

Plenamente consciente de su escrutinio, Isabella guardó el cuaderno y los lápices. El algodón de la camisa le rozaba los pezones hinchados. Como era su costumbre con el clima cálido, no se había puesto sujetador y, en su presencia, su cuerpo estaba decidido a delatarla.

—Voy a llevarte al Palazzo Barigo —dijo Edward mientras la conducía hacia el Lamborghini.

El jardín de Sue. Iba a llevarla a ver el jardín de Sue. Isabella estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Eso es maravilloso. Entonces, ¿está abierto al público?

—Por regla general no.

—Claro, dijiste que pertenecía a tu tío —recordó ella, y pensó que, de haber ido sola, tal vez no le hubieran permitido entrar—. Muchas gracias por hacerlo posible. Te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Me cambio o puedo ir así? No he traído mucha ropa. Me gusta viajar ligera de equipaje.

—Ahora mismo solo están los empleados en el palacio. Puedes ir todo lo informal que quieras —respondió Edward.

—¿Qué haremos con el coche en el que he venido hasta aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Lo recogerán más tarde.

El Palazzo Barigo estaba a más de una hora de camino. Isabella utilizó gran parte del viaje para tantearlo sobre diferentes tipos de piedra y después habló de la necesidad de contratar a un asesor de iluminación. Edward se mostraba más callado y menos cercano que la noche anterior. ¿Se habría ofendido por su rechazo? Probablemente fuese su imaginación, pero en un par de ocasiones le dio la sensación de que estaba muy tenso.

—¿Cómo has pasado la mañana? —preguntó ella cuando se vio incapaz de sacar más temas.

—En el despacho.

—¿Sueles trabajar los fines de semana?

—Estuve en Nueva York la semana pasada. El trabajo se acumuló mientras estaba fuera —tenía el volante agarrado con fuerza.

—Este paisaje es precioso. No me extraña que a Sue le inspirase trabajar aquí.

—Hablas mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward. Las vistas que ella admiraba eran dolorosamente familiares para él. Sentía como si su mundo estuviese dando una vuelta completa, llevándolo de regreso al lugar donde habían comenzado los acontecimientos que habían cambiado su vida. Pero en cambio era consciente de que hacía solo dos años había dado un paso que aseguraba que nunca podría escapar a ese pasado.

Isabella pudo sentir que se le ponía la cara roja. Sí que hablaba bastante, y no eran precisamente cosas intelectuales. Tal vez la encontrase aburrida. De pronto se sintió molesta. Él no era su novio, ni su amante, ni nada, así que su opinión no debía importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento, eso ha sido muy grosero —dijo Edward suavemente, y atravesó con el coche un enorme arco de piedra adornado con una urna griega en el centro—. He tenido una mañana algo difícil, pero eso no es excusa para estar de mal humor. Pasar tiempo contigo me resulta muy relajante.

Isabella no estaba muy convencida con aquel cambio radical y, cuando aparcó el coche, salió y dijo:

—¿Sabes? Si aquí solo están los empleados, podrías dejarme explorar el lugar yo sola durante una hora. No hace falta que te quedes…

—Deseo estar contigo, _Bella mia_ —respondió Edward por encima del techo de coche, y se quitó las gafas de sol para mirarla—. ¿Por qué crees que he organizado esta salida? Solo para complacerte.

—No se me dan bien los tipos temperamentales —le confesó ella—. Me hacen sentir incómoda.

—Yo no soy temperamental.

Consciente de su poderosa personalidad, Isabella no se lo creyó. Tal vez no se dejase llevar por el temperamento por regla general, pero estaba claro que era un individuo fuerte y tenaz. Estaba convencida de que podía ser testarudo, valiente y un poco inconformista, pero no podía estar segura de ello habiéndolo conocido el día anterior. Aun así estaba segura. Del mismo modo advirtió la tensión de su mirada y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no solo estaba flirteando con ella, no solo estaba jugando a un juego sexual igual que muchos de los hombres que conocía. Edward Masenti estaba empeñado en suavizar los sentimientos que había herido. Sinceramente le importaba su opinión. Conmovida por esa idea, Isabella intentó no sonreír.

Edward levantó la cesta de picnic que Jane había preparado, le lanzó a Isabella una manta de algodón para que la llevara y le ofreció su mano libre.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer.

—El huerto —sugirió ella felizmente, visualizando ya el diseño del jardín que tantas veces había estudiado.

Caminaron por senderos de gravilla al calor de la tarde. La evidencia del talento de su tía como paisajista seguía tan patente como hacía cuarenta años.

—Han replantado el jardín —advirtió Isabella sorprendida, pues había esperado encontrarse con matorrales y árboles descuidados.

—Hace dieciocho meses —explicó Edward, algo distraído. Mientras ella estaba allí, a la sombra de un tejo, él recordaba a su hermana danzando por el mismo camino con su vestido de seda escarlata, posando para un fotógrafo de moda, con la prepotencia distante de una modelo. Solo el brillo de sus ojos revelaba su verdadera naturaleza jovial—. Durante un tiempo la casa y el jardín estuvieron abiertos como atracción turística.

—Pero ahora no —se imaginó Isabella.

—El dueño valora su privacidad.

—Es casi egoísta tener algo tan bonito y negarse a compartirlo con los demás —comentó Isabella en tono de censura.

Él sonrió al verla subirse a un banco de piedra para tener una mejor vista por encima de los arbustos.

—El templete situado en lo alto de la colina sobre el lago ofrece las mejores vistas.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—No había templete en el diseño original.

—Tal vez el dueño pensó que podía añadir algo sin destruir la simetría del conjunto —murmuró Edward.

Isabella se puso roja.

—Por supuesto. Creo que es maravilloso que pensara lo suficiente en el jardín como para mantenerlo y asegurar su futuro durante otra generación.

Edward le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, sorprendido por la inmediatez de su reacción. Era muy mala mentirosa, hablaba con la falta de premeditación con la que hablaban los niños. Tampoco tenía paciencia. La vio correr frente a él a pasos agigantados; una pequeña figura de pelo platino que reflejaba la luz del sol. Al ver sus fotos, había dado por hecho que llevaría el pelo teñido, pero le parecía natural, perfectamente en sintonía con la palidez de su piel nórdica y aquellos ojos azules. Tendría que quitarle la ropa para investigar en profundidad esa cuestión, y era algo que estaba deseando hacer.

La hija de Charles Swan tenía un encanto inesperado. Incluso con ropa informal, su feminidad, sus curvas y su desconcertante aire de espontaneidad le excitaban sin remedio. Hacía años que una mujer no le provocaba ese efecto y no le gustaba en absoluto. Edward prefería una respuesta controlada ante una mujer. No le gustaban las sorpresas.

Más allá de una avenida de cipreses y la vista de un pueblo pintoresco que se aferraba a las laderas de una colina lejana, el jardín se volvía menos formal y un camino serpenteante los condujo hacia el cerezal. Las flores silvestres adornaban la hierba, y Isabella se quedó allí de pie en vez de extender la manta, porque parecía casi una profanación pisar aquellas flores. Edward, sin embargo, no tenía esas inhibiciones, así que le quitó la manta y la extendió en el suelo. Estaba preguntándose si Isabella habría elegido deliberadamente aquel lugar privado con la esperanza de provocar un encuentro sexual al aire libre. De ninguna manera Edward iba a sacrificar su reputación por tontear en la hierba como si fuera un adolescente gobernado por sus hormonas.

Sin embargo, Isabella se sentó sobre los talones en actitud nada seductora y comenzó a sacar cosas de la cesta.

—La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre —admitió.

Edward la observó y decidió que tal vez estuviera siendo demasiado cuadriculado. Quizá podría morder el polvo si la única opción era hacerlo en la hierba. Sirvió el vino blanco mientras ella colocaba los platos y sacaba finas lonchas de jamón, una tortilla de espinacas, una ensalada de tomate y _mozzarella_ y un cuenco con pasta. Era un festín verdaderamente colorido y apetecible.

—Jane es un tesoro —comentó Isabella antes de servirse una porción de tortilla acompañada de una copa de vino.

—Yo soy un excelente cocinero —dijo Edward—. Jane ha sido una adquisición reciente.

—Yo solo sé preparar tostadas —le dijo Isabella alegremente—. Mi hermana mayor, Victoria, siempre se está ofreciendo a enseñarme a cocinar, pero a mí me gusta más el jardín que la cocina.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.

Isabella se quitó los zapatos y se recostó sobre un codo para disfrutar de una loncha de jamón y un poco de ensalada.

—Mi padre tiene tres hijas de dos matrimonios y una aventura. Es un poco mujeriego —murmuró.

—¿Sigue casado con tu madre?

—Sí, pero ha tenido otros intereses por el camino. Ella hace la vista gorda. Dios, no sé por qué te estoy contando esto. Es privado.

—Obviamente, te preocupa —observó Edward.

A Isabella siempre le había preocupado. Varios años antes, Sue le había aconsejado a su sobrina que se metiera en sus propios asuntos en lo referente al matrimonio de sus padres, señalando que algunos adultos aceptaban ciertos compromisos en un esfuerzo por mantener una relación estable.

—Creo que la fidelidad es muy importante…

Edward pensó en los planes de boda que sabía que estaban llevándose a cabo en Londres en su nombre y estuvo a punto de carcajearse ante una declaración tan aparentemente ingenua. Suponía que sonaba bien y que muchos hombres, escaldados por la traición femenina, estarían impresionados al oír algo así. Pero Edward era más cínico y nunca confiaba en el sexo femenino, así que agachó la mirada para no dejar ver su desdén.

Isabella sintió el calor en las mejillas. Creía que la fidelidad era importante, y sin embargo había accedido a casarse con un hombre que no tenía intención de serle fiel. De pronto, y por primera vez, se preguntó si Victoria tendría razón y si estaría cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Pero entonces se recordó a sí misma que no tendría un matrimonio real con Jacob. En un mundo perfecto, y cuando la gente se quería, la fidelidad era importante. En un súbito ataque de pánico por el compromiso que había adquirido, Isabella se terminó el vino y dejó que Edward le rellenase la copa.

—¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? —le preguntó igualmente a su acompañante, porque verdaderamente deseaba saber la respuesta.

—Pienso que nos hemos metido en un tema demasiado serio para un día tan hermoso.

¿Era una evasiva? Edward era muy hábil con las palabras y Isabella, que con frecuencia decía lo que no debía a la persona equivocada y en el momento equivocado, se quedó impresionada por aquella forma de esquivar lo que podría ser un tema controvertido. Pero por encima de todo ella respetaba la sinceridad, aunque sabía que algunos consideraban ese amor por la verdad un síntoma de inmadurez y torpeza social.

—Yo nunca podría perdonar las mentiras ni la infidelidad —le dijo Isabella.

Mientras veía como el sol iluminaba su pelo y ella bebía vino con aquella boca sonrosada, Edward pensó que, de haber sido un tipo susceptible, tal vez hubiera corrido peligro estando cerca de Isabella Swan. Al fin y al cabo era una belleza, sorprendentemente original y muy atractiva. Aquella sonrisa radiante, por ejemplo, transmitía una extraña alegría de vivir. Pero por suerte para él, era más frío que el hielo en lo referente a las emociones, y sabía bien de quién era la sangre que corría por las venas de Isabella.

Poco menos de un minuto más tarde, y sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Edward se inclinó y la besó en la boca. Sabía a vino. Sus labios eran cálidos y duros, y su aroma masculino increíblemente erótico. Isabella se acercó más y aumentó la presión de su boca sobre la suya con un sonido de placer que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros fuertes y musculosos y, como si le hubiera dado luz verde para acelerar el proceso, el beso se intensificó. Sintió su lengua abrirse paso entre sus labios y se estremeció violentamente. Un torrente de calor viajó desde sus pechos hasta la tensión que experimentaba en su interior. Enredó los dedos en su sedoso pelo negro y le devolvió el beso con un ansia que no podía contener.

En cuestión de segundos estaba tumbada boca arriba, con Edward medio tumbado sobre ella, con un muslo entre sus piernas. Una parte de ella se tensó, preparada para resistirse como normalmente habría hecho si un hombre se acercaba demasiado. Pero otra parte de ella se dejó llevar por su proximidad y la pasión de aquel beso, lo que desencadenó un poderoso deseo que jamás había sentido.

—Sabes muy bien —murmuró Edward—. Muy, muy bien, _Bella mia_.

Estaba hablando demasiado y Isabella no quería que hablase. Quería que la besara, así que tiró de él con manos impacientes. Edward reaccionó a aquella invitación descarada con una pasión abrasadora que entusiasmó a Isabella. Estaba devorando su boca, y la invasión de su lengua hacía que el torrente de placer resultase casi insoportable. Sintió sus dedos deslizándose sobre su camisa hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos. Encontró el pezón a través del tejido, lo pellizcó y ella arqueó la espalda, consumida por el ardor que se desató en su pelvis. Y aquella sacudida de deseo fue suficiente para sacarla del hechizo sensual que él le había lanzado.

Isabella solo tuvo que mirar un segundo por encima de su hombro y fijarse en los árboles de su alrededor para recordar dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡No! —exclamó, le empujó los hombros con las manos y se rodó en cuanto él se apartó.

Edward parpadeó, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, mejor dicho. Estaban en un cerezal y de ninguna manera habría dejado que llegaran más lejos. Isabella era como dinamita, pensó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y soportar el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. Una mujer capaz de hacer que se comportase así en un lugar público debía llevar una etiqueta de «perjudicial para la salud». Edward había subestimado su sensualidad, un error que no volvería a cometer.

—Lo siento… —dijo ella, sorprendida por haber puesto fin a una pasión tan desenfrenada—. Pero podría haber venido alguien —argumentó, y se preguntó si resultaría un tanto anticuada e histérica para un tipo con su experiencia. Al fin y al cabo, solo la había besado y le había tocado un pecho, y ella lo había apartado como si estuviera acosándola.

—No, soy yo quien lo siente —respondió Edward, y le agarró la mano, cuyas uñas estaban clavadas en la manta en un claro signo de incomodidad—. He actuado sin pensar.

Fue una confesión que desconcertó a Edward Masenti, quien, con la paciencia y la astucia de un Maquiavelo, había planeado y orquestado todos sus movimientos desde los trece años y nunca había fallado. Isabella, sin embargo, pareció satisfecha con su disculpa. En su experiencia no todos los hombres se mostraban tan generosos después de un deseo frustrado.

Recogieron el picnic y doblaron la manta para regresar al coche. Isabella apenas había visto el jardín, pero aquello ya no dominaba sus pensamientos. Solo podía pensar en Edward. ¿Se trataba de un encaprichamiento? ¿O sería algo más? ¿Sería un hombre del que podría enamorarse? ¿Cómo lo sabría? ¿Estaría loca por preguntarse tal cosa? Alec había sido su primer amor, pero nunca había tenido el poder de hacerle sentir como Edward. Por desgracia, a los dieciocho años había sido demasiado joven para comprender que, en una relación con futuro, debía decirse y sentirse mucho más.

Justo antes de subirse al coche, un jardinero que estaba trabajando en un arriate cercano levantó la mano para saludar a Edward. Era lógico que los empleados de su tío lo conocieran. Le vio inclinar la cabeza en respuesta. Ella le había revuelto el pelo con los dedos y, cuando Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, sintió un orgullo feroz y se negó a pensar más allá de eso.

Mientras la llevaba de vuelta a casa, Isabella se mostraba pensativa y algo adormecida por el calor, el vino y la pasión.

—Estás muy callada —murmuró él.

—Pensé que lo preferirías.

—No —respondió él entrelazando los dedos con los suyos durante un instante—. Echo de menos la conversación, _Bella mia_.

Isabella pensó en un momento que los compromisos podían romperse y las bodas cancelarse. Aquella posibilidad acabó con su sentimiento de culpabilidad y alivió su conciencia. Nunca había sido su intención engañar a ninguno de los dos hombres, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para decirle a Edward la verdad, que se suponía que iba a casarse. Se retorció en el asiento al darse cuenta de que una mujer decente habría hablado mucho antes, desde luego antes del primer beso. Pero ya no podía soportar la idea de que Edward pudiera pensar mal de ella, así que se guardó el secreto.

Como era de esperar, con su habitual optimismo intercalado con brotes de miedo por el futuro que le esperaba, el viaje de vuelta a la casa se le hizo muy corto, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Ni siquiera he podido explorar bien el jardín de Sue —murmuró al entrar en el vestíbulo.

—Algún día te llevaré otra vez a verlo —le prometió Edward, y entonces frunció el ceño.

—Me marcho por la mañana —le recordó ella.

Él la miró y le acarició la mandíbula con los nudillos.

—Suéltate el pelo —susurró.

La mirada de anticipación de sus ojos hizo que a Isabella se le acelerase el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Me encanta tu pelo… su color, su tacto —confesó Edward.

Y como una mujer en un sueño, Isabella levantó la mano y se soltó la pinza. A Edward no le hizo falta más invitación. Inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y utilizó las manos para desenredarle la melena sobre los hombros.

—Incluso me gusta su olor —admitió, y frunció el ceño incluso mientras el aroma a vainilla se colaba por su nariz.

Era guapísimo, pensó Isabella. El hombre más guapo que jamás había conocido, y parecía igualmente atraído hacia ella. Era una idea embriagadora, nada propia de ella, pero disfrutaba de aquella mirada ardiente de aprobación. Solo tardó un momento en sofocar mentalmente las llamas de advertencia que ardían en el fondo de su cabeza. Se puso de puntillas como si fuera libre como un pájaro y saboreó de nuevo aquella hermosa boca. Él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a llevarla escaleras arriba.

Isabella se recuperó de aquel beso y descubrió que estaba tumbada en una cama en una habitación desconocida.

Era una versión más grande y masculina de su habitación. Por desgracia, la última vez que Isabella había estado a solas con un hombre en un dormitorio había sido esposada a la cama y medio desnuda, y gracias a esa terrorífica experiencia seguía siendo virgen a los veintidós años. Se quedó bloqueada con aquel recuerdo horrible y se puso pálida al ver a Edward Se recordó a sí misma que lo había besado y alentado por voluntad propia. Y en esa ocasión tampoco estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con la camisa medio desabrochada al ver su expresión de miedo Isabella se dio cuenta de que era demasiado listo para no advertir su nerviosismo. Se puso roja e intentó controlar el miedo, que era resultado directo de la traición que había sufrido. Edward no era un chantajista, se dijo a sí misma. Tampoco iba a sacar una cámara… o eso esperaba. Era un hombre de éxito sin necesidad de utilizarla como fuente de ingresos.

—No pasa nada… no se trata de ti —respondió ella—. Tuve una mala experiencia una vez…

—Si has cambiado de opinión, lo entiendo –dijo.

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír aquel ofrecimiento tan considerado, porque sabía que no debía de haber sido fácil para él. No estaba anteponiendo su necesidad, le importaban sus sentimientos y eso significaba mucho para ella. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todas sus protestas, a Alec nunca le había importado, solo la había visto como el medio para lograr un fin; una manera de acceder al dinero de su padre. Levantó la barbilla y se quitó los zapatos. Era hora de librarse de la sombra de Alec Vulturi; era hora de aceptar que no todos los hombres eran unos manipuladores.

—Me quedo —le informó Isabella intentando controlar sus nervios. Veintidós años y virgen; no, no iba a compartir esa vergonzosa realidad con él. En alguna parte había leído que los hombres no notaban la diferencia, así que Edward nunca sabría su nivel de inexperiencia a no ser que ella lo dejara claro al mostrar su inseguridad.

Edward deseaba decirle que no se arrepentiría de compartir su cama, pero no era ningún hipócrita y sabía que sí se arrepentiría. Pero ¿qué era otra aventura de una noche para una mujer con su nivel de experiencia? Sin embargo, por desgracia para él, ya nada parecía tan preestablecido como antes, y sufría ataques de indecisión que entraban en conflicto con su habitual determinación. ¿En qué momento el asunto de vengar a su hermana se había convertido en un placer culpable?

¿Cómo podía una mujer amenazar con interponerse entre su inteligencia y él? Edward siempre sabía lo que hacía y controlaba su propio destino en cada momento. Una y otra vez había tomado decisiones difíciles y nunca se había arrepentido. Tal vez odiase aquel hecho, pero deseaba a la hija de Charles Swan mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Incluso saber que estaba prometida con otro hombre y que era una mentirosa no impedía que sintiese deseo por ella. Aunque ¿acaso importaba cómo se sentía? Lo único que importaba era vengar la muerte de su hermana a manos de un cobarde. Y la mujer que se hallaba tumbada en su cama era la llave que le conduciría a ese objetivo.

—Quítate los pantalones —le dijo con voz rasgada.

Isabella se quedó muy quieta durante un momento antes de bajarse de la cama. Se dijo a sí misma que era una petición modesta. No le había pedido que se lo quitara todo. Aun así, le temblaban los dedos mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto sus bragas de satén azul.

Algo iba mal. Edward no sabía qué era, pero su instinto se lo decía. Isabella tenía la cara sonrosada, mantenía la cabeza agachada y sus movimientos parecían rígidos. No se trataba de una mujer segura de sí misma en el dormitorio, y esa sospecha desató en él cierta incomodidad, pues, una vez más, Isabella estaba dando una imagen distinta a la que tenía de ella. Sus ojos de color lavanda se cruzaron con los suyos y vio en ellos un brillo nervioso. Recordó la mala experiencia que había mencionado y se preguntó cómo de mala habría sido para crearle tantas inseguridades a una chica tan guapa. Desconcertado por aquellos pensamientos, Edward se recordó a sí mismo que lo único que deseaba era pasar la noche con ella, no meterse en su mente y psicoanalizarla. Nunca profundizaba en las relaciones, nunca se implicaba. Le gustaba tener aventuras fáciles, donde el sexo era el elemento principal. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que le hacía perder el equilibrio continuamente?

A Isabella siempre le había preocupado mostrarle su cuerpo a un hombre. Alec se había carcajeado al ver sus escasas curvas y había dicho que podría haber sido un chico. En una ocasión incluso había considerado la posibilidad de hacerse un aumento de pecho, pero, con un cuerpo tan delgado, había temido quedar con un aspecto poco natural. Y de pronto deseaba ser perfecta; deseaba ser perfecta para Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él agarrándola por los hombros.

—Me siento horriblemente avergonzada —contestó ella.

Edward la levantó del suelo y la dejó en un lado de la cama. Después la besó e introdujo una mano en su pelo para sujetarle la cabeza. Fue un beso apasionado y exigente en el que devoró su boca con la lengua hasta desencadenar una respuesta ardiente en ella. Isabella se olvidó de quién era, de quién era él, e incluso consiguió olvidarse de que era virgen. Le colocó las manos en el pecho y, con un gemido, él le agarró la mano y la deslizó hasta la erección que palpitaba bajo sus pantalones.

Complacida al ver que la deseaba tanto, Isabella lo acarició e intentó bajarle la cremallera. Deslizó los dedos bajo la tela hasta encontrar la evidencia de su excitación. Él presionó contra su mano, ansioso y excitado, y eso aumentó el deseo de Isabella, y acabó por convencerla de que, a pesar de su inexperiencia, era lo suficientemente sexy como para gustarle.

Edward le quitó la camiseta con manos impacientes y volvió a besarla mientras la recostaba sobre la cama. Su deseo resultaba evidente mientras se quitaba los pantalones sin dejar de besarla. No se cansaba de ella. Isabella sabía exactamente lo que deseaba a pesar de su falta de experiencia. Deseaba sentirlo encima, ansiaba su peso, pero en vez de eso él encontró sus pezones erectos y utilizó la boca para torturarla hasta hacerla gritar.

—Eres muy sensible, _gioia mia_ —susurró Edward, contemplando sus pechos con admiración.

Isabella dejó de preocuparse por el tamaño de sus atributos y fue consciente de lo húmeda que estaba, pero, cuando él se quitó los boxers y dejó ver la prueba erecta de su deseo, los nervios estuvieron a punto de traicionarla. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño. Molesta consigo misma, suprimió ese miedo y entonces dejó de pensar mientras él exploraba su lugar más íntimo, que ella estuvo tentada de ocultar. Pero el deseo era demasiado fuerte, las sensaciones demasiado intensas como para dejar lugar a la modestia.

Edward se tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a mordisquearle el labio inferior mientras acariciaba sus pliegues con una destreza que le hizo arquear la espalda y levantar las caderas del colchón. Edward introdujo un dedo en su interior y gimió contra su boca.

—Estás tan tensa, tan húmeda…

Isabella se sonrojó y sintió un dolor entre los muslos, un anhelo insoportable. Edward encontró su clítoris con el pulgar, y Isabella dejó de pensar y quedó reducida a sus instintos más elementales. Se incorporó para besarlo y se estremeció cuando sus pezones erectos rozaron su torso caliente y duro.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

—Te deseo tanto que estoy ardiendo…

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? —preguntó ella sin aliento, porque la había llevado a un abismo de anticipación que era insoportable, y sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia hacia él.

Edward sacó un preservativo y se lo puso mientras ella miraba, curiosa por lo que nunca había visto, pero también inquieta, aunque intentaba controlar esa sensación. Encajaría en ella, claro que sí. La naturaleza había diseñado a los hombres y a las mujeres para encajar. Se inclinó sobre ella, fuerte y seguro, y Isabella sintió la cabeza de su miembro presionando suavemente contra sus pliegues. Su cuerpo tembló cuando la penetró.

Le dolió y no pudo evitar gemir en protesta. Él se quedó quieto, mirándola confuso, y ella se sintió abochornada.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó Edward—. Te he hecho daño. Lo siento…

—No quiero hablar de ello —le dijo Isabella apresuradamente. Podía sentir la tensión aliviándose junto con el dolor, y sospechó que había hecho mucho ruido por nada—. Puedes seguir…

Aquella pequeña orden, en esa circunstancia tan inapropiada, hizo que Edward estuviese a punto de carcajearse. Pero contuvo la necesidad, pues Isabella parecía verdaderamente inquieta y avergonzada.

—Pero te he hecho daño…

—Algunas cosas son demasiado íntimas para hablarlas —le aseguró Isabella.

—¿De verdad quieres que siga? —insistió Edward, preguntándose por qué ninguna otra mujer le había provocado tantas ganas de reír.

—Será mejor que lo hagas —contestó Isabella, y abandonó toda esperanza de disfrutar con el acto.

Justo mientras pensaba eso, Edward la penetró de nuevo y un torrente de placer recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Cuando empezó a moverse, ella intentó contener la sorpresa. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, como si su cuerpo estuviese en sintonía con él. Experimentó un pequeño tormento placentero cuando él se retiró y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, lo que provocó un gemido en ella. Ya no podía controlar su respuesta. Comenzó a jadear a medida que el deseo aumentaba. El placer era cada vez mayor y se extendía por su cuerpo como un rayo que luchaba por escapar. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más, llegó a la cima y se dejó llevar por aquella agonía exquisita mientras él se convulsionaba sobre su cuerpo al alcanzar el clímax.

Con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción, Edward volvió a besarla.

—_Ebbene_… eres una mujer asombrosa —murmuró—. Ha merecido la pena continuar.

Completamente saciada, Isabella apretó los labios contra su hombro. Él le levantó la muñeca y acarició su pulso con la lengua. Isabella lo miró y supo que era un hombre que sabía qué botones pulsar. Apartó la sábana y se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó pensando en las sensaciones tan poderosas que había experimentado en sus brazos.

Había sido un sexo fantástico, pero deseaba más, y ya empezaba a preguntarse si Edward tendría intención de continuar lo que habían empezado. ¿O sería solo una distracción de fin de semana? Tenía que pensar en esa posibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, la suya había sido una atracción casual. Irónicamente, ella había sacrificado mucho más por estar con él. No podría casarse con Jacob Black. Apenas podía creer que hubiera estado tan ciega a la tentación al acceder a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba solo para complacer a sus padres. Había sido tonta e inmadura. La vida habría resultado mucho más fácil en esos momentos si hubiera prestado más atención a las advertencias de Victoria y le hubiera dicho a Jacob que lo sentía, pero que había cambiado de opinión.

Bueno, arrepentirse semanas antes de que se enviaran las invitaciones de boda era mejor que un matrimonio fracasado. Sin duda, Jacob se sentiría molesto con ella por hacerle perder el tiempo. Había hecho que todos perdieran el tiempo y probablemente la cancelación de la boda les costaría a sus padres mucho dinero. Había sido muy poco previsora con respecto a sus propias necesidades. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y todo había cambiado. Edward Masenti había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Isabella deseaba más de un matrimonio de lo que Jacob podría haberle dado nunca.

—Ven conmigo a la ducha —dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Isabella salió de la cama como tirada por una cuerda invisible. Estar desnuda sin ni siquiera una sábana encima era un desafío para ella, pero los malos recuerdos de lo que Alec le había hecho ya empezaban a reemplazarse por otros positivos. Lo que resultaba evidente era que deseaba estar con Edward y tenía la impresión de haber esperado toda su vida para sentir aquello por un hombre. Pero además era consciente de que volvería a Londres por la mañana y entonces sería él quien tendría la pelota en su tejado con respecto a lo que ocurriría después. De ninguna manera iba a ir tras él; tenía demasiado orgullo para eso.

Edward la agarró en la puerta y la levantó contra su cuerpo bronceado.

—Podría acostumbrarme a una mujer de tu tamaño, _gioia mia_. ¡Eres muy manejable!

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y Isabella dejó de pensar en el futuro. Viviría el momento. ¿Por qué no? Era joven. Era libre, al menos moralmente, para divertirse. La única nube en el horizonte era el hecho de que no se atrevía a ser sincera con Edward por miedo a que su explicación destruyese la buena impresión que tenía de ella.

El grifo de la ducha ya estaba abierto, y Isabella suspiró al sentir el agua en su cuerpo. Después, Edward la besó y todo lo demás dejó de importar. Él deslizó las manos por debajo de su trasero y la incorporó para que pudiera rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo con apasionado fervor. Al deslizar los dedos por su espalda, sintió la aspereza de su piel y se preguntó si habría tenido algún accidente, porque estaba segura de que lo que palpaba era algún tipo de cicatriz. Pero olvidó enseguida su curiosidad al sentir el calor de su boca. Y descubrió que lo deseaba de nuevo, porque se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió el calor entre las piernas.

—Estás tan caliente que me quemas —susurró Edward, y volvió a dejarla sobre los azulejos, presionando con su erección sobre su vientre.

El gel de ducha hacía espuma entre sus manos, y lo trasladó a su piel. Deslizó los dedos jabonosos sobre sus pechos, estimuló sus pezones y siguió bajando hasta encontrar su clítoris. Temblorosa, Isabella se apoyó en él para no caerse y ni siquiera intentó fingir que seguía controlando la situación. Con un gemido ansioso, Edward la levantó de nuevo y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de azulejos.

—No puedo esperar —dijo. Le separó los muslos y la dejó caer lentamente sobre su miembro hasta penetrarla con un suave movimiento.

Le colocó las manos en las caderas y la levantó ligeramente antes de volver a penetrarla. Era increíblemente excitante. Isabella no podía pensar, no podía hablar. Solo podía aferrarse a sus hombros. En algún momento, Edward la sacó de la ducha y la tumbó en el suelo para poder seguir dándole placer sin descanso. Ella se retorció con abandono y alcanzó otro clímax impresionante que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

—Vaya… —susurró poco después, apenas consciente de lo duro que estaba el suelo.

—No lo hemos planeado bien —respondió Edward abruptamente. Se puso en pie y la levantó a ella con él.

—¿Planeado? —Isabella parpadeó y alcanzó una de las toallas—. ¿Cómo?

—Se me ha olvidado ponerme un preservativo. ¿Tú tomas la píldora?

Isabella se quedó helada, mirándolo. De pronto se había puesto muy serio.

—No —contestó, y fue consciente del riesgo que acababan de correr—. Y estoy en mitad del ciclo.

—Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo —dijo Edward acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Pero te encuentro muy tentadora. Haces que me vuelva peligrosamente impulsivo.

—Seguro que no pasa nada —murmuró ella, e intentó disimular su miedo a quedarse embarazada, pensando que, si se parecía a su madre, la cual a pesar de querer más hijos solo se había quedado embarazada una vez, entonces no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta para alcanzar una toalla, Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta. Las cicatrices atravesaban en zigzag su espalda, y también había marcas oscuras en sus hombros.

—¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a tu espalda? —preguntó ella.

Edward se quedó quieto y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Es una larga historia —dijo.

Y no se ofreció a compartirla.

Se puso los boxers y una camisa para bajar con ella a asaltar la nevera. Era el día libre de Jane, pero había dejado el frigorífico lleno. Ambos estaban hambrientos. Edward encendió una vela en la terraza y allí devoraron el pollo y la ensalada, acompañado todo de un buen vino y una conversación animada. Isabella quería preguntarle por su espalda, pero no quería cotillear. De alguna manera, Edward la sentó en su regazo y deslizó las manos por debajo de su camiseta hasta acariciarle los pechos. Ella se estiró hacia atrás e, incapaces de resistirse al deseo, regresaron a la cama e hicieron el amor dos veces más. Después ella se quedó tendida en la cama, viendo a Edward dormir y sintiéndose ridículamente feliz.

Incluso a la luz de la luna tenía la cara más asombrosa de todas, desde sus pómulos marcados hasta su mandíbula angulosa, pasando por la nariz clásica. Deseaba tocarlo, deslizar los dedos por su piel, pero en vez de eso apretó los puños. Estaba pensando y actuando como una adolescente enamorada, así que se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbada boca arriba. Por alguna razón, no había logrado mostrarse con Edward igual de fría que se mostraba con los hombres, y eso la hacía sentirse insegura. Habían pasado ya la fase de conocerse y se habían lanzado a la pasión. Él se sentía igual de atraído hacia ella que ella hacia él, pensó Isabella, así que al menos el hechizo bajo el que se encontraba era mutuo…

Edward no podía dormir. Cuando se despertó aún era de noche, y se imaginó que sería la sensación de tener compañía la que le haría sentirse incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, siempre dormía solo. Nunca se quedaba a pasar la noche con nadie. No le gustaba ese tipo de cercanía. Por naturaleza era un solitario y, después de la infancia que había soportado, no le extrañaba sentirse incómodo con cualquier tipo de cercanía física que trascendiera el sexo. Pero ella era muy afectuosa. Lo besaba, lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba a su lado. Se apartó de ella haciendo un esfuerzo. Pronto se habría acabado. No sabía por qué la idea no le hacía sentirse más feliz. Pero tampoco había sido nunca dado a la introspección.

—¡Tendrías que haberme despertado antes! —se quejó Isabella varias horas más tarde mientras intentaba cerrar la cremallera de su bolsa de viaje.

Aunque Edward se había levantado temprano, la había dejado durmiendo y después había tenido que vestirse y hacer la maleta a toda velocidad para estar lista a la hora que él había dicho que tenían que marcharse. Al principio le había gustado que hiciese el esfuerzo de llevarla personalmente al aeropuerto, pero incluso la mujer más insensible se habría dado cuenta de lo educado y casi distante que parecía haberse vuelto de pronto. Isabella nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche, pero le daba la impresión de que su visión de la mañana de después describía a la perfección el comportamiento de Edward. La incomodidad que se palpaba en el ambiente no era solo culpa suya. Y tal vez simplemente hubiese disfrutado de una aventura de una noche, tal vez eso era lo único que Edward Masenti y ella iban a compartir.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que Edward intentase mantener una relación a distancia con ella? ¿Iría a Londres por trabajo? Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tal vez no volviera a verlo nunca.

Su cliente potencial se había convertido en su amante, y eso podría hacer que no la tuviese en cuenta para el proyecto.

—¿Sigues queriendo ver los planos para la villa? —preguntó.

—Sí, por supuesto —confirmó Edward mientras llevaba su bolsa de viaje al piso de abajo.

Isabella estaba muy alerta. ¿Acaso Edward habría fantaseado ya con la idea de decirle que no se molestara en seguir con los planos? En realidad, eso proporcionaría un final adecuado para una situación potencialmente embarazosa. «No volveré a verlo. No volveré a verlo». Aquella convicción enturbiaba su alegría. Se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba, que hacía solo unos días ni siquiera había oído su nombre. Y aunque esos pensamientos daban vueltas por su mente, el orgullo le obligó a mantener la cabeza alta. Con gran eficiencia habló de cuándo le enviaría los planos para que los estudiara mientras establecía el nivel de detalle que requería. Como Edward parecía tener poco que decir en ese aspecto, Isabella quedó convencida de que rechazaría el proyecto, pero como Floración Perfecta cobraba por hacer diseños básicos, no habría perdido el tiempo del todo.

Edward abrió la puerta de la casa y llevó su equipaje al coche. De pie en el porche, ella se puso la chaqueta mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura y se culpaba a sí misma por, en primer lugar, haber abandonado su profesionalidad. Aquella sensación de pérdida e incomodidad era el castigo por su comportamiento imprudente.

—Isabella… —al levantar la mirada, se quedó desconcertada cuando Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó, porque a juzgar por cómo se había estado comportando, era lo último que habría esperado de él.

Pero teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional en el que Isabella se encontraba, Edward solo tuvo que besarla para que ella hundiera las manos en su pelo. De hecho, lo apretó contra su cuerpo antes de soltarlo y apartar la cabeza al darse cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo más un beso casto que un abrazo apasionado.

Y justo al soltarlo se desencadenó el desastre. Se quedó mirando con sorpresa al ver a dos hombres con cámaras a pocos metros de ellos. Los hombres salieron de sus escondites, obviamente tras haberles sacado fotos mientras se besaban, y corrieron hasta desaparecer entre los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad.

—¿De dónde diablos han salido? ¿Quiénes son, por el amor de Dios? —preguntó Isabella furiosa—. ¿Por qué nos estaban haciendo fotos?


	5. Capitulo 4

**_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**Capítulo 4

—_Paparazzi_. Debían de estar frente a la casa esperando su oportunidad —lo que primero alertó a Isabella de que algo iba mal fue la calma con que Edward lo explicó. No parecía sorprendido por la invasión de su privacidad, y tampoco parecía molestarle, lo cual le sorprendió.

—Pero ¿para qué? —preguntó Isabella, maravillada por su actitud cuando todo aquel a quien conocía que formaba parte de la vida pública odiaba que los fotógrafos invadiesen su intimidad.

—Obviamente, tú sabes por qué les resulta interesante fotografiarte con otro hombre —dijo Edward con frialdad.

Desconcertada por aquel tono, Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Si eran _paparazzi_, ¿cómo sabían que estaba aquí contigo? ¿Y otro hombre? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Edward arqueó una ceja y la miró con desprecio.

—¿Es que te has olvidado de tu prometido el griego? ¿Del hecho de que vas a casarte con Jacob Black este verano? Teniendo en cuenta eso, podrían vender las fotografías conmigo por una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

A Isabella le costaba trabajo respirar. Estaba sorprendida por aquel nivel de información.

—¿Sabes lo de Jacob?

—Obviamente —admitió Edward.

—No estamos prometidos —dijo ella, aunque no sabía por qué se molestaba en intentar hacer una distinción cuando era evidente que Edward Masenti ya la había juzgado negativamente por su silencio—. No hay anillo ni compromiso. No es que Jacob y yo estemos enamorados ni nada por el estilo.

Edward levantó una mano para silenciarla, y su falta de interés fue como una bofetada.

—Lo que tú digas.

—No —Isabella se negaba a callarse. Estaba decidida a defender su comportamiento lo mejor posible—. En cuanto volviera a Londres, pensaba decirle a Jacob que no podía seguir con esto. No estaba tonteando a sus espaldas. No soy así. Ya había decidido que no podía casarme con él después de conocerte.

—Para mí es irrelevante.

—¿Sabías lo de Jacob y no dijiste nada? —preguntó Isabella, luchando por comprender e intentando no centrarse en aquellas palabras tan dolorosas. «Para mí es irrelevante». ¿No le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuese a casarse con otro hombre?

—Si no quieres perder el avión, tenemos que marcharnos ya —contestó Edward sin emoción alguna.

—Tomaré un vuelo más tarde. Yo lo pagaré —dijo Isabella con voz temblorosa—. Ahora mismo me interesa más descubrir qué está pasando aquí. Anoche me fui a la cama con un hombre y esta mañana es como si me hubiera despertado con su gemelo malo. Si sabías lo de Jacob, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste?

Edward resistió la tentación de preguntarle por qué no lo había mencionado ella. ¿Por qué debería importarle? No significaba nada para él. Respiró profundamente y controló cualquier reacción emocional. Quería terminar con la conversación y tenía la impresión de que la sinceridad sería la mejor política dadas las circunstancias.

—Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por asegurarme de que tus planes de matrimonio se fueran al traste, pues creo que eso tendrá un efecto negativo en las esperanzas de tu padre de venderle el grupo hotelero a Black.

Isabella se quedó tan sorprendida por la explicación que empezaron a temblarle las piernas, y tuvo que sentarse en el murete que rodeaba los arbustos junto al porche.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Te he tendido una trampa —explicó Edward—. Desde el principio hasta el final. Me puse en contacto con tu empresa de diseño, te traje aquí…

—Y te acostaste conmigo —concluyó Isabella con la cara pálida—. ¿Eso formaba parte de la trampa? Si querías que Jacob me dejara plantada, asegurarte de que se publicaran fotos de su futura esposa en actitud comprometida sería un buen comienzo.

—Eso pensaba, pero, lo creas o no, no deseaba herirte personalmente —dijo Edward—. Tu padre siempre ha sido mi objetivo.

—¿Mi padre? —Isabella apenas podía moverse. Sentía los músculos agarrotados. Tenía los pies muy juntos y las manos apretadas con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dedos—. ¿Por qué iba a ser mi padre tu objetivo?

—Hace dieciséis años, tu padre se llevó a mi hermana, Rosalie, a navegar un fin de semana y, cuando el yate empezó a tener problemas, él se salvó el pellejo y dejó que ella se ahogara. Tenía veinte años y estaba embarazada de él.

Horrorizada, Isabella negó con la cabeza, como para aclararse las ideas. Dieciséis años atrás su padre se había divorciado de la madre de Victoria, pero seguía siendo un hombre soltero. Isabella había nacido unos años antes de que sus padres se casaran, pero un anillo de compromiso o un bebé nunca lograban que Charles Swan se mantuviese fiel. Sí que recordaba que había sucedido algo, algún tipo de incidente, que había provocado muchas peleas entre sus padres. ¿Sería eso? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Intentó recordar, pero su memoria parecía haberse ido de vacaciones. Al fin y al cabo, por entonces ella solo tenía seis años. ¿Y aun así Edward la había escogido para vengarse por algo que creía que Charles Swan le había hecho a su hermana?

—Así que ya sabes la verdad.

Isabella apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta que empezó a dolerle la mandíbula, pero no quería comenzar a hablar impulsivamente. Sí, ahora sabía que una vez más un hombre la había tomado por tonta. Tal vez todos aquellos que la llamaban tonta, incluyendo a sus padres, tuvieran razón. No había sospechado en absoluto de Edward mientras él llevaba a cabo su ofensiva.

Hasta esa mañana no había advertido su cambio de actitud. ¿Qué decía eso de ella? Que en lo referente a los hombres, era estúpida y ciega. Elegir a Edward Masenti después de Alec Vulturi sugería que tomaba muy malas decisiones. Ya había caído dos veces en trampas orquestadas por hombres que querían utilizarla para sus propios fines. Se sentía como si la hubiesen abandonado en un territorio extraño. ¿Aquel hombre, que la había usado sin escrúpulos, era el hombre del que creía que se estaba enamorando? Ese era el mayor golpe de todos, y había dejado su orgullo hecho pedazos.

—Llama a un taxi que me lleve al aeropuerto —le dijo Isabella.

—No es necesario —Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto como si esperase que aun así ella se subiese al coche como un perro obediente.

Isabella lo miró con desprecio e ignoró la invitación.

—Así que te acostaste conmigo para arruinar el pacto de mi padre con Jacob. Al menos ahora sé qué tipo de hombre eres —dijo—. Has utilizado mi negocio para atraerme a tu trampa, me has engañado, te has aprovechado de mi confianza, me has robado la virginidad…

—¿La virginidad? No puede ser…

—Sí. Has sido mi primer amante. No voy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera. ¿De verdad has sido tan tonto como para creerte todo lo que publicaban de mí los periódicos? —preguntó Isabella ferozmente. Se puso en pie y estiró los hombros mientras expresaba sus sentimientos sin avergonzarse—. Claro que ahora desearía no haberme acostado contigo, pero al menos me alivia descubrir de primera mano el bastardo sin escrúpulos que eres, para poder asegurarme de no tener nada más que ver contigo.

—Isabella…

—¡No, escúchame tú a mí para variar! —exclamó ella—. Yo no hice nada para heriros a tu hermana o a ti. Ni siquiera sabía que existías hasta que te conocí. Si tenías un problema con mi padre, deberías haber tenido el coraje y la decencia de hablar con él de ello y dejarme a mí al margen. No tenías excusa para atraerme a tu venganza hacia él.

Edward soportó el ataque verbal en silencio. Isabella pensaba que tal vez se diera cuenta de que tenía derecho a hablar.

—¿Vas a montarte en el coche? —preguntó entonces.

—No. Llama a un taxi. ¡No dejaría que me llevaras ni aunque me estuviese muriendo! —se acercó al coche y sacó su bolsa de viaje de nuevo con una fuerza nacida de la absoluta rabia.

Edward llamó por el móvil.

—El taxi llegará en diez minutos —volvió a guardar el teléfono y se quedó mirándola—. ¿De verdad he sido tu primer amante?

Isabella empleó unas palabras muy malsonantes para decirle dónde podía irse, y ella se sorprendió tanto como él, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de lenguaje. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí hablando con un hombre que la había engañado y le había hecho daño deliberadamente.

—Será mejor que te sientes dentro a esperar —le aconsejó Edward.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada de odio y se quedó donde estaba.

—Te has asegurado de que los _paparazzi_ me pillaran aquí contigo. ¡Por eso me has besado! —exclamó ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de reprobación y odio, pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba porque, aunque Jacob no fuese a casarse con ella después de eso, sin duda se sentiría abochornado por ese tipo de publicidad. Y no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Al contarle la historia de su hermana, Edward había dicho que era la verdad. Pero ¿lo era? Isabella sabía que podía haber muchas verdades y dudaba de su versión. ¿De verdad su padre había dejado que se ahogara una mujer embarazada? Le sorprendería si fuese cierto. No le caía bien su padre y lo temía cuando se enfadaba. Había adorado a su hermano, Paul, el hijo listo que había deseado que siguiera sus pasos, pero ella solo había sido una decepción para él. Charles Swan estaba obsesionado con el dinero y el estatus social. Era amoral, tenía un temperamento violento y tendencia a atacar físicamente, pero nunca había hecho nada, que ella supiera, que sugiriese que pudiera ser descaradamente malvado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su padre la mataría por tener una aventura con otro hombre y ofender a Jacob. Incluso bajo la luz del sol, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Solo los valientes enfadaban a Charles Swan. Su madre se escandalizaría. Y Isabella tendría que evitar a Victoria para asegurarse de que su hermanastra no se viera implicada en sus problemas, porque su padre se volvería loco si Victoria la apoyaba. De hecho, nadie sentiría simpatía hacia ella cuando se publicaran sus fotos con Edward. Tal vez no existiera un compromiso con Jacob, pero, incluso sin un anuncio oficial, mucha gente ya sabía que estaban organizando una boda.

Edward vio el taxi desaparecer por el camino. Se había acabado y, tras satisfacer su honor, podía volver a su existencia tranquila y civilizada. Había hecho lo que se había propuesto hacer. Debería estar satisfecho de que, después de tantos años, Charles Swan estuviese a punto de recibir el tipo de justicia que solo un hombre de su codicia merecía. Pero la Renee inminente le dejaba un extraño vacío y una sensación de incomodidad.

En su mente, el banquero famoso por su frialdad aún podía ver la cara pálida de Isabella Swan y la incredulidad de su mirada. De pronto le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Fue algo absurdo y no era un hombre que hiciera cosas absurdas, además le dolió condenadamente. Comenzó a fluir la sangre de sus nudillos magullados, pero aquel brote de violencia sirvió para liberar parte de la frustración que sentía. No tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía así.

¿Isabella era virgen? No tenía razón para mentirle en eso, y él había ignorado esa sospecha porque le parecía improbable que una chica rica y guapa pudiera seguir siendo tan inocente a esa edad. Recordó su falta de seguridad en la cama y apretó los labios al darse cuenta de que era culpable de haberse creído todo lo que había leído sobre ella en la prensa. Pocas chicas como ella eran vírgenes, pero ella lo había sido y él había ignorado sus sospechas precisamente porque le convenía. De haber sabido la verdad sobre la hija de Charles Swan, ¿la habría usado como arma para atacar a su padre? No podía responder a esa pregunta. Seguía preguntándose por qué no habría habido ningún hombre antes que él, y entonces negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba hecho y no podía volver atrás. Ya solo tenía que esperar a que Black retirase la oferta para comprar el grupo Royale y entonces habría logrado su objetivo.

Aun así, por primera vez Edward se estaba cuestionando el deseo de venganza que había alimentado desde los trece años. Era como tocar un diente sensible. Siendo adolescente, sabía que sería absurdo perder el tiempo en una confrontación personal con el antiguo amante de su hermana. Charles Swan le habría mentido igual que había mentido en la investigación policial. Era un hombre vanidoso y taimado en el que no se podía confiar. Edward intentó no pensar que tal vez el fin no siempre justificara los medios. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. La reprobación y el odio de aquellos increíbles ojos lavanda no podían destruir el recuerdo de su hermana ni la necesidad de contraatacar en su nombre. Rosalie no había sido alguien influyente. No había tenido contactos poderosos que pudieran poner en tela de juicio la supuesta causa de la muerte.

En comparación, Isabella Swan no significaba nada para él. No era un hombre emocional. Probablemente, no volvería a verla nunca. A no ser que resultase que estaba embarazada. Y, después de lo que había hecho, ese sería el mayor desastre de todos. Seguía sin poder creerse que hubiera corrido ese riesgo con ella. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo era un acontecimiento tan abrumador? Siempre había estado orgulloso de su autocontrol, algo poco común en su familia. ¿Cómo entonces se había dejado llevar por la pasión hasta tal punto? En realidad había sido un fin de semana maravilloso; Isabella había desafiado sus expectativas en cada momento, y pocas cosas habían salido según el plan.

Pero ¿por qué estaba cuestionando su comportamiento? ¿Por qué diablos le había dado un puñetazo a la pared? Era un hombre orientado a las metas y, tras conseguir su objetivo, debería estar celebrándolo. Al fin y al cabo, Black no seguiría adelante con su plan de casarse con Isabella en cuanto viera su foto en brazos de otro hombre. Edward decidió que el problema era que se había acercado demasiado a su presa. La había encontrado muy deseable e imposible de resistir, y lo que le molestaba era que aquello siguiera dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Ignóralos, cariño —le aconsejó Seth a Isabella mientras la ayudaba a meter otra caja en la furgoneta que había tomado prestada para ayudarla a mudarse a su nueva casa. _Fluffy_ asomó la cabeza por encima de su caja con los ojos muy abiertos. El conejo odiaba los cambios y los viajes.

Oculta tras unas enormes gafas de sol, Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por parecer indiferente a los dos reporteros que le hacían preguntas mientras tomaban fotos para documentar su salida de casa de sus padres. Si se hubiera independizado tiempo atrás, no se sentiría tan perdida. Por otra parte, toda situación tenía su lado positivo. Se recordó a sí misma que aquel era el primer día de su nueva vida. Tal vez sus padres la hubieran echado de casa y se hubieran desentendido de ella, pero al menos ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y de concentrarse en su negocio.

Seth miró a Isabella antes de arrancar y le estrechó la mano.

—Las cosas mejorarán cuando te instales en tu nuevo piso.

—No podrían ir a peor —Seth, moreno y de ojos azules, un exitoso asesor de relaciones públicas, era uno de los pocos amigos de Isabella que se había mantenido a su lado cuando se destapó la noticia diez días antes.

Siendo la hija de Charles Swan y la supuesta prometida de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, Isabella había sido muy popular. Sin el dinero de su padre, había descubierto que sus amigos no eran tantos. Ya no podría permitirse ir de compras, ni viajar al extranjero, ni tantas otras cosas que había dado por supuestas. Cierto que Victoria se habría puesto de su lado, pero Isabella no había querido enfurecer más a su padre alentando a su hermanastra a involucrarse en sus problemas.

Al fin y al cabo, Isabella aceptaba que había tomado algunas decisiones muy malas y que tendría que pagar el precio de sus errores. Aquella foto con Edward tras pasar el fin de semana con él en lo que habían descrito como «un nido de amor en las colinas toscanas» había aparecido en uno de los peores tabloides. Jacob no había tardado en rechazarla. La llamada telefónica de su antiguo prometido había sido todo un ejemplo de frialdad y contención. Jacob no le había reprochado nada, simplemente había señalado que era evidente que no encajarían. Había colgado el teléfono mientras ella seguía intentando disculparse por un tipo de escándalo y un comportamiento por el que ninguna mujer podría disculparse de manera adecuada.

Comparada con la moderación de Jacob, la furia de sus padres no había conocido límites. Había sido un tremendo ataque verbal que había acabado cuando Charles Swan le había exigido a su hija que se fuese de su casa. Pero al menos su padre se había limitado al abuso verbal y había controlado su temperamento. Por desgracia, no siempre era así.

Isabella había buscado en Internet la historia de su padre y el episodio del yate. Pero los escasos hechos la habían dejado igual que estaba a la hora de poder culpar a alguien. Un terremoto en Asia y las olas resultantes habían hecho que el yate alquilado se hundiese en mitad de la noche. Al parecer, había ocurrido todo muy deprisa. Un miembro de la tripulación y una pasajera llamada Rosalie, descrita como una modelo italiana, habían desaparecido, presuntamente ahogados. Dado que su padre ya estaba furioso, le había parecido inútil mencionar un incidente que podría haberle enfadado más. Pero sobre todo, si ni siquiera una investigación policial había logrado declarar culpable a su padre, Isabella dudaba de que sus dotes de persuasión obtuvieran un resultado mejor. ¿Y por qué no estaba siendo más sincera consigo misma? No había sacado el tema del yate porque temía que eso pudiera desencadenar el temperamento de su padre. Había sido demasiado cobarde.

El estudio que había alquilado era una obra maestra del diseño en donde el mínimo espacio posible se empleaba para cubrir las necesidades básicas, aunque no cubría nada en absoluto, pensó Isabella mientras desempaquetaba sus cosas, horrorizada por la falta de espacio. Si había poco espacio para las cosas del día a día, había menos espacio aún para _Fluffy_. Un vecino ya le había informado de que no se permitían mascotas en el edificio y había amenazado con denunciarla al casero. Pero en ese momento aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Para cuando terminó de comprar sábanas, comida y utensilios para la cocina, el balance de su cuenta bancaria había caído alarmantemente. Teniendo en cuenta que solo disponía del pequeño salario que ganaba con el negocio de su tía, tendría que aprender a prescindir de cosas si no quería acabar endeudada. Ahora que podía trabajar a jornada completa, le habría venido bien prescindir de los servicios de Peter como gerente, pero, debido a su dislexia, Peter se había convertido en una parte esencial del negocio.

Se fue a dormir temprano la primera noche que pasó en el apartamento. En cuanto cerró los ojos, la angustia que había estado intentando controlar durante todo el día se apoderó de ella: la sensación de pérdida y de traición, la convicción de que debía de ser la mujer más estúpida de la Tierra, y aquel profundo dolor. Pero encerró aquel autodesprecio y aquel dolor en lo profundo de su mente y se recordó a sí misma que mañana sería otro día.

Aquella misma semana, en su oficina de Florencia, Edward era incapaz de concentrarse en las reuniones. La imagen de una pequeña rubia invadía sus sueños y planeaba sobre sus horas de trabajo. Por la noche soñaba con Isabella Swan en todo tipo de situaciones eróticas, haciéndole toda clase de cosas increíblemente excitantes.

Ni siquiera las duchas frías lograban aliviar su excitación constante y, dado que era un hombre práctico, buscó inmediatamente una solución efectiva a su libido. Desde que Isabella había regresado al Reino Unido, él había cenado con dos mujeres diferentes, había llevado a otra a la ópera y acompañado a una cuarta a un acto benéfico. Todas eran atractivas y entretenidas. Cualquiera de ellas se habría acostado con él sin darle importancia, pero ninguna de ellas le resultaba tentadora y, por primera vez, Edward había evitado las situaciones íntimas.

También había descubierto fallos en las cuatro mujeres, y ahora se preguntaba cuándo se había vuelto tan exigente. Pero, aunque odiaba que las mujeres hablasen demasiado, una de ellas había resultado muy callada, la otra tenía una risa insoportable, la tercera no paraba de hablar de compras y la cuarta no paraba de buscar su reflejo en los espejos.

Todos los días recibía en su despacho todos los periódicos ingleses importantes y los hojeaba a media mañana mientras se tomaba el café, sin querer admitir lo que verdaderamente estaba buscando. Aun así, cada día se tomaba antes el descanso para el café. Sin embargo, durante la segunda semana encontró lo que buscaba al ver la foto de Isabella con otro hombre. Frunció el ceño, al principio preguntándose quién sería ese guapo rubio que iba con ella. Isabella parecía más pequeña que nunca con una maleta casi tan grande como ella. Edward leyó entre líneas la columna. ¿Tan furiosa estaba su familia como para echarla de casa? ¿Qué otra cosa debería pensar?

Edward se quedó sorprendido, y se imaginó a un cachorro abandonado junto a una autopista, un cachorro que no sabía cómo evitar las ruedas de los coches. La hija de Charles Swan, a la que probablemente habrían malcriado toda su vida, no debía de tener muchas técnicas de supervivencia. Él tenía un pasado mucho más humilde y duro, y por eso estaba horrorizado. No había previsto esas consecuencias, pero sentía que debía haberlo hecho. Al fin y al cabo, la pérdida de Jacob Black como yerno debía de haber sido una gran decepción, y Charles Swan no era el tipo de hombre que llevase con elegancia esos contratiempos. Evidentemente, había desatado su ira contra su hija.

Sintiéndose responsable de todo aquello, Edward descolgó el teléfono y organizó un vuelo a Londres en su _jet_ privado esa misma tarde. Solo quería asegurarse de que Isabella estuviese bien, nada más, nada más complejo ni personal, aunque si resultaba estar embarazada, las cosas se volverían mucho más personales. Al fin y al cabo, Edward sabía que sería el último hombre sobre la Tierra capaz de adoptar un acercamiento informal a un embarazo no planeado. Conocía demasiado bien las desventajas de esa opción. Hicieron falta un par de llamadas más para saber dónde vivía Isabella, y los cotilleos no deseados que obtuvo con esa información le convencieron de que la hija de Charles Swan debía de estar pasando un mal momento.

¿Por qué debería importarle? ¿Por qué se sentía tan responsable de lo que pudiera ocurrirle? Mientras que él era un hombre libre, Isabella había elegido traicionar la confianza del hombre con el que había prometido casarse. Era una mentirosa infiel sin conciencia, la hija malcriada del hombre al que odiaba. Pero aun así no podía olvidar que él había sido el primer amante de Isabella. La idea de que pudiera haberse equivocado con ella en ese sentido le hizo preguntarse si existirían otras cosas en las que también podría haberse equivocado. Y para ser un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, aquella posibilidad era toda una sorpresa.

Al día siguiente, Edward llamó al apartamento de Isabella a las nueve de la mañana. Incluso antes de entrar al edificio ya estaba preguntándose por qué iba a visitar a la hija de su enemigo. Se recordó a sí mismo que tal vez la hubiera dejado embarazada. Si ese era el caso, era su deber cuidar de ella y, hasta que lo supiera con seguridad, no podía darle la espalda e ignorar su situación. Isabella había crecido mimada y con todos los lujos a su alcance, así que ¿cómo llevaría la vida sin red de seguridad?

Edward salió del ascensor en el piso de Isabella y se encontró con una discusión acalorada. Un hombre mayor y corpulento estaba en la puerta de Isabella diciendo:

—No es una negociación abierta. ¡O se va el conejo o te marchas de aquí!

—Pero eso es… —dijo Isabella.

—No se permiten mascotas de ningún tipo. Firmaste el contrato de alquiler y estás al tanto de las condiciones. Quiero que ese animal salga de aquí hoy o te echo.

—No tengo ningún otro sitio donde llevarlo —dijo Isabella.

—No es mi problema —le contestó el casero, se dio la vuelta y entró en el ascensor del que Edward había salido hacía unos segundos.

Cuando Edward se movió, Isabella advirtió su presencia y se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí?

Al ver a Edward, la sorpresa envolvió a Isabella como una vaina, de modo que los ruidos exteriores parecían llegar de muy lejos. El ruido del tráfico, las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose en el edificio, todo parecía amortiguado. Cuando el casero se marchó, ofendido por su actitud combativa, Edward ocupó su lugar. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que su aspecto era fabuloso, irresistiblemente italiano con un traje gris que tenía que ser de diseño. Desde su pelo negro hasta los increíbles rasgos de su cara, era un hombre arrebatadoramente guapo.

Pero a Isabella le dolía mirarlo y, al sentir el dolor de su mentira, la rabia resurgió como una llama. Entornó los párpados para ocultar su vulnerabilidad. A Edward no le había importado nada, ni siquiera la había deseado por lo que era. Simplemente la había utilizado como arma para atacar a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó—. ¿Y cómo has averiguado mi dirección?

—Tengo mis fuentes —contestó Edward mirándola fijamente para advertir cualquier cambio.

Ataviada con unos vaqueros recortados y unas chanclas, parecía más pequeña y joven de lo que él recordaba, pero también más guapa. Su piel cremosa no tenía ninguna imperfección. La abundante melena rubia platino que caía alrededor de sus hombros era tan brillante como un faro, proporcionando el marco perfecto para unos rasgos delicados dominados por aquellos ojos de color lavanda y esa boca carnosa y tentadora. Y sin más, Edward la deseó de nuevo. La presión que sentía en la entrepierna era una respuesta que le inquietaba bastante. Se movía por pensamientos lógicos y fríos; no tenía tiempo para cosas incontroladas o absurdas. No comprendía la irracionalidad de esa atracción cuando se había mostrado indiferente hacia tantas otras mujeres. Inmediatamente intentó buscar sus defectos. Era demasiado pequeña, su pelo resultaba demasiado brillante, hablaba como un tren de alta velocidad sin pararse a tomar aliento, y casi todo eran cosas superfluas. Pero al contrario de lo que decía la prensa, era cualquier cosa menos estúpida. Tenía mucho sentido del humor y una mente muy ágil.

Mientras Edward la miraba de arriba abajo como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo, Isabella se enfureció más.

—Aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí —estaba roja de rabia, y de pronto se imaginó la razón más probable de su reaparición—. Ah, claro, quieres saber si…

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Edward, al que no le gustaba tener conversaciones íntimas en lugares públicos.

—No quiero dejarte entrar, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción —respondió Isabella, y pensó que, lejos de preocuparse por la posibilidad de un embarazo, ella había bloqueado esa idea en Italia y se había negado a volver a pensar en ello, pues le parecía que tenía otras cosas más apremiantes de las que ocuparse.

Un sonido rompió el tenso silencio. Al entrar Edward, _Fluffy_ golpeó el suelo con sus patas traseras en señal de protesta, lanzó un chillido de pánico y salió corriendo hacia su cajón.

Edward se quedó desconcertado por aquella actuación.

—¿Tienes un conejo dentro de casa? —preguntó, pues su única experiencia anterior con los conejos era la creencia de que la gente los disparaba o se los comía, y a veces ambas cosas.

—Sí. _Fluffy_ es mi mascota. Se pone nerviosa con los hombres —señaló Isabella, y deseó haber sido tan cautelosa como _Fluffy_ al conocerlo a él, porque tal vez así se habría protegido.

Estaba mirando a Edward con antipatía. No podía dejar de mirarlo y, de pronto y sin previo aviso, recordó más de lo necesario de aquella noche en el nido de amor de las colinas toscanas. Recordó la luz de primera hora de la mañana brillando en la densidad de su pelo negro y revuelto. Ella había deslizado las manos por ese pelo antes de deslizarlas por su torso firme hasta llegar a su miembro, y explorarlo con un deseo y una necesidad que no había sentido por otro hombre. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza ante aquellos recuerdos tan íntimos que quiso llevarse una mano al pecho para calmarse.

—Aún no sé si estoy embarazada o no —admitió con franqueza, con la esperanza de regresar al planeta Tierra con un tema prosaico. Tal vez Edward fuese guapísimo, pero era su enemigo y un artista del engaño, y lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho.

Aún desconcertado por la presencia de un conejo que asomaba el hocico por encima de su caja, Edward frunció el ceño, incómodo con una situación en la que nunca antes había estado. El tipo de amantes que tenía solían tomar precauciones y nunca ocurrían accidentes, o al menos, si ocurrían, se manejaban con discreción.

—Creo que hay pruebas que te puedes hacer.

—Compraré una y te haré saber el resultado cuando lo haya hecho —murmuró ella—. Pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme…

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—_Fluffy_, mi mascota. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella? Mi vecino ya ha puesto una queja y ya has oído al casero. No quiere ceder. Va a echarme de aquí si no le encuentro a _Fluffy_ un hogar.

—Las reglas son las reglas —respondió Edward, poco acostumbrado a tener mascotas. Era un desafío para él comprender la profundidad de su afecto hacia el animal, pero con su expresión de angustia era suficiente—. Tal vez podrías regalar al conejo.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

—¡No podría deshacerme de _Fluffy_! —exclamó—. Lleva conmigo desde que cumplí los dieciséis años y le quiero. Gracias a ti he tenido que soportar muchas cosas en las últimas dos semanas, pero puedo hacerle frente porque soy fuerte.

Edward seguía centrado en lo que era más importante para él.

—Compraré una prueba de embarazo y te la traeré…

—¡No te molestes! —Isabella lo miró con desprecio y Edward se sorprendió, porque no había pensado que aquellos ojos de color lavanda pudieran expresar tanta aversión.

—Debo hacerlo. Estoy implicado en esta situación y no podré relajarme hasta que no sepamos dónde nos encontramos.

—Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es saber dónde estás, puedo ayudarte ahora mismo —respondió Isabella—. Te odio. Si descubro que estoy embarazada, te odiaré más aún. ¿Qué haré? Te demandaré en todos los juzgados del país hasta conseguir apoyo económico y espero que eso te avergüence.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.

—Si estás embarazada, no tendrás que demandarme para recibir apoyo económico. Yo me encargaría de las facturas sin problemas.

Poco impresionada con aquella declaración, y sin gustarle la idea de estar en deuda con él, Isabella se estiró tanto que empezó a dolerle la columna vertebral.

—¡Entonces lucharé para no aceptar tu apoyo económico! —respondió.

Edward captó el mensaje. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Isabella iba a ir a por él. Como le encantaban los desafíos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Isabella no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

—Volveré enseguida —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

—No eres Terminator —contestó ella antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran tras él.

Edward, su sofisticado y elegante banquero, había ido a comprarle una prueba de embarazo, probablemente una tarea muy por debajo de su estatus. Él no era suyo, se recordó a sí misma, maravillada por haber podido pensar algo así. ¿Por qué se molestaba en hablar con él? Ya tenía un retraso de cuatro días, un hecho en el que había intentado no pensar porque ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, normalmente era como un reloj en ese sentido, así que su ciclo también era fuente de preocupaciones. Acarició a _Fluffy_, y tuvo que admitir que todavía no quería hacerse la prueba porque prefería mantenerse alegre con ideas más positivas. Convertirse en madre soltera dadas sus circunstancias actuales sería una auténtica pesadilla.

Poco menos de una hora más tarde, Edward regresó y le entregó una bolsa. Isabella sacó no una, sino cuatro cajas diferentes con diversas pruebas de embarazo.

—No sabía cuál preferirías —declaró sin inmutarse. Isabella abrió la caja más grande y sacó las instrucciones. La letra era tan pequeña que no podía leerla y el diagrama se volvió borroso. Empezó a temblarle la mano y la sensación de humillación amenazaba con abrumarla.

—Vete a casa —le ordenó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué? Prefiero esperar —la impaciencia de Edward por conocer los resultados se notaba en su cara y en su postura. Levantó otra de las cajas—. Usa esta. Por lo que he leído en la caja, creo que puede dar un resultado inmediato.

Agradecida por la información, Isabella la abrió, desplegó las instrucciones sobre la mesa con cuidado y entornó los párpados con calma en un intento por enfocar la letra minúscula. Lo único que veía era una mezcla de símbolos sueltos. Pensó que probablemente fuesen los nervios y la presencia de Edward los que hacían que su dislexia empeorase. Tenía que mantenerse calmada y centrada, pero en ese momento su autodisciplina estaba ausente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella tomó aliento.

—La letra es tan pequeña que no puedo leerla —se quejó.

Edward dio por hecho que tendría problemas de visión, pero no querría admitirlo o hacer algo al respecto, así que levantó la hoja y leyó las frases importantes. Isabella habría preferido leerla ella misma. Se le encendieron las mejillas, pero bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño con la prueba y pensó que cualquier cosa sería mejor que dejar que Edward descubriera su incapacidad.

Solo cuando Isabella llegó a sexto curso, un profesor preocupado le pidió a su madre que permitiera que un psicólogo le hiciese pruebas a su hija. Diagnosticada como disléxica severa, Isabella por fin recibió la ayuda que necesitaba para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Por desgracia, para entonces su autoestima se había hundido hasta tocar fondo y había sido incapaz de creer que podría aprobar un examen. Al fin y al cabo, su padre había dicho que la dislexia no era más que una «pobre excusa para la estupidez» y se había negado a reconocer la existencia de tal trastorno.

Aunque les habían recomendado un logopeda para enseñar a Isabella a enfrentarse al problema, su padre se había negado diciendo que era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. No era de extrañar que Isabella nunca se hubiera recuperado de la vergüenza de su padre al saber que su hija sufría algo etiquetado como «problemas de aprendizaje». Era un tema que nunca se trataba en su casa, pero a veces sospechaba que era la principal razón por la que sus padres seguían viéndola como una niña y no como la adulta que era.

Isabella se quedó de pie en el baño, mirando el reloj de pared que el anterior inquilino se había dejado allí. Se negaba a quedarse mirando el palito para ver si cambiaba de color. Cuando acabó el tiempo de espera, estiró los hombros y por fin miró la pequeña ventanita, donde había aparecido la rayita de confirmación que más había temido. Comenzaron a temblarle las piernas y empezó a sudar horrorizada.

—Me temo que son malas noticias —dijo al abrir la puerta.

—Déjame ver —acostumbrado a confiar solo en sus propios poderes de observación, Edward insistió en ver la prueba. Habría palidecido de no haber tenido la atención puesta en Isabella, que ya mostraba suficiente angustia y consternación por los dos.

—Ya puedes marcharte —le dijo.

Pero Edward se quedó donde estaba y le miró el vientre. Un bebé. Isabella iba a tener su bebé. Iba a tener un bebé con la hija de Charles Swan. Estaba horrorizado por la noticia. Un momento de descuido en el calor de la pasión era lo único que había hecho falta para cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Sin embargo, él mejor que nadie sabía cuál era el riesgo potencial de tamaño descuido, y no tenía excusa.

—No puedo dejarte así —declaró con voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué no? —Isabella estaba demasiado traumatizada como para pensar más allá de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su propio cuerpo—. ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

Con aquel recordatorio innecesario, Edward se quedó donde estaba. Era un mal momento, pero en sus casi treinta años había vivido muy malos momentos y no permitiría que aquello le desbordase. Pero para él lo peor de la situación era que se trataba de algo ajeno a su control, y eso era lo que menos le agradaba.

—Me gustaría encargarme de esto antes de marcharme.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla, desconfiada por aquella elección de palabras.

—¿Encargarte de esto? —repitió, asombrada por el sentimiento de protección hacia su bebé que experimentó en aquel momento—. Debería decirte esto cuanto antes. No estoy preparada para abortar.

—No te estoy pidiendo que consideres esa opción —contestó Edward, exasperado por su dramatismo, mientras pensaba en alguna solución sensata, aunque ya sabía que probablemente no habría ninguna—. No confías en mí, pero te aseguro que actuaré por el bien del bebé.

Isabella no se dejó impresionar. ¿Cómo podría confiar en algo de lo que dijera? ¿Cómo sabía que aquello no formaba parte de su plan de venganza? ¿Acaso no había acusado a su padre de haber dejado embarazada a su hermana? ¿Qué credibilidad podía darle a las promesas de Edward?

—Qué gran cambio de actitud el tuyo —resaltó con ironía.

Él apretó los labios y entornó los párpados. Aunque intentó no hacerlo, Isabella no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo porque, a pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba, no podía negar el hecho de que fuese un hombre guapo como ninguno.

—Me guste o no, el hecho de que estés embarazada lo cambia todo entre nosotros —respondió él.

Isabella soltó una carcajada que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Aunque creas que mi padre es el equivalente a un asesino y me odies por ser su hija?

La rabia hizo que a Edward se le sonrojaran ligeramente las mejillas y le proporcionó a su apariencia un gran magnetismo.

—Yo no te odio.

—No estás siendo sincero contigo mismo —dijo ella con desprecio—. Me odias por la sangre que corre por mis venas. ¿Cómo si no creías que era aceptable tratarme así de mal?

Edward no pensaba en los términos emocionales que ella parecía dominar. Estaba de mal humor, molesto por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero seguía pensando con la lógica suficiente como para aceptar que la rabia no solucionaría nada. Y tampoco tenía sentido rememorar el pasado.

—No creo que el día en que hemos descubierto que estás embarazada sea el mejor momento para hablar de esos asuntos —contestó secamente—. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

—El hecho de que te odio y no confío en ti tiende a dominar el resto de impresiones —dijo Isabella, molesta con aquel tono de superioridad, y frustrada por no poder saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Al menos te pediría que fueses al médico a hacerte un chequeo lo antes posible —le aconsejó Edward.

—Cuando tenga tiempo —respondió ella mirando el reloj—. De verdad, tienes que marcharte. Tengo una cita con un cliente en una hora y ni siquiera estoy vestida. Oh, Dios, se me había olvidado. ¿Qué voy a hacer con _Fluffy_?

—Yo me quedaré con él —dijo Edward, y se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquel anuncio, casi tanto como sorprendió a Isabella.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —tras haber hecho el ofrecimiento, se negaba a retirarse del desafío. Isabella ya tenía suficientes problemas sin tener que pensar en su mascota. Necesitaba tranquilidad para concentrarse en su situación y, si llevarse al maldito conejo iba a lograr eso, entonces estaba dispuesto a ocuparse del problema.

—No puedes dárselo a alguien —le advirtió Isabella—. Ni sacrificarlo ni nada de eso.

Edward se quedó mirándola y comprendió la baja estima en que le tenía al pensar que podría caer tan bajo.

—En este caso, puedes estar segura de que tu mascota disfrutará del mejor de los cuidados.

Isabella frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a _Fluffy_.

—No pensarás abandonarlo en algún lugar para animales, ¿verdad? Siempre están llenos de perros y _Fluffy_ les tiene miedo a los perros.

Dado que eso era justo lo que Edward había planeado hacer con el conejo, agradeció a su habilidad para pensar deprisa el no delatarse.

—Claro que no —insistió, como si la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Edward aprendió entonces muchas más cosas sobre conejos de lo que le interesaba. Y _Fluffy_ tampoco viajaba ligero de equipaje. Incluso con la ayuda de Isabella, hicieron falta dos viajes al coche para llevar todas las cosas del conejo.

—Yo cuidaré de él —le aseguró.

—Necesitaré tu número de teléfono —le dijo Isabella—. Te llamaré más tarde para ver cómo te las apañas.

Irónicamente, la madre de su bebé estaba más preocupada por su mascota que por ella misma, pero al menos habían abierto una vía de comunicación. Iba a ser padre. La realidad de ese pensamiento lo envolvió como una avalancha. Un bebé, pensaba mientras instalaba a _Fluffy_ en su casa de tres plantas. Aquel colorido palacio de plástico para conejos resultaba incongruente con el resto de su elegante decoración.

Al saber que el conejo iba a quedarse allí durante un tiempo, su ama de llaves a jornada parcial le dijo que era alérgica al pelo de los animales y, como Edward no pudo ofrecerle una solución inmediata, renunció en el acto. Isabella llamó un momento para decirle que a _Fluffy_ le gustaba ver la MTV para sentirse acompañado. Al parecer, se trataba de un conejo con gustos musicales.

—Mala suerte, _Fluff_ —dijo Edward, y puso el canal de economía para ponerse al día con el estado de la bolsa—. Quien tiene el mando tiene el poder.

_Fluffy_ deambuló por la sala y comenzó a mordisquear la esquina de una alfombra muy cara. Cuando Edward se levantó para intervenir, el conejo huyó a sus aposentos, y entonces se le ocurrió que un niño pequeño también pondría a prueba su paciencia en ocasiones.

Eso si Isabella Swan le permitía acercarse al niño. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse esa posibilidad. Maldijo la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía varios amigos que mantenían a hijos a los que apenas veían. Sabía que generalmente la madre del niño controlaba el acceso que el padre tenía, y era consciente de que algunas madres preferían no compartirlo. Siendo un padre soltero, prácticamente no tendría derechos. Edward había sido el hijo de una madre inestable y víctima indefensa de un padrastro violento. La idea de que pudiera tener poco o nada que decir en la educación de su hijo era algo que no podía contemplar. ¿Cómo podría protegerlo del riesgo de abusos? Se le quitaron las ganas de trabajar y cerró el portátil. Dio de comer a _Fluffy_, que tenía los gustos de un _gourmet_, y después dio vueltas por el piso tratando de pensar cuáles eran sus opciones.

Mientras tanto, Isabella estaba teniendo un día muy ajetreado. Había pasado una hora hablando con un cliente potencial antes de ir a supervisar el proyecto actual y volver al fin al despacho a terminar un plano.

—Realmente maravilloso —observó Peter al ver el plano que Isabella había terminado para la villa de Italia.

Isabella sonrió mientras lo enrollaba y lo metía en un tubo de cartón.

—Bueno, ya veremos.

—¿Cuándo lo recibirá el cliente?

—Esta semana. Está ahora mismo en Londres.

—Qué apropiado —comentó Peter.

Mientras regresaba a su nuevo apartamento e intentaba encontrar un hueco para aparcar, Isabella pudo pensar en la semilla que crecía en su interior. Un bebé. Su bebé. Apenas podía creer que fuese cierto y no podía evitar avergonzarse ligeramente. Al fin y al cabo, no era apropiado celebrar quedarse embarazada de un hombre con quien ya no tenía una relación. Esa era una mala noticia para su bebé. ¿O no lo era? Pensó en su padre y no estuvo tan segura de haber disfrutado de una sola ventaja de tenerlo en su vida. Por otra parte, tenía amigos que adoraban a sus padres y recurrían a ellos en busca de apoyo y consejos.

Aquel embarazo inesperado también les daría a sus padres otra razón más para criticarla, aunque tendrían menos motivos que la mayoría para quejarse, porque Isabella y su hermano tenían ocho años cuando sus padres se fueron a vivir juntos. Desde luego su padre no había tenido ninguna prisa en comprometerse con la madre de sus mellizos. De hecho, incluso en esa época Charles Swan debía de estar teniendo ya la aventura con la madre de su hermanastra C.

Pero Isabella no era como sus padres y se dijo a sí misma que no había razón para no ser una buena madre soltera. Dado que no disponía de un fondo de pensiones, era afortunada por tener el negocio de Sue. Era fuerte y sensata. En una crisis se doblaría, no se rompería, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo lo mejor posible. ¿Que había sido un poco tonta con lo de Edward? Pues tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, igual que él tendría que aprender a vivir con _Fluffy_. Estuvo a punto de sonreír al imaginarse la situación. Su ofrecimiento había sido toda una sorpresa. Claro que Edward era un hombre muy complejo y no lograba entenderlo.

Mientras se preguntaba qué prepararse para cenar, le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

_¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Cocino yo. E._

No, desde luego que no, pensó Isabella, angustiada y molesta. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Pero entonces una voz sensata en su interior le recordó que, debido al bebé, iba a tener una relación con Edward que se alargaría varios años. Tal vez resultara tentador ignorarlo o negarse a hablar con él, pero no era la opción más sensata. Por desgracia, Edward tenía razón en una cosa. El embarazo significaba que todo había cambiado, aunque sus sentimientos hacia él no hubieran cambiado en lo más mínimo: lo odiaba. Reforzada por aquella idea, Isabella respondió afirmativamente al mensaje. Al fin y al cabo, la cena con Edward sería el momento perfecto para entregarle los planos de los jardines.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._** Capítulo 5

_Fluffy_ estaba viendo la televisión en el sofá de cuero cuando Edward regresó a su apartamento aquella noche. No lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos; el maldito conejo estaba viendo vídeos musicales mientras disfrutaba de la comodidad del sofá. Pero en cuanto la mascota de Isabella oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, salió corriendo hacia la seguridad de su hogar. Y, a pesar de la comida que Edward le sirvió, allí se quedó.

Pero _Fluffy_ no había pasado el día sin hacer nada. Edward comprobó que la alfombra estaba mordisqueada y la pata de la mesa del café roída. Era un conejo destructivo, totalmente inapropiado para la vida civilizada en un apartamento de lujo. Por otra parte, Isabella había accedido a cenar con él, probablemente porque querría ver cómo estaba su mascota.

Isabella llegó con un vestido azul, unos zapatos de tacón muy alto y los planos para la villa debajo del brazo. Por primera vez, Edward admiró las piernas de una mujer y pensó en su seguridad. ¿Y si tropezaba y se caía?

—Esos zapatos son como zancos —señaló sin pensárselo dos veces, y acto seguido vio como _Fluffy_ salía al recibidor para saludar a su ama y jugueteaba alrededor de sus pies para darle la bienvenida.

Isabella acarició a _Fluffy_ y empezó a hablar con él. Cualquier cosa era mejor que fijarse en Edward, que estaba increíblemente guapo incluso con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra. Decidió que ella iba demasiado arreglada y sintió como si hubiera perdido un concurso secreto para ver quién podía mostrarse más relajado de los dos. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, pero ese era el efecto natural que le provocaba Edward.

Él sirvió la cena inmediatamente en el comedor. Había preparado filetes y ensalada, nada especial, pero Isabella se quedó impresionada igualmente, pues su único intento de cocinar un filete había resultado en un pedazo de carne seca y dura que nadie pudo comerse. El silencio que se hizo entre ellos parecía gritar en sus oídos, recordándole las conversaciones tan animadas que habían mantenido en Italia. Pero eso había formado parte de la mentira.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Edward.

—Como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja de jabón. Lo del bebé aún no me parece real, probablemente porque ha sido muy inesperado —admitió ella.

—Pienso darte todo el apoyo que pueda.

Al oír aquella promesa austera y desprovista de emoción, Isabella sonrió.

—Entonces dame espacio.

Espacio era lo último que Edward podría ofrecerle en ese momento. Experimentó uno de esos torrentes de calor al fijarse en su boca y recordar lo que podía hacer con ella. Esclavo de una erección instantánea, respiró profundamente e intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo, furioso por el efecto que Isabella tenía en él.

—No creo que pueda hacer eso. Ahora me siento responsable de ti.

—Pero yo no me siento así y no es lo que deseo.

—No hagas que nuestro hijo pague por lo que yo hice en Italia —contestó él, preocupado por un futuro en el que podría no estar en posición de asegurar el mejor de los cuidados para su hijo.

—Tal vez esté pensando que, después de lo que me hiciste, no seas la mejor influencia en la vida de un niño —respondió Isabella con sinceridad.

Al oír eso, Edward apretó la mandíbula. En cierto sentido le escandalizaba que la hija de Charles Swan pudiera cuestionar su integridad cuando su padre no la tenía. Pero no podía esperar que ella se diera cuenta de eso cuando la había engañado en la Toscana. Sin embargo debería estar agradecido de que ella no lo viera como su único apoyo en un mundo hostil solo porque se hubiera quedado embarazada de él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para asegurar el bienestar del bebé?

—Estoy intentando establecer una nueva relación contigo —dijo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos y fue como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan libres por su estómago. Pero se negaba a dejarse arrastrar por su atractivo físico.

—No puedes empezar desde cero conmigo. Yo no perdono a los hombres que intentan utilizarme.

Él frunció el ceño al advertir el tono de dolor de sus palabras.

—¿Hubo alguien más? ¿Quién? ¿Qué te hizo?

Isabella le dirigió una mirada sombría y se preguntó qué tenía que ocultar. Tal vez si se lo explicaba, comprendería que no podría perdonarlo.

—Conocí a Alec cuando tenía dieciocho años. Él tenía veinticinco y me dijo que me amaba. Después de pedirme que me casara con él, me llevó de viaje un fin de semana. La primera noche me emborrachó en la habitación del hotel… —se quedó sin fuerza en la voz, agachó la cabeza y entornó los párpados—. Debí de desmayarme. Cuando me desperté, me tenía esposada al cabecero de la cama, medio desnuda.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

—Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía una cámara enfocándome. Lo único que quería eran fotos mías desnuda para poder chantajear a mi padre con ellas. Me quitó la ropa mientras estaba inconsciente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en esperar a haberse acostado conmigo, pero no estaba tan interesado. De hecho, dijo que no era su tipo, que prefería a las morenas con curvas.

—_Per amor di Dio!_ —Edward se la imaginó desnuda, inocente y asustada. El instinto protector que había desarrollado desde que se enterase del embarazo se intensificó al imaginársela a merced de un hombre que la veía como una fuente de beneficios. Alec había traicionado su confianza cuando aún era joven e ingenua. Edward se negaba a pensar en el daño que debía de haberle causado al querer vengar la muerte de su hermana. En su opinión, lamentarse por el pasado siempre era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Puede que mi padre sea un mujeriego, pero es un auténtico dinosaurio en lo referente al comportamiento de las mujeres de su familia, y es muy consciente de su imagen pública. Pagó el chantaje y las fotos fueron destruidas, pero a día de hoy sigo pagando las consecuencias. La semana pasada y la anterior volvieron a echármelo en cara. Yo era joven y estúpida, y me dejaba impresionar con facilidad, para ya van dos veces que avergüenzo a mi familia.

—Pero lo que hizo Alec es un delito. Abusó de ti. Tu padre debería haberlo denunciado a la policía.

—Mi padre no quería que los periódicos se hicieran eco de la historia. Ya es agua pasada. Y yo pensé que había aprendido la lección, pero entonces te conocí a ti.

—Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en Italia ya ha pasado y…

—¿De verdad? Puede que ya haya pasado, pero no está olvidado —señaló Isabella con la voz rasgada por la antipatía que estaba intentando contener—. Y no voy a darte la oportunidad de causarme más daño.

Edward se dio cuenta de que, a juzgar por la opinión que Isabella tenía de él, solo el sacrificio definitivo serviría para convencerla de sus intenciones. No le gustaba esa opción, pues el matrimonio era un precio muy alto a pagar. Sin embargo, ¿cómo si no podría asegurarse de tener un lugar permanente en el futuro de su hijo? ¿Cómo podría adquirir los derechos legales para poder protegerlo de cualquier amenaza? ¿Y cómo si no se las apañaría ella sin el apoyo de su familia? Sin embargo, si se casaba con Isabella, perdería la libertad que tanto valoraba y la privacidad de la que disfrutaba. Recordó entonces su infancia sombría y aceptó que ningún precio era demasiado alto si eso garantizaba la protección de un hijo o de una hija y evitaba que creciera en el mismo infierno que él.

Edward se quedó mirando a Isabella con cautela.

—¿Esa respuesta seguirá siendo válida si te pido que te cases conmigo?

Isabella dio un respingo, frunció el ceño y decidió que aquella debía de ser su idea de una broma después de contarle que Alec había utilizado una proposición de matrimonio para ganarse su confianza.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Hablo completamente en serio. Estoy pidiéndote que seas mi esposa con la esperanza de que podamos criar juntos a nuestro hijo.

—Hace poco tiempo me dijiste que evitabas a las mujeres que pensaban en anillos de boda, y que por eso seguías soltero —le recordó ella.

—Pero entonces te quedaste embarazada de mí y, naturalmente, mis prioridades cambiaron —señaló Edward secamente—. No podemos dar marcha atrás. Tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro.

Isabella perdió el apetito en vista de la creciente tensión del ambiente, así que apartó el plato del postre y se puso en pie. Si una proposición matrimonial era su manera de indemnizarla, podía olvidarse del tema; no pensaba dejarse engañar de nuevo.

—No, desde luego que no. No hace falta que te preocupes. El bebé y yo estaremos bien. Por suerte ya no soy una adolescente que no tiene ni idea de cómo cuidarse…

A Edward no le convencía ese argumento. Se puso en pie también.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto. No te marches.

Isabella entornó los párpados y luchó por recuperar la compostura que él le había quitado con aquella absurda proposición.

—Todavía no me iba. He traído los planos de la villa. Si has terminado de cenar, podemos echarles un vistazo.

Desesperada por encontrar una distracción, Isabella sacó el plano del tubo de cartón y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Le explicó el significado de los diversos símbolos que había utilizado y habló de las posibilidades. Edward se quedó impresionado con los intricados detalles del diseño, pues no había imaginado que sería ella la que dibujaría los planos con sus propias manos.

—Esos arriates… ¿algunos podrían quedarse vacíos?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero…

—La mujer que espero que viva allí puede que esté interesada en el jardín y, si no está terminado, eso puede hacer que se implique más.

—Es una buena idea —observó Isabella, y sintió curiosidad por la identidad de la mujer, pues Edward se había guardado esa información cuando habían estado juntos en Italia. Aquellas reservas innatas en él siempre impondrían distancia entre ellos, pensó. No era un hombre dado a las confidencias. Averiguar qué era lo que le provocaba siempre sería un desafío para ella.

Isabella se rio cuando _Fluffy_ le dio en el tobillo con uno de sus juguetes, y Edward observó sorprendido como ella lo lanzaba y el conejo salía tras él.

—Le encantan los juegos —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa.

Edward la vio acariciar al conejo con dedos delicados. Era muy tierna con el animal, y era evidente que _Fluffy_ la adoraba.

—Hablaba en serio con la proposición —dijo él, molesto por que Isabella pudiera pensar lo contrario.

—Estar embarazada no es razón suficiente para casarse —respondió Isabella, consciente del olor de su colonia, que se le metía por la nariz estando tan cerca de ella. Incluso su aroma le resultaba asombrosamente familiar. Se puso rígida y sintió un intenso calor en su interior, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente a su proximidad. Era pura tentación, pero ella estaba demasiado en guardia como para sucumbir a sus encantos.

Edward se quedó mirándola con creciente frustración.

—Es muy importante para mí poder desempeñar un papel adecuado en la vida de mi hijo.

—No tienes que casarte conmigo para desempeñar ese papel.

Al pensar en su infancia destrozada a manos de su padrastro, Edward no pudo evitar mostrarse en desacuerdo.

—Si no nos casamos, si nos mantenemos separados, acabaremos con otras parejas y será mucho más difícil…

—Pero otra gente lo consigue —argumentó Isabella, aunque le dio un vuelco el corazón al imaginárselo con otra mujer.

Iba a ocurrir, probablemente habría ocurrido ya, se dijo a sí misma. Edward iba a estar con otras mujeres y tenía que aceptar la idea. Que eso le provocara celos probablemente se debería a que él había sido su primer amante. Por otra parte, una voz en su cabeza murmuraba: «Si te casas con él, entonces nadie más podrá tenerlo». Intentó silenciar a aquella voz, avergonzada por lo absurdo de la idea.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella asistió a una cita con su médico de cabecera. Él confirmó los resultados de la prueba y la envió a ver a la enfermera, que le dio un puñado de folletos con consejos sobre el embarazo. Aún los llevaba en la mano cuando un hombre que pasaba a su lado por la calle le dio en el hombro, lo que hizo que soltara los folletos y estos salieran volando. El hombre siguió caminando sin darse cuenta y Isabella se agachó para recoger los papeles del suelo.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó una voz familiar. Isabella se incorporó y reconoció a aquella elegante morena—. No esperaba verte en este barrio. Había oído que te habías mudado a otra parte de la ciudad.

Isabella se sonrojó al mirar a Ella a los ojos.

—Sí, así es…

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿son para ti? —preguntó Ella al fijarse en uno de los folletos, que mostraba a una mujer embarazada—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—He quedado con alguien en diez minutos. Me alegro de verte, Ella —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa, se guardó los folletos en el bolso y siguió caminando. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras maldecía su mala suerte por encontrarse con una de las mayores cotillas que conocía.

Edward tampoco estaba teniendo un buen día. Se había sacrificado al pedirle que se casara con él. El sacrificio era necesario; llevaba dentro a su bebé y Edward necesitaba formar parte de la vida de su hijo. Pero también significaría compartir su vida. ¿Cuándo había soñado con compartir su vida con otra persona? ¿Cuándo había deseado tener un hijo? Nunca había querido esas cosas, había dedicado su vida a adquirir la independencia emocional. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía estar agradecido de que Isabella le hubiera rechazado. Debería huir mientras pudiera, evitar implicarse personalmente. Debería estar aliviado de que su única responsabilidad hacia ella y el bebé fuera económica. ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con esa opción tan práctica? Sinceramente, ¿qué probabilidades había de que Isabella acabase alguna vez con un hombre tan odioso como su difunto padrastro?

Isabella estaba en Floración Perfecta revisando las cuentas con Peter cuando Seth la telefoneó y llamó su atención sobre un párrafo de una columna de cotilleo. Aunque agradecía la advertencia, le dio un vuelco el corazón y fue corriendo a comprar el periódico. Y allí estaba, el resultado de un soplo de Ella o alguna de sus amigas. La sugerencia de que la chica de la alta sociedad Isabella Swan podría estar esperando un bebé. Su teléfono volvió a sonar; era su madre, que le pedía que fuese a casa a charlar.

Isabella sabía lo que le iban a preguntar y no quería ir. Por desgracia, ser una mujer adulta e independiente exigía que no evitara lo inevitable, a pesar de lo desagradable que pudiera ser. Charles e Renee Swan iban a sentirse más decepcionados con ella de lo que ya se sentían. Una hija soltera y embarazada no era consuelo para alguien que, semanas antes, iba a casarse con un multimillonario griego.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Renee Swan en cuanto su hija entró en el salón, donde la elegancia contaba más que la comodidad.

Con el corazón desbocado, Isabella miró nerviosamente a su padre, que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea.

—Sí, estoy embarazada.

—Organizaremos el aborto inmediatamente —dijo su madre sin dudar un instante.

Isabella estiró los hombros.

—No. Quiero tener el bebé.

—¿Quién es el padre? —gruñó Charles Swan.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Apuesto a que no, estúpida… —exclamó su padre con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La madre de Isabella le puso una mano en el brazo a su marido para calmarlo.

—No dejes que te disguste, cariño. No merece la pena…

—¡Desde luego que no! —dijo Charles apretando los dientes mientras avanzaba hacia ella—. De ninguna manera vas a tener ese bebé.

Isabella intentó no echarse atrás como había visto hacer muchas veces a su madre con resultados lamentables.

—Escucha a tu padre por una vez, Isabella —ordenó Renee—. ¡No puedes tener ese bebé! Sé razonable. Cuando tengas un bebé, arruinarás tu vida.

—¿Paul y yo arruinamos tu vida? —preguntó Isabella con dolor, herida al ver que su madre despreciaba inmediatamente la idea de tener un nieto.

—¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de tu hermano, maldita estúpida! —exclamó Charles Swan. Enfurecido, levantó la mano y le soltó una bofetada con fuerza en la mejilla.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el miedo y el dolor, Isabella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio con la fuerza del golpe y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no caerse.

—No te atrevas a pegarme —dijo con la mano en la mejilla—. Debería llamar a la policía y denunciarte.

—No seas tonta —intervino su madre, alarmada al oír semejante amenaza de su hija—. Tú misma te lo has buscado.

—¿Igual que tú? —preguntó Isabella, temblorosa, antes de volver a mirar a su padre—. No volveré a poner un pie en esta casa.

—Lo superaremos —respondió su padre con desprecio—. ¡No se pierde gran cosa!

Completamente alterada después de una pelea tan traumática, Isabella regresó a su apartamento. Cuando salió del coche, sintió que algo le resbalaba por la cara y, cuando se lo limpió con la mano, vio que era sangre. Se miró en el espejo de la polvera y vio el corte, provocado sin duda por la piedra del anillo de su padre al abofetearla. No podía dejar de temblar, pero se preguntaba por qué le sorprendía tanto lo ocurrido, ya que, aunque era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba siendo una adulta, no era la primera vez que la maltrataba.

Era algo común en su infancia que Charles Swan utilizara las manos cada vez que perdía el control. Normalmente, Renee pagaba el precio de la necesidad de violencia de su marido. De hecho, cuando tenía diez años, al ver a su madre en ese estado, Isabella había llamado a la policía, y el resultado de aquella intervención le había enseñado una lección inolvidable. Tras ser tachada de mentirosa y ganarse incluso la censura de su hermano por «decepcionar» a la familia, la habían enviado a un internado. Aquella noche había aprendido que todo lo que pasaba en casa de los Swan era estrictamente privado y no se podía compartir, ni siquiera con Victoria.

—Es entre mamá y papá. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Normalmente no nos levanta la mano —solía decir Paul cuando eran adolescentes—. Solo alguna bofetada. Estoy seguro de que en otras familias ocurren cosas mucho peores.

Pero el miedo a las explosiones violentas de su padre había creado una horrible atmósfera intimidatoria en casa de Isabella cuando crecía. Todos habían intentado complacer o calmar a Charles Swan. Paul, el niño de sus ojos, siempre era el que mejor resultados obtenía. Sin embargo, los ataques hacia su madre habían continuado en secreto, pues a veces Isabella advertía que Renee se movía despacio y con rigidez, como si le doliese algo, y entonces se había dado cuenta de que su padre era demasiado listo como para hacerle un moratón donde pudiera verse.

Para cuando llegó al apartamento, el estrés le había provocado un tremendo dolor de cabeza y además le dolía la cara. Estuvo a punto de tomarse un analgésico hasta que recordó que estaba embarazada, y pensó que, sin recomendación médica, sería más seguro pasar sin la medicación. Se examinó la mejilla hinchada en el espejo. Estaba roja y le escocía, el corte atravesaba su piel y la zona oscura alrededor del ojo sugería que iba a salirle un hematoma. Cuando llamaron al timbre, agarró las gafas de sol y se las puso.

Era Edward, que parecía dispuesto a apuñalar el timbre una segunda vez cuando ella abrió la puerta. Él bajó la mano y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol dentro de casa? —preguntó mientras entraba en el apartamento, aunque ella no le hubiese invitado.

Cuando Isabella frunció el ceño, Edward le quitó las gafas y se quedó helado al ver su cara magullada.

—¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

—Me he caído… he tropezado en el vivero —mintió ella.

—No me mientas. Puedo oler una mentira a cien metros —le advirtió Edward mientras le acariciaba la hinchazón con un dedo—. A mí me parece que alguien te ha pegado.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Isabella con voz temblorosa mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué has venido?

Edward tiró el periódico que llevaba sobre la mesa. Era la misma edición que insinuaba que podría estar embarazada.

—Ah, eso… —murmuró Isabella mientras él cerraba la puerta. Aunque había leído la columna esa misma mañana, le parecía que habían pasado cien años desde entonces.

—No me creo que te hayas caído. Quiero saber quién te ha hecho eso. ¿Quién te ha pegado? Creo que mañana vas a tener el ojo morado.

Los nervios hacían que a Isabella le costase trabajo tragar saliva. Estaba cansada, triste y magullada.

—No importa.

—Te han agredido. ¿Cómo no va a importar? —preguntó Edward—. ¿A quién estás intentando proteger?

Isabella palideció ante aquella suposición tan acertada, pero el secretismo en lo referente a su familia era un hábito demasiado arraigado en su cabeza como para romperlo fácilmente.

—No estoy protegiendo a nadie.

—Estás embarazada. ¿Qué tipo de persona ataca a una mujer embarazada? —preguntó él—. Podría haberte dado en la tripa, en vez de en la cara, y provocarte un aborto. ¿Lo protegerías entonces?

La expresión de angustia de los ojos de Isabella se intensificó cuando bajó la cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

—No quiero hablar de esto, Edward.

Él le estrechó la mano y tiró de ella.

—No pienso irme hasta que me lo digas. Al atacarte, nuestro bebé ha corrido peligro, y no puedo ignorar ese hecho.

Al recordar su responsabilidad para con el bebé que llevaba dentro, Isabella se sintió terriblemente culpable. Sus lealtades enfrentadas hacían que se sintiese dividida, y de pronto abandonó toda resistencia llevada por la angustia.

—Ha sido mi padre, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo al fin mientras se soltaba de la mano de Edward—. Pero no pretendía nada. Simplemente pierde los nervios y golpea…

—¿Tu padre? —sus ojos brillaban como fuegos artificiales, le temblaba la voz.

En ese momento, volvió a abrir la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? —consternada, Isabella lo siguió y le agarró del brazo para detenerlo—. ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?

—Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? No quiero que te pelees con mi padre. No quiero que la gente se entere de esto. ¡Es privado! —exclamó Isabella aferrándose a la manga de su chaqueta.

Edward le agarró las muñecas y las soltó. Su rostro resultaba imponente por su austeridad y sus ojos parecían de acero.

—No pienso pelearme con tu padre. Tampoco voy a contarle esto a nadie. Eso es elección tuya. Pero voy a asegurarme de que no se vuelva a atrever a ponerte la mano encima —dijo con odio—. Luego nos vemos.

Una vez sola, Isabella comenzó a temblar por la fuerza de todas las emociones que estaba intentando contener. Su padre volvería a perder los nervios cuando Edward se acercara a él con sus acusaciones. Charles Swan sabría que, una vez más, su hija había hablado. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más, así que se sentó al borde de la cama y respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse. Estaba horrorizada por la intervención de Edward, pero más sorprendida aún por haberse rendido y haberle contado la verdad. Durante muchos años había mantenido en secreto la vergüenza de su familia. Pero ahora estaba a punto de desencadenarse el desastre, porque acababa de darle al hombre que odiaba a su padre otra razón más para despreciarlo y atacarlo.

Por un momento, Isabella se trasladó de nuevo al elegante salón donde su padre la había abofeteado. Le gustara o no, tenía que admitir que Edward tenía razón. De haberse caído, podría haber lastimado al feto o incluso haber abortado. No había excusa para el comportamiento violento de su padre; nunca había habido excusa. Pero aunque aceptaba esa verdad, asimilar interiormente algo que formaba parte de su familia era mucho más complicado. Lo que había marcado la dinámica de aceptación en casa de Isabella había sido la negativa de su madre a condenar la violencia de su marido. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, la insistencia de su hermano, Paul, en ignorar el problema también había fortalecido la idea de que había que soportar y ocultar semejante violencia. Claro que su padre nunca había pegado a Paul. Charles Swan siempre orientaba la violencia hacia sus mujeres.

Demasiado mareada para comer, Isabella se tumbó en la cama y finalmente se quedó dormida. El regreso de Edward la despertó, así que caminó hasta la puerta descalza y abrió con el pelo revuelto y medio dormida. Le sorprendió ver a su padre de pie junto a Edward. A la sombra de la altura y la energía de Edward, Charles Swan parecía pálido y menguado.

—Tu padre tiene algo que decirte —proclamó Edward.

—Siento haberte hecho daño. No volverá a ocurrir —murmuró su padre con la expresividad de un robot a pilas.

—No pienso abortar —insistió ella en un susurro, pues quería que su padre supiera que ese no era un precio que estuviese dispuesta a pagar por el perdón familiar.

En respuesta a esa frase, un brillo asesino iluminó la mirada de Edward.

—Nos casaremos lo antes posible —dijo.

Desconcertada por aquel anuncio, Isabella le dirigió una mirada confusa. Al fin y al cabo, él era muy consciente de lo que pensaba al respecto. Edward le devolvió la mirada con actitud desafiante. Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero decidió esperar a que su padre no estuviera presente. Sentía que se lo debía a Edward después de haber llevado allí a Charles Swan para disculparse. Por primera vez un hombre había intentado protegerla en vez de aprovecharse de ella, y estaba impresionada con esa realidad.

—Debéis hacer lo que creáis oportuno —respondió Charles Swan antes de volverse hacia Edward—. ¿Estás satisfecho?

—De momento, pero ten cuidado con tu hija y conmigo.

Isabella vio a su padre meterse en el ascensor, ansioso por escapar, y respiró profundamente.

—¿Cómo diablos le has persuadido para que viniera?

—No le he persuadido. Le he amenazado —admitió Edward sin una pizca de arrepentimiento—. Le aterroriza enfrentarse a las consecuencias legales y sociales de su comportamiento. Me sorprende que nunca hayas usado ese miedo en su contra.

Isabella entornó los párpados, recordando que la habían tachado de alborotadora a los diez años cuando había intentado denunciar la violencia de su padre a las autoridades. Nadie había respaldado su historia, ni siquiera su madre, y al final nadie la había creído.

—Te había pegado antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward.

—Esta ha sido la primera vez desde que soy adulta —admitió Isabella—. No creo que pueda evitarlo. Creo que necesita ayuda profesional, o clases para controlar la ira, pero jamás iría a algo semejante. No admitirá que tiene un problema.

—¿Pega a tu madre?

Isabella lo miró, después giró la cabeza para no ver la condenación en su rostro y asintió.

—Ella no hace nada al respecto, ni siquiera habla del tema. Pero me alegro de que no le hayas pegado.

—Habría disfrutado rompiéndole los dientes —admitió Edward con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió—. Pero eso no habría ayudado a nadie. La violencia doméstica es como una adicción para algunos hombres, pero creo que, en el caso de tu padre, la amenaza de ser descubierto podría haberle obligado a buscar tratamiento.

—¿Le has hablado de tu hermana? ¿De lo que ocurrió la noche que se ahogó? —preguntó Isabella.

Hubo un brillo amargo en sus ojos.

—No. No era el momento apropiado para exigir respuestas. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Edward se dio la vuelta mientras sus últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza; incluso él cuestionaba su propia contención. ¿Cómo podía haber estado más preocupado por ella? Cierto que estaba embarazada de él, pero se había pasado media vida soñando con un enfrentamiento con Charles Swan. Pero había descubierto que, en persona, Charles Swan no era un desafío que mereciese la pena. El antiguo amante de Rosalie era un hombre débil, que se acobardaba con facilidad ante la amenaza de la humillación social.

Isabella también frunció el ceño, maravillada ante la idea de que Edward hubiera amedrentado a su padre y aun así hubiera permanecido en silencio, a pesar de su deseo de venganza.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta de quién eras? ¿Ha reconocido tu apellido?

—Rosalie y yo teníamos apellidos distintos. El suyo era Barigo —su rostro había adquirido un aspecto compungido que indicaba que había tocado un tema sensible. Se dio cuenta de que Edward también tenía secretos familiares.

—¿Por qué diablos le has dicho que íbamos a casarnos?

—Estoy convencido de que, cuando consideres tus opciones, te darás cuenta de que no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar al convertirte en mi esposa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella descaradamente—. Ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti.

—Arriésgate.

—Yo no corro riesgos.

—Pero yo sí. Por eso soy el director ejecutivo de un gran banco de inversiones —le dijo Edward—. Tiene sentido que le des una oportunidad al matrimonio por el bien de nuestro hijo. Si no funciona, siempre podemos divorciarnos. Pero al menos sabremos que lo hemos intentado.

Desconcertada por su discurso, Isabella se quedó en silencio durante un momento. «Por el bien de nuestro hijo». Seis palabras que tuvieron un impacto inmenso en la impresión que tenía de Edward Masenti, al igual que el modo en que la había defendido ante su padre. Lentamente, Edward iba cambiando su opinión sobre él. Tal vez su padre no hubiera añadido nada positivo a su vida, pero Edward sería un padre muy distinto. Edward estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo sus palabras y a anteponer las necesidades de su bebé. Era un hombre guapo, rico y de éxito, y aun así estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su libertad para proporcionarle un entorno estable al bebé que había engendrado por accidente. No podía más que admirarlo por eso y admitir que, si le daban la opción, ella preferiría educar a su hijo con ayuda.

—Si nos casamos y sale mal, sería muy triste para todos los implicados.

—Verte criar a mi hijo con otro hombre sería más triste para mí —respondió Edward con énfasis—. Lo único que te pido es que nos des una oportunidad para ver si podemos hacer que funcione.

—No es tan sencillo…

Edward resopló con impaciencia.

—Eres tú la que lo hace complicado.

Isabella se quedó rígida. ¿Podría correr el riesgo y darle otra oportunidad? Pero el matrimonio no era ningún experimento. No podía casarse con él sin más y marcharse sin preocuparse si fracasaba. En su experiencia, el fracaso siempre dejaba huella. ¿Y hasta qué punto podría confiar en un hombre al que no podía interpretar con seguridad?

—No sé lo suficiente sobre ti. No puedo olvidar que maquinaste contra mí.

—Puedo dejar atrás ese pasado si tengo que hacerlo. Nuestro hijo es lo más importante —respondió Edward.

Se hizo el silencio. Isabella se quedó mirando su boca firme y sensual y recordó su sabor con un cosquilleo en el estómago que intentó controlar. Sintió la humedad entre los muslos y la cara se le puso roja. Apartó la mirada inmediatamente.

—Pero seré sincero. También te deseo —añadió Edward, y aquella confesión adicional le sorprendió—. No es lo que elegí, no es lo que preví, y desde luego no me siento cómodo al respecto. Pero es lo que siento ahora mismo. Desde que estuvimos juntos en Italia he deseado tenerte de nuevo en mi cama.

Aunque se sonrojó, Isabella se irguió un poco más, reforzada por aquella confesión. La ayudaba saber que él no tenía el control de la situación. Cada vez que lo miraba, tenía que luchar contra la respuesta natural de su cuerpo. La idea de que él también tuviera que luchar contra esa atracción resultaba interesante.

—De acuerdo. Le daré una oportunidad al matrimonio durante tres meses —declaró Isabella levantando la barbilla—. Si no logramos que funcione en ese tiempo, nos separaremos sin recriminaciones por parte de nadie.

—¿Una especie de «pruebe antes de comprar»? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Por qué no? —al sentir que, de alguna forma, volvía a tener el control, Isabella sonrió. Podría soportar sentirse atraída por un hombre siempre y cuando él se sintiera atraído por ella. Si lograba controlar sus emociones, no había razón para salir herida. Además, después de lo que le había hecho, nunca volvería a cometer el error de verlo con ojos románticos.

Edward la agarró del hombro, agachó la cabeza y la besó. Cuando su lengua le separó los labios, Isabella experimentó un torrente de calor que recorrió su cuerpo con violencia. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no abrazarlo, y se quedó allí, rígida como una tabla mientras la excitación y el deseo iban inundando su piel.

Edward levantó la cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con un deseo no disimulado.

—Trabajaré para que funcione —prometió.

Pero la idea de que reconociera que había que trabajar en el matrimonio era, a su modo de ver, la principal razón por la que sus esfuerzos fracasarían. Las inclinaciones naturales con frecuencia vencían a la mejor de las intenciones. Solo cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles descubrirían lo comprometidos que estaban con aquel matrimonio.

CONTINUARA…

Dos semanas antes de la boda, Edward quedó en recoger a Isabella para ir a comer. Dado que no lo había visto en toda la semana debido a su ajetreada agenda, a ella le sorprendió la invitación.

—Pensaba que siempre estabas demasiado ocupado durante el día para este tipo de cosas —le recordó Isabella sus propias palabras al teléfono varias noches atrás al subirse al coche.

—Por regla general lo estoy, pero esto es diferente. Vamos a ver a tu padre —reveló Edward.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos desencajados.

—¿Por qué diablos vamos a reunirnos con él?

—Ya es hora de que le haga esas preguntas sobre la muerte de mi hermana —explicó Edward con evidente tensión—. Ahora que vamos a casarnos, esas preguntas necesitan respuesta. Es tu padre. No puedo dejarte al margen de esto.

—No estoy segura de querer estar ahí —confesó ella, incómoda por la idea de presenciar el enfrentamiento—. Aunque tampoco importa, teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de las relaciones con mis padres. Mi padre no me perdonará por estar presente si planeas humillarlo.

—No creo que tenga ningún sentido hacer eso —admitió Edward, apretando el volante con los dedos—. Llamé a tu padre a primera hora de la mañana y le dije que era el hermano de Rosalie y que necesitaba que me contase la verdad sobre lo ocurrido la noche que se ahogó. Ha tenido algunas horas para pensar en sus opciones.

—¿Y crees que un acercamiento directo al tema funcionará como por arte de magia? —preguntó Isabella, poco convencida.

—Tu padre no es estúpido. ¿Qué tiene que perder? Sabe que probablemente yo no pueda rebatir nada de lo que diga. Había solo dos miembros de la tripulación a bordo del yate. La camarera, que también era cocinera, murió. Rod Baines, el marinero a cargo del barco, sufrió lesiones en la cabeza y recordaba poco después de recuperarse.

Charles Swan estaba en su despacho, en el primer piso del principal hotel de la cadena Royale. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando entraron. Se dio la vuelta y adoptó una expresión de fastidio al ver a su hija.

—¿Estabas al corriente de la relación cuando te acostaste con el hombre con el que piensas casarte? —preguntó con desprecio.

—Eso no es relevante. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Edward lo que ocurrió aquella noche? —respondió Isabella.

—Conté la historia completa durante la investigación hace muchos años.

—Sí, creo que te encontraste mágicamente en el bote salvavidas y después te quedaste convenientemente inconsciente mientras el yate se hundía —dijo Edward—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo formaste parte de la vida de mi hermana antes de esa noche?

—Yo no formaba parte de su vida —contestó Charles—. Apenas la conocía.

—Pero estaba embarazada.

—No de mí, como ya dije en la investigación —insistió el padre de Isabella—. Nunca compartí intimidad con ella.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso parezco tonto?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad. Comprueba las fechas si no me crees. Conocí a Rosalie en la casa de campo de tu tío, cené con ella la semana siguiente cuando me hospedaba en nuestro hotel de Roma y la invité a ir a navegar conmigo el fin de semana. Era una joven muy guapa, pero fue algo circunstancial —declaró mirando a su hija con incomodidad—. Yo ya tenía bastantes complicaciones en mi vida. En esa época, tu madre y yo apenas nos hablábamos.

Isabella se puso rígida.

—Nada de lo que nos digas saldrá de estas cuatro paredes —prometió.

—Rosalie estaba muy alterada cuando se reunió conmigo aquel fin de semana —reveló Charles Swan—. Durante la comida admitió que había tenido una pelea con algún novio y que estaba embarazada. No era lo que yo pensaba cuando la invité al yate para un viaje de placer, y tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones cuando le pregunté por qué había accedido a subir conmigo a bordo.

—¿Una pelea? —preguntó Edward. Sus sospechas eran evidentes.

—No fue ningún gran drama —contestó Charles a la defensiva—. Al parecer, Rosalie había aceptado mi invitación porque quería poner celoso a su novio. Esperaba que intentara detenerla, pero no lo hizo y estaba triste por eso. Cuando empezó a llorar, le sugerí que se retirase a su camarote a dormir. Y no pretendo ser ofensivo al decir que, para entonces, ya estaba cansado de sus histrionismos.

Edward logró no estremecerse, pero sí que recordaba que su hermana era una persona muy emocional y pasional que se entregaba con facilidad a la risa o al llanto. Durante la investigación policial no se había hecho referencia alguna a una pelea, o al estado de ánimo de Rosalie. Pero a pesar de todo, había cierta autenticidad en la historia del anciano, y podía imaginarse lo molesto que debía de haberse sentido al descubrir por qué Rosalie había aceptado su invitación.

—Tu hermana me hizo sentir demasiado viejo para ir detrás de chicas de su edad —dijo el padre de Isabella—. Me deprimió. No me fui a la cama. Me quedé levantado, emborrachándome aquella noche, y me quedé dormido en el salón. En algún momento de la noche, Rod, el chico que estaba a cargo del barco, me despertó y dijo que había una tormenta. Me dijo que fuera a buscar a tu hermana y a Pam, la camarera, mientras él preparaba el bote salvavidas. Dijo que ambas mujeres estaban juntas… —Charles negó con la cabeza—. Yo estaba borracho y el generador falló, así que se fueron las luces…

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste? —preguntó Edward.

—Tu hermana no estaba en su camarote y yo no conocía bien las dependencias de la tripulación. El yate se balanceaba hacia todos lados. No podía ver hacia dónde iba. Comencé a gritar sus nombres. El agua empezaba a entrar por el pasillo. Era terrorífico. Me caí y me hice daño. Regresé corriendo a cubierta para pedirle ayuda a Rod, pero él había resultado herido y estaba sangrando por la cabeza —parte de la desesperación que Charles Swan había sentido aquella noche se coló en su voz quebrada—. El barco estaba hundiéndose y yo tuve pánico. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que admita?

—Lo que quiero es la verdad —respondió Edward, casi tan alterado como el padre de Isabella.

—Bueno, siento no haber sido un héroe, pero el agua estaba entrando y yo estaba demasiado asustado para bajar solo otra vez —dijo con tono desafiante, como si hubiera pensado en esa decisión muchas veces a lo largo de los años transcurridos desde aquella fatídica noche—. Me puse un chaleco salvavidas y ayudé a Rod a ponerse el suyo. Me manejé con el bote mientras él intentaba decirme qué hacer. Yo no sé nadar. Nunca aprendí. El barco se hundía, no había tiempo para buscar a nadie, no habla tiempo para nada…

—Apenas la conocías —repitió Edward con una finalidad hueca—. Te salvaste. No creo que sea justo juzgarte por eso.

Isabella no llegó a comer. Abandonaron el hotel en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre después de la reunión. Ella sabía que Edward seguía pensando en su hermana. Sabía que escuchar la verdad debía de haber sido duro para él. Rosalie era muy joven y acceder a irse a navegar con un desconocido había sido un acto impulsivo. Su padre había estado borracho, incapaz de enfrentarse a una emergencia, pero solo unos pocos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para salvar la de otra persona. Y no sería justo culparle por no cumplir con ese ideal heroico.

—¡No, no se te nota en absoluto! —declaró Victoria dos semanas más tarde, el día de la boda de Isabella, tras mirar el vientre de su hermanastra desde todos los ángulos posibles. Victoria supuso que solo una mujer que nunca había tenido problemas de peso se quedaría embarazada y después elegiría un vestido de boda ceñido que revelaba hasta la más mínima curva. Por suerte para Isabella, no tenía ningún kilo de más que estropeara la perfecta simetría de su vestido de encaje.

Isabella observó su reflejo, agradecida de que el embarazo no se le notara aún. Cierto que tenía los pechos un poco más grandes, pero ese era el único cambio que había notado. Su vestido era elegante y sacaba el máximo partido a su estatura.

—Espero que Edward no piense que voy demasiado elegante.

—¿Cómo puedes ir demasiado elegante a tu propia boda? —preguntó Victoria.

—Cuando es una cosa discreta con solo un par de testigos —señaló Isabella.

—¿Eso te molesta? Sé que este no es el tipo de boda que tú habrías deseado tener.

—Es lo que deseo. Nunca me gustó la idea de una boda por todo lo alto en la que insistía mi madre cuando iba a casarme con Jacob —admitió Isabella con una mueca de incomodidad—. Y esta boda sigue siendo una formalidad.

—Creo que es algo más que una formalidad cuando el hombre con el que vas a casarte es el padre de tu bebé —contestó Victoria.

—Me alegra que Edward esté dispuesto a compartir esa responsabilidad.

—¿Y por eso has elegido un precioso vestido y te has puesto guapísima con tu mejor maquillaje para él? —preguntó Victoria—. Por favor, ¿tan estúpida te parezco?

Isabella no dijo nada, porque era cierto que se había tomado muchas molestias para estar espectacular para la ocasión. No le había hecho falta una iglesia llena de invitados como excusa para vestirse. Pero irónicamente había hecho falta una gran cantidad de maquillaje y creatividad para lograr el efecto natural que buscaba. El efecto natural que sabía que él admiraba. Sus zapatos brillantes eran el equivalente mono a los de Cenicienta. Para seguir con la tradición de algo viejo, llevaba la insignia de la escuela de su difunto hermano metida en el sujetador, y una liga azul en el muslo. Si la boda era solo una formalidad, ¿por qué se había tomado tantas molestias?

Dadas las circunstancias, solo había invitado a sus hermanastras a la ceremonia. Victoria iba a acompañarla a la iglesia y C había prometido encontrarse con ellas allí. Después, Edward y ella volarían a Italia. Ella había vaciado su apartamento, había renunciado a él y había pasado la noche anterior con Victoria. Iba a mantener a Peter en nómina para que se encargase del negocio en Londres. Esperaba que hubiese suficiente demanda en la Toscana para poder abrir otra sucursal allí. _Fluffy_ ya se había ido a su futuro hogar. Isabella, sin embargo, se sentía como un escalador colgando de una cuerda deshilachada. Le aterrorizaba estar haciendo lo incorrecto. En la vida podían cometerse muchos errores y, en esa ocasión, era consciente de que tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su hijo.

El coche que Edward había enviado a recogerla se detuvo frente a la iglesia. Isabella salió con ayuda de Victoria y su hermana pequeña, C, corrió hacia ella.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó apartándose un mechón cobrizo de los ojos—. ¡Estás increíble! ¿Quién es este italiano? ¿Y por qué no he tenido ocasión de conocerlo antes de esto?

—Estoy embarazada y tenemos prisa —confesó Isabella, y vio como los ojos azules de su hermana se abrían con sorpresa antes de bajar hasta su vientre.

—Oh… —dijo C—. ¿Y vas a casarte con él? Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…

—¿Cuándo sabe Isabella lo que está haciendo? —bromeó Victoria—. Ella nunca ve las cosas a largo plazo.

—Se supone que mis hermanas deben apoyarme en el día de mi boda —intervino Isabella con el ceño fruncido—. Así que apoyadme.

Y no dijo nada más. Sus hermanas la acompañaron hasta la iglesia y le alisaron el dobladillo del vestido antes de entrar. El órgano comenzó a sonar y las puertas se abrieron para que Isabella caminara por el pasillo. El matrimonio era un paso muy importante y complejo, pensaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. ¿Estaría hecha para ser esposa? había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Edward, muchas cosas de las que no habían hablado. Él estaba esperando en el altar, con la cabeza alta, y Isabella dejó de preocuparse por ir excesivamente elegante, pues tanto Edward como el hombre que estaba a su lado iban vestidos con trajes grises muy elegantes.

En el momento exacto en que Edward se giró para mirarla, todo su miedo se evaporó, porque sonrió. Fue una sonrisa felina que le hacía ser más guapo aún. Había admiración en su mirada, y eso le encantaba.

—Me gusta el vestido —susurró antes de que el sacerdote comenzara a hablar—. Estás preciosa.

El último nudo de nervios que sentía en el estómago se disolvió y dejó paso al calor y a la aceptación. La ceremonia progresó y ella mantuvo la mano firme mientras Edward le ponía el anillo en el dedo. Después acabó la misa, el órgano sonó de nuevo y Edward la acompañó hasta el final del pasillo. En el atrio de la iglesia conoció a sus hermanas y Isabella descubrió que el hombre que iba con él era su abogado y también amigo de sus años de universidad.

Se fueron directos al aeropuerto.

—¿Te ha importado que tus padres no estuvieran en la ceremonia? —le preguntó Edward en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—En absoluto. No habría sido lo suficientemente elegante para mi madre y mi padre habría encontrado la manera de estropearme el día llamándome estúpida —se encogió de hombros, consciente de la aceptación de la mirada de Edward.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Debería habértelo dicho ya. Tengo dislexia. Severa —confesó Isabella, y apretó las manos sobre su regazo, porque era necesario mucho coraje para admitir una debilidad que su familia veía como una vergüenza—. Pero, a pesar de lo que piense mi padre, no soy tonta. Tengo alguna dificultad al leer, escribir y deletrear, pero no suelo tener problemas con la ayuda de un ordenador.

Edward frunció el ceño, porque estaba recordando su mirada perdida al ver las instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo, y de pronto revivió la escena con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Recordaba la ansiedad y el miedo al rechazo de su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su intento por desdramatizar su incapacidad, lo que acababa de admitir era algo muy importante para ella.

—Fui a la escuela con dos disléxicos. Sé que no eres tonta y por suerte los disléxicos reciben mucha ayuda hoy en día.

—Mi padre no cree que la dislexia exista. Simplemente piensa que soy estúpida y no me permitía ir a un logopeda.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿No recibiste ayuda en el colegio?

—Tenía dieciséis años cuando me lo diagnosticaron, y dejé los estudios pocos meses más tarde. Aunque me fui en los exámenes finales, me las apaño bien —dijo ella, obviamente ansiosa por dejar el tema.

Recordaba lo pálida y tensa que se había puesto con aquellas instrucciones, temerosa de que pudiera darse cuenta de que tenía un problema, y experimentó entonces un profundo desprecio hacia Charles Swan. En vez de aprender a vivir con su incapacidad, a Isabella le habían enseñado a avergonzarse de ella. Se preguntaba por qué esa imagen le molestaba, por qué se sentía tan furioso en su nombre. ¿Cuándo había sentido ese instinto protector hacia una mujer? Solo una vez antes, e incluso entonces la inteligencia que le advertía que mantuviese la distancia había entrado en conflicto con sus instintos naturales.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender. Algunas sesiones con un profesional podrían ayudarte a llevarlo mejor —observó Edward—. Y aumentar tu confianza en ti misma.

Isabella se puso roja. Estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba segura de que no se esperaría tener una esposa que necesitase lecciones, pero se calló porque sabía que, cada vez que se subestimaba, estaba revelando su baja autoestima. Pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de que Edward había logrado ir directo al corazón del problema. La actitud de su familia hacia la dislexia había impuesto el secretismo y el consiguiente miedo a ser descubierta no hacía más que empeorar el problema.

—Pensé que te avergonzarías de que fuera disléxica.

—Haría falta mucho más que eso para avergonzarme. Tus padres reaccionaron exageradamente. Albert Einstein y más personas famosas también eran disléxicos —dijo Edward.

Se subieron a un _jet_ privado y, cuando Isabella se sentó en su asiento de cuero, pensó de nuevo en lo poco que sabía del hombre con el que acababa de casarse.

—No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras tu propio avión —confesó.

—Viajo mucho. Eso acelera las cosas y me asegura poder moverme deprisa en una crisis.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—Es una sorpresa. Espero que te guste.

Sirvieron la comida. Tras varias noches sin dormir, preocupada por las incertidumbres de su futuro, Isabella estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que levantar la comida del plato. Finalmente terminó de comer y cerró los ojos para descansar. Fue lo último que recordó hasta que el avión aterrizó y Edward la despertó.

Isabella estaba dividida entre el dolor y el placer mientras Edward la llevaba por las colinas toscanas, pues, aunque le encantaba el paisaje italiano, no podía olvidar el daño que le había hecho en su última visita.

—¿No es esta la carretera que tomamos para ir al Palazzo Barigo? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Cuando el coche pasó por debajo del arco de piedra hacia el palacio, Isabella se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Ya lo verás —Edward aparcó frente al palacio y, llena de curiosidad, Isabella salió del coche. ¿Estaba pensando en presentarle a su tío? Se alisó el vestido y deseó que le hubiera advertido de sus intenciones mientras subía las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada, que ya se había abierto. Se detuvo en seco al ver a los empleados en el vestíbulo, obviamente esperándolos.

Edward la agarró del codo e hizo las presentaciones. No había rastro de ningún miembro de la familia, y Isabella se sintió confusa cuando un sirviente de mediana edad llamado Edmondo los condujo a una espaciosa sala de recepciones, donde, una vez más, Isabella esperó conocer a los parientes de Edward. Pero nadie los esperaba allí tampoco.

—¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Es aquí donde vamos a quedarnos?

—El palacio es mío —le dijo Edward sin darle importancia.


	7. Capitulo 6

**_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**Capítulo 6

La confesión de Edward golpeó a Isabella como un ladrillo lanzado a una ventana de cristal e hizo añicos su compostura. Recordó el paseo por los jardines que él dijo que había organizado. Recordó al jardinero que le saludó ese mismo día y se puso pálida antes de que se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, qué idiota soy! —exclamó, sintiéndose más tonta por momentos—. Pero me dijiste que este lugar era de tu tío…

—No, no lo hice. Solo te dije que yo vivía aquí con mi tío y con su familia cuando tu tía trabajó en los jardines.

—La semántica no… ¡Me mentiste! —le acusó Isabella—. ¡Eres tan retorcido que nunca podré creer una sola palabra de lo que me digas!

Edward se quedó muy quieto e intentó controlar la rabia que sentía por su acusación.

—Compré el palacio hace dos años cuando mi tío decidió venderlo, pero, aunque he llevado a cabo reparaciones y he mantenido la propiedad bien cuidada, no tenía intención de hacer uso personal de ella hasta ahora —admitió sin expresividad alguna.

Se quedó mirándola, con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas y se reflejaba en su pelo y en el encaje de su vestido. Se preguntó cuándo empezaría a notársele el embarazo y experimentó cierto entusiasmo ante la idea que le sorprendió. Pero la certeza de que su cuerpo pronto se hincharía con la prueba visible de su bebé le excitaba enormemente, a pesar de lo mucho que intentase controlar aquella reacción tan primitiva. Una vez más, en su presencia estaba a merced de sentimientos y emociones que le eran desconocidos, y lo odiaba, acostumbrado como estaba a la frialdad y a la autodisciplina.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo con rabia.

—¿Por qué no? Si compraste el palacio, ¿por qué no lo has usado?

—No me sentía cómodo aquí. Cuando era adolescente me quedaba en esta casa durante las vacaciones y no tengo buenos recuerdos de esas visitas —admitió con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Isabella directamente, aún sin comprender nada.

—A ti te encanta el jardín, así que di por hecho que también te gustaría la casa. Es bonita.

Isabella se sentía más confusa que nunca. Una casa ancestral no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Hablar de ello en términos de gustar o no gustar le parecía atrevido. Sí, tenía amigos que vivían en casas así y a veces había pasado el fin de semana con ellos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que algún día ella viviría en una.

—¿Por qué compraste un lugar tan grande si ni siquiera te gusta?

—El palacio ha pertenecido a la familia Barigo desde hace siglos. Sentía que era mi deber comprarlo y conservarlo para la siguiente generación.

—Pero tu apellido no es Barigo… —dijo Isabella sin entender nada.

—He elegido no usar ese apellido, pero soy un Barigo.

Por fin, Isabella lo comprendió todo y se sintió avergonzada por haber tardado tanto. Por eso su hermana y él tenían apellidos diferentes. Debían de haber tenido padres diferentes. Evidentemente, él era un Barigo ilegítimo nacido fuera del matrimonio que nunca fue reconocido por el resto de la familia. Sin embargo, parecía muy cómodo enfrentado a la grandiosidad de la casa. Tenía la educación, la sofisticación y la clase necesarias para habitar en un lugar tan espléndido. También tenía el éxito y el dinero que a los recientes propietarios del palacio les había faltado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, Edward no se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para quedarse en el palacio de su propiedad y relajarse allí, y esa retorcida verdad fue como un puñal en el corazón para Isabella.

—Si compras una casa, deberías usarla —le dijo—. Pareces tener muchos empleados aquí y además la mantienes en buen estado. Mi tía solía decir que una casa sin habitantes pierde su corazón.

—No creo que el Palazzo Barigo tuviera alguna vez corazón —respondió Edward amargamente—. Mi hermana creció aquí. Para ella era diferente. Este era su hogar hasta que su padre murió y mi tío lo heredó.

—¿Por qué no lo heredó tu hermana?

—El palacio solo pasa a los hombres de la familia. Rosalie se quedó con el dinero —explicó él.

—¿Y por qué tuviste que comprarlo para tenerlo? —preguntó Isabella con curiosidad—. ¿Porque eres ilegítimo?

—No soy ilegítimo. Es demasiado complicado para explicártelo ahora —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

No quería hablar de su pasado. Se cerró porque no quería contarle nada más. Pero aquel lugar, los problemas de su adolescencia y lo que le había ocurrido desde entonces eran la clave para entender la compleja personalidad de Edward. Entonces Isabella recordó las extrañas cicatrices de su espalda y se preguntó de nuevo qué las habría causado. Al mismo tiempo, a Isabella le sorprendía la necesidad de comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward Masenti. Antes había pensado que era un hombre frío y calculador movido solo por el sentimiento de venganza, pero la semilla de vida que crecía en su interior había dado la vuelta a esa convicción.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a la casa —respondió ella, ansiosa por hacerle olvidar los malos recuerdos que había mencionado.

—No vas vestida para una visita.

—Puedo cambiarme.

—Preferiría quitarte el vestido yo mismo, _cara mia_ —admitió Edward con esa sonrisa carismática que le hacía parecer más atractivo.

—Bueno, vas a tener que ayudarme a quitármelo. Hicieron falta dos personas para ponérmelo —confesó Isabella, pensando en el encaje que recorría su espalda—. Nunca habría podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de Victoria esta mañana.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de mármol, Edmondo apareció para mostrarles el camino y empezó a caminar frente a ellos con un paso majestuoso que hizo que Isabella estuviera a punto de carcajearse. Miró a Edward a los ojos y tuvo que tragar saliva. El inmenso dormitorio que Edmondo les mostró estaba lleno de muebles dorados y extravagantes, con cortinas bordadas y tanta grandiosidad que a Isabella le pareció más apropiado para un monarca. Pero no cabía duda, porque su equipaje les esperaba junto a los armarios.

—Vaya… —dijo ella cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, incapaz de imaginarse durmiendo en una cama tan grande rodeada de cortinas de color carmesí que colgaban de una corona dorada instalada en el techo.

—¿Qué te parece realmente? —preguntó Edward cuando ella se agachó para abrir su maleta y sacar ropa para cambiarse.

—Es horrible, pero estoy segura de que las antigüedades valen una fortuna y son históricas —añadió apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que tal vez hubiera sido desconsiderada en exceso.

—Podríamos almacenarlos y poner muebles nuevos. Tampoco es mi estilo —admitió Edward, y se puso tras ella para desabrocharle el vestido—. Pero Edmondo es muy tradicional y aquí es donde siempre ha dormido el dueño del palacio.

—Santo cielo, tus predecesores debían de disfrutar con tanta pomposidad —contestó Isabella, y se estremeció un poco al sentir el aire frío acariciando sus hombros desnudos—. Mientras que a ti se te da muy bien desabrochar encajes.

Edward agachó la cabeza y le besó el cuello. Se detuvo para disfrutar de su tacto y de su piel perfumada. Sus atenciones resultaban increíblemente excitantes, y Isabella no pudo evitar suspirar mientras el calor invadía su cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en él y vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos del armario. Parecía deseosa, poseída, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y los pechos hinchados bajo el sujetador sin tirantes.

—Parezco una libertina desvergonzada —dijo abochornada, y bajó las manos para volver a levantarse el vestido.

—Me encanta la desvergüenza, _Bella mia_ —le dijo Edward, le quitó las manos del vestido y la prenda cayó a sus pies. La sacó de entre los pliegues de la tela y la tumbó en la cama, donde observó su cuerpo con mirada de deseo—. Estás preciosa, _signora_ Masenti.

Un calor inquietante pareció extenderse desde los pies a la cabeza de Isabella. Se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro, mientras los pezones se le endurecían y la humedad iba acumulándose entre sus piernas. Edward se quitó la corbata, el chaleco, la chaqueta y los zapatos y se tumbó junto a ella. Isabella se incorporó sobre los codos, satisfecha al saberse deseada. Él la besó con pasión e hizo que Isabella empezara a jadear incluso antes de liberar uno de sus pechos del sujetador. Le pellizcó suavemente el pezón con el pulgar y el índice y después se lo estimuló con los labios y con la lengua. Cuando simultáneamente acarició la seda de su ropa interior y sintió la humedad, emitió un gemido gutural.

—Llevo semanas fantaseando con este momento —confesó con voz quebrada.

Cuando le desabrochó el sujetador para quitárselo, se fijó en la insignia azul pegada a él.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es algo azul para darme suerte en la boda, y además me recuerda a mi hermano. La consiguió en la escuela por jugar al rugby o algo así —murmuró ella.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

—Paul era mi mellizo, pero murió en un accidente de coche hace dos años —Isabella se estremeció al recordarlo y deslizó los dedos por su pelo para besarlo. Cuando Edward aceptó su invitación a dejar de hablar y la besó, fue tan estimulante que todos los recuerdos tristes se evaporaron de su cabeza.

El sujetador cayó al suelo, seguido de las bragas. Edward se apartó para quitarse el resto de la ropa con precipitación. Isabella disfrutó con su impaciencia y su ansiedad por hacerle el amor.

—Quería que esto fuera lento y perfecto, al contrario que la última vez —admitió Edward con tono de frustración.

—Los seres humanos no somos perfectos —respondió ella, y deslizó una mano por su mejilla—. Y tampoco lo espero.

—Pero deberías —le informó Edward.

Con una suave carcajada de desacuerdo, Isabella arqueó la espalda al sentir sus manos en los pechos.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o son más grandes que hace unas semanas? —bromeó él.

—Quedarse embarazada tiene sus ventajas —le dijo ella—. Puede que el alcohol no sea muy buena idea, pero en su defecto me están creciendo los pechos.

Edward se rio y la besó. Ella se estremeció cuando encontró su clítoris con el pulgar y la estimuló hasta hacer que gimiera de placer. No paraba de retorcerse, y levantó las caderas mucho antes de que él se tumbara encima y se introdujera en sus profundidades sedosas con una embestida larga y profunda que le provocó un torrente de excitación.

—No pares —le dijo ella, aunque era un desafío pronunciar palabra.

No podía estarse quieta a medida que sus movimientos fluidos se volvían más insistentes, más apasionados, y la insoportable tensión iba creciendo en su interior con cada latido, hasta explotar en un clímax abrumador. Alcanzó el éxtasis con un grito de placer que amortiguó hundiendo la boca en su hombro. Se quedó tan débil como un gatito cuando dejó de convulsionarse.

—No quiero alimentar tu ego, pero ha sido perfecto —susurró casi sin aliento, deslizando las manos por su espalda y masajeando su piel rugosa en un acto instintivo—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Los músculos de Edward se tensaron bajo sus dedos y se quedó mirándola con ojos sombríos.

—De pequeño, mi padrastro me golpeaba y me torturaba. Fue a la cárcel por eso.

Un sentimiento de horror seguido de lágrimas de compasión inundó los ojos de Isabella. Entornó los párpados antes de que él pudiera verlo y, cuando intentó apartarse de ella, Isabella lo agarró con fuerza.

—Pensé que yo había tocado fondo en los asuntos paternales —observó—. Pero obviamente tú lo pasaste mucho peor.

Edward se dio cuenta de que sería más digno dejar de resistirse al abrazo. Hubo un momento en el que no supo cómo responder y se quedó paralizado en sus brazos. Isabella siempre estaba acariciando al conejo, se recordó a sí mismo; los gestos afectuosos eran algo natural en la mujer con la que se había casado. Tendría que aprender a manejarlos. Le dio un beso breve y extraño en la frente y vio una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

—Puede que no nos haya ido bien con nuestros padres, pero eso no impedirá que nosotros seamos unos padres increíbles —le dijo con firme convicción—. Estoy seguro de que ambos sabemos lo que no hay que hacer con nuestro hijo.

Isabella pensó en las cicatrices de su espalda, en el dolor que debía de haber soportado y en la desesperación que debía de haber sentido hasta alejarse de aquel ambiente abusivo. Y quiso llorar, pero tuvo que conformarse con sorber las lágrimas y darle un tierno abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía esperanza en el futuro y no quería pensar en el sufrimiento pasado. Su matrimonio tenía todo el potencial necesario para sobrevivir.

—Mi madre, Paola, se casó con un adinerado hombre de negocios cuando tenía dieciocho años. Se llamaba Carlo Barigo y era veinte años mayor que ella —dijo Edward, que por fin se lanzó a contarle a Isabella la historia que había deseado oír desde el día de su llegada al palacio.

Por desgracia, sacarle esa historia a un hombre tan reservado como Edward había requerido gran determinación por parte de la que era su esposa desde hacía ocho semanas. En ese instante, Edward estaba completamente relajado después del sexo, tirado en la cama mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos.

—Sigue —le dijo ella al ver su reticencia.

—Rosalie nació en el primer año de matrimonio, y cinco años más tarde, Paola ya estaba aprovechándose del hecho de que su marido viajara mucho por negocios. Se hizo amiga de la gente equivocada, empezó a beber y a drogarse y tuvo una aventura. El matrimonio se rompió. Carlo la echó y sus padres le dieron la espalda. Ella no había trabajado en toda su vida y estaba embarazada, así que se fue a vivir con su amante…

—¿El tipo que te pegaba? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí. Era traficante para los ricos. Se casó con ella porque dio por hecho que el acuerdo de divorcio sería muy ventajoso económicamente. Pero no lo fue. También dio por hecho que el niño que ella esperaba era suyo.

—Y ese eras tú —se imaginó Isabella.

—Yo era el hijo legítimo de Carlo Barigo, pero Paola mintió y dijo que no lo era porque mi padre ya le había quitado a su hija y no quería perderme a mí también —explicó Edward—. Esa era además la excusa de mi padrastro para pegarme.

—¿Y tu madre no intentó detenerlo?

—Para entonces lo único que le preocupaba era su próxima dosis.

—Debía de haber alguien a quien le importara —dijo Isabella con dolor.

—No, hasta que Rosalie decidió que quería conocer a su madre después de que Carlo Barigo muriera. Pero cuando mi hermana nos visitó, Paola estaba totalmente drogada y Rosalie me conoció a mí. Cuando vio mis hematomas, notificó sus sospechas a las autoridades. Yo entré en el sistema de acogida y mi padrastro acabó en prisión. Le debo la vida a la intervención de Rosalie. Tenía once años cuando se convirtió en mi tutora legal. Yo me fui a un internado mientras ella trabajaba como modelo.

Por primera vez comprendió el vínculo tan profundo que había tenido con su difunta hermana. Aunque su madre le había fallado, Rosalie le había librado de una vida de abusos.

Isabella se quedó contemplando su perfil, tan hermoso, tan fuerte y a la vez tan dañado.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a visitar esta casa siendo un adolescente?

—Rosalie era heredera, _gioia mia_. Mi tío la alentó a seguir usando el palacio como su casa porque esperaba que se casara con uno de sus hijos y el dinero volviera a la familia. Por eso a ella le permitieron traerme aquí. Era eso o dejarme en el internado todo el año. Mi hermana me aceptaba tal como era, y era un poco arisco. Nunca se le ocurrió que a sus primos les parecería escandaloso tener de invitado al hijo de un traficante y de una drogadicta.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Pero tú no eras así.

—Era lo que ellos creían. Mis primos solían sacarme de la cama en mitad de la noche y me golpeaban. Y como querían asegurarse de que no me creciera demasiado, me enteré de que mi madre estaba vendiendo su cuerpo para sobrevivir.

Isabella se había puesto pálida.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera le contaste a tu hermana lo que sucedía.

—Claro que no. La idolatraba. Ella pensaba que estaba disfrutando de la vida familiar que ella no podía darme. Era muy confiada en ese aspecto, siempre pensaba lo mejor de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando ella murió?

—Trece años.

—¿Y cómo averiguaste quién era realmente tu padre?

Edward apretó los labios.

—La prueba de ADN que se le realizó al cuerpo de Rosalie para identificarla reveló que éramos hermanos de sangre. Decidí guardarme la noticia. Ella no había cambiado su testamento para incluirme, pero los tribunales destinaron una parte de su herencia a mi educación y mi manutención. Mi tío se quedó con el resto y, consciente de lo que podría pensar la gente, insistió en que yo siguiese pasando las vacaciones en el palacio.

—Tu hermana formó parte de tu vida durante muy poco tiempo —dijo Isabella. Apenas podía imaginarse el dolor que esa pérdida debía de haberle causado a un niño que nunca había conocido el amor ni el cariño. Era aún más triste que su verdadera relación solo hubiese sido descubierta después de que su hermana se ahogara.

—Ella conoció a tu padre aquí, en el palacio —dijo Edward abruptamente—. Estaban usando los jardines para una sesión de fotos y tu tía, Sue, seguía trabajando en su diseño. Rosalie estaba haciendo de modelo. Tu padre vino a visitar a tu tía y le invitaron a quedarse a cenar.

—Oh —dijo Isabella, y fue su turno para apretar los labios, pues no deseaba sacar ese tema tan controvertido de nuevo en ese momento, ya que era consciente de que, si su padre hubiera sido un hombre más valiente, tal vez Rosalie hubiera sobrevivido al hundimiento del yate—. No discutamos eso ahora. Dame algún pensamiento positivo sobre el palacio, Edward.

—Eso es muy infantil, _cara mia_.

—No lo es. Puedes ser muy propenso a adoptar una actitud negativa.

Edward echó la cabeza sobre la almohada y una sonrisa atribulada diluyó la tensión de su boca. Tan sombrío e indolente como un tigre en reposo, estaba increíblemente guapo.

—Encargué el templete de encima del lago como tributo a Rosalie. La cima de esa colina era su lugar favorito…

—Ese es un pensamiento muy tramposo. Es positivo y negativo a la vez —dijo Isabella.

—No tendré que encargar nada para recordarte a ti —bromeó Edward—. Allá donde miro, tú has dejado tu marca en esta casa.

Los enormes muebles dorados ya habían sido almacenados y sustituidos por piezas contemporáneas de roble, que quedaban sorprendentemente bien en contraste con las paredes forradas de seda. Habían encargado también asientos con cojines, extrañas piezas de cerámica y arreglos florales que daban luz a los rincones oscuros y añadían comodidad y carácter. Edmondo, que aprobaba aquel instinto de sentirse como en casa, había descrito a la nueva señora del palacio ante su marido como una «fuerza de la naturaleza».

—No hace falta que me recuerdes —respondió Isabella—. No voy a ninguna parte.

De pronto Edward se fijó en el pequeño reloj situado en el lado de la cama de Isabella y se incorporó abruptamente.

—¡No me había dado cuenta de que son casi las seis!

Diez segundos después de esa exclamación, Edward ya había salido de la cama y el grifo de la ducha estaba abierto en el cuarto de baño. Isabella se quedó en la cama, tan rígida como una plancha de madera mientras empezaba a darle vueltas a la cabeza sin poder parar. Por desgracia, sabía por qué Edward tenía tanta prisa. Bueno, al menos lo sabía y no lo sabía…

Una vez más era viernes, y cada viernes durante las últimas cinco semanas, Edward salía solo y no volvía a casa hasta las dos de la mañana. Solo decía que iba a cenar con una vieja amiga que vivía cerca de Florencia, y si Isabella intentaba sacarle más detalles, se volvía irritable. Sospechaba y le había preguntado si esa mujer estaba viviendo en la villa para la cual ella había hecho los planos del jardín, pero él siempre ignoraba la pregunta, lo cual era bastante significativo.

—Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí. Puede que seas mi esposa, pero eso no significa que tenga que contártelo todo —le había dicho sin dudar la semana anterior.

Pero Isabella pensaba que el matrimonio debía ser exactamente eso, aunque hubiera dejado el tema porque prefería no discutir. Sin embargo, cuando Edward regresara al palacio por la noche, ella ya sabía que estaría sombrío y distante, y que probablemente tardaría cuarenta y ocho horas hasta volver a tocarla. Parecía que sus noches de viernes lejos de ella no le ponían de buen humor.

¿Pasaría ese tiempo apaciguando a otra mujer que le importara más? ¿Una mujer a la que hubiera dado de lado para poder casarse con Isabella porque se había quedado embarazada? Era el peor miedo de Isabella, pero ¿qué si no iba a explicar aquella actitud tensa después de esas veladas? Edward tenía todos los síntomas de ser un hombre dividido entre lealtades opuestas.

Pero tenía que admitir que aquellas misteriosas salidas de los viernes eran la única nube en el cielo azul de Isabella, y al principio no le había preocupado cada vez que la dejaba sola una noche a la semana. Su preocupación había aumentado solo en proporción a su reticencia. A Isabella no le gustaban los secretos y no creía que pudiera quedarse allí sentada y permitir que mantuviera ese secretismo.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo llevaba viviendo en la Toscana con él ocho largas semanas y, durante ese periodo, había descubierto una felicidad y un sentimiento de seguridad que le eran muy preciados. Edward le había dedicado las tres primeras semanas de su matrimonio enteramente a ella, pero después de ese punto había tenido que volver al banco y a sus viajes al extranjero. Mientras estaba fuera, ella había viajado a Londres en varias ocasiones para ponerse al día con el negocio y ver a algunos clientes.

En el cuello llevaba un colgante con una lágrima de diamante que a Edward no le gustaba que se quitase. Había dicho que el brillo del diamante a la luz del sol le recordaba a su melena y a su sonrisa luminosa. Había dicho muchas cosas románticas como esa, palabras que ella apreciaba, cumplidos que aceptaba y analizaba cuando estaba sola o preocupada por la profundidad de su compromiso hacia ella. Era muy generoso, le había comprado innumerables regalos, desde joyas hasta flores, pasando por obras de arte y muebles que pensaba que podían gustarle. Incluso había contratado a un especialista del lenguaje para que fuera cada semana y ayudara a Isabella a superar los problemas causados por su dislexia. Ya era capaz de leer con mayor facilidad. Incluso _Fluffy_ se había beneficiado con el traslado de Isabella a Italia, pues ahora tenía más juguetes de los que podía imaginar.

Edward se había convertido en todo su mundo sin que ella se diese cuenta hasta que comenzó a sentir miedo por las noches de los viernes, preocupación por saber dónde y con quién estaba, y le hizo darse cuenta de que se sentía más vulnerable de lo que había imaginado. Estaba desesperadamente enamorada del hombre con el que se había casado, al que le había sugerido un matrimonio de prueba de tres meses. ¿Tres meses? ¿Qué tipo de idea estúpida había sido esa? Ya sabía que no querría dejar a Edward ni siquiera después de mil meses. ¿Qué diría al final del periodo de prueba si era él quien aprovechaba esa vía de escape y quería recuperar su libertad? Era una idea que hacía que la sangre se le quedase helada.

No sabía cuándo se había enamorado de Edward ni cuándo había superado aquel mal comienzo en el que él le había tendido una trampa. Pero estaba loca por él y comprendía que había acabado con un tipo extremadamente pasional que había cambiado su lealtad original hacia la memoria de su hermana por lealtad hacia su hijo. En el fondo de su corazón sabía qué era lo que motivaba a Edward con más fuerza que cualquier otro factor.

Y lo que le inspiraba era su concepto de lo que un hombre le debía a su familia. Su embarazo la había convertido en la primera de sus prioridades. Llevaba dentro a su bebé, era su esposa y la trataba como si fuera algo increíblemente preciado. Le conmovía que, incluso después de las experiencias traumáticas que había soportado de niño, aún pudiera darle tanta importancia a la familia.

Sonó su móvil y Edward salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de las caderas para responder. Frunció el ceño, se pasó una mano impaciente por el pelo y habló en un italiano fluido durante varios minutos, claramente dando instrucciones. Colgó el teléfono y la miró.

—Me temo que tengo que volar a Bahrein esta noche para reunirme con un inversor. No llegaré a casa hasta última hora de mañana.

Cuando le dio la noticia, Isabella sonrió. Si tenía que estar en Bahrein, entonces no podría cenar con su amiga desconocida cerca de Florencia. Pero, si no lo hacía esa semana, probablemente lo haría en otra ocasión. Edward se acercó a la ventana e hizo otra llamada en tono de disculpa. Isabella sabía que estaba hablando con otra mujer y eso le hizo daño.

¿Qué haría Edward exactamente los viernes por la noche? Estaba poniendo en riesgo su relación al mantener tanto secretismo. ¿Eso no le molestaba? ¿Creía que merecía correr el riesgo por esa mujer? ¿Tendría una amante en aquella lujosa villa? ¿Una amante a la que necesitase más que a su esposa embarazada? Tenía que saberlo. ¿De quién estaría protegiéndola? ¿O tal vez estaría protegiendo a la otra mujer de ella?

De pronto, Isabella se sintió decidida a responder algunas de las preguntas que Edward se había negado a responder. En cuanto se marchara al aeropuerto, ella conduciría hasta la villa, pondría la excusa de que había ido a ver el jardín y descubriría quién vivía allí. Tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, y probablemente a Edward no le haría gracia saber que había actuado a sus espaldas para satisfacer su curiosidad…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Capitulo 7

**_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._** Capítulo 7

La empresa de paisajismo contratada por Edward para hacer realidad los planos de Isabella para la villa había hecho un trabajo excelente. Una amplia terraza rodeada de árboles y elegantes arbustos había sustituido el aspecto formal y anticuado de la fachada original. Con el corazón desbocado, Isabella aparcó el coche y se aproximó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Descubriera lo que descubriera, se enfrentaría a ello con calma. Estaba preparada para manejar cualquier eventualidad. No habría ninguna escena, ni lágrimas, ni recriminaciones. Ella misma se lo había prometido a Edward antes de casarse con él. Se había metido en un matrimonio de prueba del que cualquiera de los dos podría salirse sin sentirse culpable. Si él tenía otra mujer en la villa, si mantenía una relación extramarital, tendría que dejarlo libre y seguir con su vida. Todas esas reflexiones estaban muy bien siempre y cuando no tuviera que reconocer que la idea de vivir sin Edward, de criar a su hijo sin él, resultaba terrorífica.

Por tanto resultó sorprendente cuando, al llegar a la puerta y sin ni siquiera haber llamado para anunciar su presencia, esta se abrió y allí apareció Jane. Isabella frunció el ceño al reconocer al ama de llaves que había cuidado de Edward y de ella en la casa de campo donde se había alojado varios meses antes.

—_Buona sera, signora Masenti_ —la saludó Jane con una amplia sonrisa, seguida de un torrente de palabras en italiano que Isabella no comprendía.

Con una muestra de entusiasmo que sugería que era improbable que Edward tuviera una relación extramatrimonial con la ocupante de la villa, Jane hizo pasar a Isabella al vestíbulo. Unos pasos rápidos resonaron en el suelo de baldosas y de pronto una mujer apareció en el umbral.

Era una mujer mayor, esbelta, no muy alta, de pelo gris y ojos oscuros y ansiosos. Cuando vio a Isabella, se detuvo en seco mientras ella se quedaba mirándola, atrapada por un parecido físico fugaz que la pilló por sorpresa.

—Tú debes de ser Isabella —dijo la mujer en un inglés acentuado—. ¿Edward te ha hablado de mí? Le hice prometer que lo mantendría en secreto, pero sabía que sería difícil para él…

—No ha roto su promesa —admitió Isabella, y de pronto deseó haberse quedado en casa, deseó no tener aquella vena impulsiva que siempre acababa metiéndola en problemas—. Debo disculparme por presentarme sin una invitación. Me temo que no podía descansar tranquila hasta que supiera quién vivía aquí, con quién se reunía Edward cada viernes por la noche.

A la vista de aquella explicación, la expresión ansiosa de la otra mujer se relajó ligeramente.

—Naturalmente… por supuesto. Adelante. Jane nos preparará té inglés —habló con el ama de llaves en italiano antes de ofrecerle una mano reticente—. Soy Paola Masenti.

—Eso me parecía —susurró Isabella, completamente avergonzada y sorprendida mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Edward tiene tus ojos.

Sonriendo como si aquel comentario fuese un cumplido, Paola la condujo a la sala, que ahora estaba amueblada con estilo contemporáneo.

—Debería haberle permitido a Edward contarte que estaba aquí. Ahora veo que le he puesto en una posición complicada. No era mi intención. Simplemente, no quería avergonzaros a ninguno de los dos. No quería que sintieras que tenías que reconocerme…

—¿Cómo ibas a avergonzarme? —preguntó Isabella, asombrada—. ¿Por qué no iba a reconocerte?

Paola suspiró.

—Estás casada con mi hijo. Ya sabrás que de pequeño yo le decepcioné. Mucha gente me desprecia por la vida que he llevado y comprendo cómo se sienten. He tomado drogas, he vivido en la calle, he estado en prisión por robar para poder mantener mi adicción…

—Si Edward quiere verte, para mí es suficiente —intervino Isabella, sintiendo que tales revelaciones no eran asunto suyo.

—Desde que salí de rehabilitación, mi hijo y yo hemos estado intentando conocernos mutuamente. No es fácil para ninguno de los dos —confesó su madre con un resentimiento que no podía ocultar—. Es duro para Edward no juzgarme, y a veces recuerdo cosas que hacen que casi me resulte imposible mirarlo a la cara.

—Pero yo creo que es bueno que lo estéis intentando —respondió Isabella con tacto cuando Jane entró con la bandeja del té.

Paola apretó los labios.

—Reconciliarme con el pasado y enfrentarme a los errores que cometí es parte de mi proceso de recuperación. Asisto a reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos regularmente —explicó—. Tengo un buen padrino y Edward ha sido de mucha ayuda también.

—Eso está bien —aún un poco incómoda, Isabella vio a su acompañante servir el té con una mano ligeramente temblorosa y evidente tensión.

—Los viernes solemos ir a cenar y hablamos, a veces sobre cosas difíciles… como mi hija, Rosalie —continuó Paola—. No tengo recuerdos de ella más allá de los seis o siete años, cuando abandoné a mi primer marido, Carlo. Vino a visitarnos dos veces cuando era mayor, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de hablar con ella y no la recuerdo…

—Edward me lo dijo.

—Al menos debes de saber algunas de las cosas malas —Paola tenía los ojos húmedos y la boca apretada—. Edward podría haber muerto cuando era pequeño. Creo que a veces lo deseaba cuando era más joven. Yo le privé de tener un padre de verdad, de disponer de su herencia, y aun así él me lleva a cenar a restaurantes elegantes como si siguiera siendo la mujer respetable que se casó con su padre… la mujer que era antes de volverme adicta. Dice que ahora puedo ser quien desee ser.

—Y tiene razón. Puedes serlo —dijo Isabella suavemente. Era imposible no reconocer lo frágil que Paola era y lo mucho que le pesaba la culpa por los errores del pasado. De pronto deseó que la mujer superase el proceso de recuperación y no volviese a caer en las drogas.

Paola le preguntó por el jardín y entonces se ofreció a mostrárselo. Isabella comenzó a relajarse mientras hablaban del diseño y la madre de Edward le pidió consejo sobre lo que plantar en los arriates vacíos de detrás de la casa. Paola ya había visitado un centro de jardinería cercano. Isabella le sugirió entonces que debían regresar allí juntas la semana siguiente, y acordaron una fecha con la esperanza de que a Edward le pareciera bien y no la acusara de estar interfiriendo.

Edward regresó al palacio a última hora de la tarde del día siguiente. Ataviada con un sencillo vestido de verano blanco, Isabella estaba colocando un manojo de lavanda en un jarrón de cristal en el recibidor. Cruzó el umbral y se detuvo en seco al verla. Advirtió de inmediato la mirada de preocupación que ella le dirigió. El embarazo empezaba a notársele, una ligera hinchazón que hacía que el vestido sobresaliese como una campana por encima de sus esbeltas piernas.

—Puedes gritar si quieres —le dijo Isabella.

—¿Por qué iba a gritar? —preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—Fui a ver a tu madre. Daba por hecho que ya lo sabrías.

—Así es. Paola me llamó en cuanto te marchaste —confesó Edward con una sonrisa—. Le caes muy bien y cree que he elegido bien, cosa que yo ya sabía…

—Pero actué deliberadamente a tus espaldas —señaló Isabella, ansiosa por que supiera exactamente lo que había hecho—. Tenía que saber dónde ibas los viernes por la noche y con quién pasabas el tiempo.

—Fue muy difícil no poder contártelo, pero no quería asustar a Paola presionándola. Me costó mucho convencerla para que se mudara a la villa. Tiene miedo de invadir nuestras vidas y avergonzarnos.

—¿Tan fácilmente nos avergonzamos?

—Yo no, si tú tampoco —respondió él—. Ha perdido treinta años de su vida por culpa de las drogas y ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para superar sus problemas. Creo que se merece empezar de nuevo.

—Pero a ti te resulta… difícil verla —Isabella eligió las palabras con cuidado.

—No me gustaba el secretismo y es cierto que me resulta extraño estar con ella. Nunca la conocí cuando era pequeño y, desde los once años hasta el presente no tuve contacto con ella, ni quería tenerlo. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero he aprendido cosas de ella que me alegra haber descubierto —admitió mientras la acompañaba por las escaleras de mármol—. ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha? Me siento como si hubiera estado viajando todo el día.

—En absoluto. ¿Qué has descubierto sobre Paola? —preguntó ella mientras Edward abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Que mi padre tuvo una amante durante su matrimonio —contestó él con desprecio—. Solo se casó con mi madre para tener hijos y no la trataba bien. No es sorprendente que el matrimonio se rompiera, ni que ella tuviera la autoestima tan baja como para caer en las drogas.

—Pero fue una tragedia para ella y para ti… y también para tu hermana —dijo Isabella—. ¿Cómo regresó tu madre a tu vida?

—Un trabajador social se puso en contacto conmigo hace unos años, pero entonces me negué a tener nada que ver con ella —confesó Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. Pero luego te conocí y empecé a darme cuenta de que los seres humanos somos más complicados de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto? —preguntó Isabella.

—Yo antes solía ver las situaciones en términos de blanco o negro. Pero la gente no es completamente buena o completamente mala. Con frecuencia son una mezcla de ambas cosas y todos cometemos errores. Al fin y al cabo, yo cometí un gran error al engañarte para fastidiar a tu padre. Eso estuvo mal.

—Nunca creí que te oiría admitir eso —Isabella se acurrucó sobre la cama y lo miró expectante—. ¿Cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Edward le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

—Hubo varios indicadores después de conocerte, _Bella mia_. Para empezar, descubrí que me habías llegado hasta los huesos en solo un fin de semana, cuando ya había arruinado mis posibilidades contigo. Después descubriste que estabas embarazada y me dijiste que me odiabas y que no confiabas en mí. ¿Y qué me dices de tu necesidad de imponer un matrimonio de prueba de tres meses para poder abandonar el compromiso si era necesario? ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no haber aprendido de esas experiencias?

—Nunca he pensado que fueras tonto.

—Pero lo fui a la hora de reconocer y comprender mis emociones —dijo Edward mientras se quitaba la corbata—. Cuando era pequeño, era más fácil aplastar mis sentimientos y seguir sin ellos porque cualquier cosa que sentía me hacía más vulnerable.

—Lo comprendo —admitió Isabella, recogió la corbata que él había tirado al suelo y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, soy desordenado —confesó él sin darle importancia—. Siendo un adulto, no reconocía las emociones como lo que eran, igual que no reconocía lo que sentía por mi madre hasta que casi era demasiado tarde para poder conocerla. Cuando un cura que trabajaba con Paola en rehabilitación vino a verme este año, tú ya estabas en mi vida y yo estaba más dispuesto a admitir que tal vez no supiera todo lo que había que saber, y a escuchar lo que tuviera que contarme.

—No entiendo la relación conmigo —dijo ella libremente mientras colgaba la corbata en el respaldo de una silla con la esperanza de que él aprendiera a imitarla.

—Bueno, cuando me enamoré de ti, eso abrió las compuertas del asunto —contestó él—. Quiero decir que incluso he aprendido a tenerle cariño a _Fluffy_. Pasar de amarte a intentar comprender la necesidad de mi madre por reparar el daño no fue tan difícil…

Isabella parpadeó y se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Te enamoraste de mí… ¿cuándo?

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los labios de Edward al darse cuenta de que la había pillado por sorpresa.

—Oh, creo que ocurrió aquel primer fin de semana, cuando jugaba a ser el malvado seductor y te tendí la trampa con los _paparazzi_. De hecho, como me di cuenta después, yo mismo me estaba tendiendo la trampa para enamorarme. Por entonces no sabía que estaba enamorado, solo sentía que te habías apoderado de mi cerebro porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, y tampoco podía mantenerme alejado de ti.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste que era amor?

—Lentamente, dolorosamente… —explicó Edward con seriedad—. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz y seguro. Cuando estoy lejos de ti y vuelvo a casa, me siento extasiado. Todo tiene más sentido cuando estás conmigo. Amarte me ha enseñado a relajarme, salvo cuando estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

—Es esa tendencia negativa que sufren mis pensamientos —confesó Edward amargamente quitándose la camisa—. Cuanto más significas para mí, más miedo me da perderte, y a veces cuando te miro me aterroriza lo que siento; como cuando he entrado por la puerta y te he visto ahí de pie con esas cosas moradas…

—La lavanda —intervino ella.

—Lo que sea, _Bella_ _mia_. Estabas ahí de pie, tan guapa, contenta de verme, y aun así preocupada. Y entonces he pensado que algo malo había ocurrido.

—Solo me preocupaba que te enfadaras al descubrir que había actuado a tus espaldas para averiguar quién estaba viviendo en la villa.

—No, me conmovió tu compasión. Pasaste tiempo con Paola. No hiciste que se sintiera mal. Incluso te ofreciste a salir con ella.

—Necesita compañía —señaló Isabella—. No es gran cosa.

—Sería gran cosa para muchas mujeres. Habrá rumores, incluso algún escándalo si Paola forma parte de nuestras vidas. Algunas personas lo aprobarán, otras no.

—Eso no me importa. Veamos cómo van las cosas —sugirió Isabella, sabiendo que Paola aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer como parte de su proceso de recuperación, y que no podía darse por hecho el éxito continuado de su rehabilitación.

—Necesita que tengamos fe en ella. No tiene a nadie más —desnudo salvo por los boxers, Edward deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla—. Pero ha sido un infierno vivir conmigo durante este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Siempre estabas de mal humor después de verla.

—Y no te gustan los tipos de mal humor —le recordó él—. Al principio fue duro. Pero aunque ver a Paola me traía malos recuerdos, también me hacía ver mi pasado con otros ojos.

—Me gusta que estés haciendo ese esfuerzo por tu madre —confesó Isabella suavemente—. Habría sido más fácil para ti darle la espalda.

—Creo que es más duro aferrarse a los prejuicios, como hice con Rosalie —dijo Edward—. Nunca me caerá bien tu padre; no es un hombre agradable y te hizo daño. Pero hablar con él sobre la noche en que mi hermana se ahogó me demostró que seguía pensando en ese incidente con la actitud vengativa de un adolescente conmovido por la muerte de su hermana.

—Sí —convino Isabella.

—No siempre se puede culpar a alguien por las cosas malas que ocurren. Aunque tu padre, de hecho tus padres son muy culpables de tu infancia infeliz. Tener que haber soportado que te llamasen mentirosa a los diez años para ocultar las inclinaciones violentas de tu padre hacia tu madre y hacia ti fue imperdonable. Traicionaron tu confianza.

—Ya lo he superado.

—Y creo que nunca entenderé por qué estabas dispuesta a casarte con Jacob Black solo para cimentar un acuerdo empresarial y ganar la aprobación de tus padres.

—Fue algo absurdo, pero había pasado muchos años buscando su aprobación sin conseguirla. No tenía suficiente amor propio —admitió ella amargamente—. Tuve que venir a la Toscana para darme cuenta de que casarme con un hombre al que no amaba era una muy mala idea.

—Yo tuve una revelación idéntica cuando te conocí. Cambiaste mi perspectiva, _gioia mia_ –confesó Edward con un tono de enorme apreciación—. No me gustaban las emociones, no confiaba en ellas. Prefería no involucrarme con nada ni con nadie que me hiciera sentir demasiado. Pero tú me enseñaste lo mucho que el amor podía cambiar mi vida, y después me enseñaste a desear tu amor…

Isabella suspiró complacida al oír sus palabras y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Sabes el matrimonio de prueba de tres meses que te mencioné?

—¿Cómo no?

—No quiero tenerte en suspenso —le dijo Isabella—. He decidido quedarme contigo durante el resto del camino.

—Por fin me dejas respirar tranquilo —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—No estoy muy convencida de que antes no pudieras respirar tranquilo —dijo Isabella dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro—. A veces eres demasiado seguro de ti mismo. Pero sí que te quiero. Te quiero mucho en realidad.

Edward no llegó a la ducha hasta mucho más tarde. De hecho, no llegó siquiera a salir del dormitorio, pues Edmondo recibió órdenes de llevarles la cena arriba. Tras declararse su amor y disfrutar de la alegría de compartir sentimientos y opiniones, Edward y Isabella hicieron el amor apasionadamente. Después se quedaron tumbados en la cama durante mucho tiempo, hablando del porqué, del cómo y del cuándo de aquellas primeras semillas de amor, hasta que incluso Isabella admitió que ya habían agotado el tema.

Sin embargo, le encantó escuchar lo furioso que se había sentido Edward al darse cuenta de lo poco que la valoraban sus padres en comparación con su hermano mellizo, que ellos pensaban que habría sido perfecto si hubiera vivido más allá de sus veinte años. A cambio, a Edward le sorprendió la noticia de que su amabilidad hacia _Fluffy_ había alertado a Isabella de que tal vez tuviera un corazón más blando de lo que al principio había imaginado.

—Así que ya no estoy en periodo de prueba —comentó Edward con autocomplacencia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Isabella.

—Has dicho que te quedabas conmigo el resto del camino.

—Eso depende de lo que interpretes por «el resto del camino» —bromeó ella.

—Para siempre jamás, como en los cuentos de hadas —se apresuró a declarar Edward, extendió la mano sobre su vientre hinchado y se rio con satisfacción al sentir una pequeña patada del bebé—. Contigo y con el bebé, _Bella mia_.

—Esa es una ambición que estaré encantada de fomentar —le dijo Isabella alegremente.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Epilogo

**_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**Epílogo

Tres años más tarde, Isabella veía a su hija, Nessi, jugar en la bañera de su casa de Londres antes de secarla con una toalla y ponerle el pijama. Sus ojos oscuros se parecían tanto a los de Edward que a la niña no le costaba trabajo sonsacarle cosas a su madre.

—¿Papi? —preguntó Nessi, primero en italiano y después en inglés, demostrando su bilingüismo con aplomo.

—Más tarde —le prometió Isabella mientras la metía en la cama, pensando que hasta la mañana siguiente Nessi no vería al padre que tanto adoraba.

Edward había pasado toda la semana en Nueva York y, aunque Isabella y su hija a veces viajaban con él, ella había aprovechado su ausencia para ponerse al día con los planos de algunos clientes de Londres y de la Toscana. El negocio florecía en ambos países hasta el extremo de que Isabella se había visto obligada a rechazar algún trabajo. El interés de los medios de comunicación junto con un premio recibido por un jardín que había diseñado para el concurso de flores de Chelsea le habían otorgado un estatus más alto y, como resultado, tenía un flujo constante de clientes. Peter se había convertido en empleado permanente y Isabella había contratado a un joven diseñador para trabajar con ella en Londres.

La madre de Edward, Paola, había superado la rehabilitación y había ganado en seguridad en sí misma. Se había formado como consejera y ahora había comenzado una nueva vida como voluntaria para trabajar con otros adictos. Edward también había accedido a patrocinar un centro benéfico para exadictos y sus familias. La mujer formaba parte de la vida de Edward y de Isabella, y era una abuela devota; un hecho por el que Isabella se sentía agradecida, ya que apenas tenía contacto con sus padres.

Mientras que Edward había logrado superar la mala influencia de su madre en su niñez y había establecido con ella una relación más adulta y relajada, las relaciones de Isabella con sus padres no habían evolucionado. Su padre no podía aceptar el hecho de que Edward estuviese enterado de la violencia doméstica que había proyectado una sombra sobre la vida de Isabella y de su madre. Por su parte, la madre de Isabella, Renee, era demasiado leal a su marido como para desafiar la actitud hostil hacia su hija y su yerno.

Aunque Isabella a veces acompañaba a Edward a actos sociales en Londres a los que sus padres también asistían, y ambas parejas se aseguraban de hablarse por el bien de las apariencias, no había ninguna relación real bajo esa fachada. A veces eso le dolía a Isabella mucho más de lo que quería admitir ante Edward. Al mismo tiempo tenía razones para albergar esperanzas de una futura mejora de las relaciones, pues su madre tenía por costumbre llamarla para preguntarle cuándo volvería a estar en Londres para poder ver a Nessi. Entonces Renee visitaba a su hija y jugaba con su nieta, pero era evidente que lo hacía sin que Charles Swan lo supiera.

Por otra parte, Edward le había enseñado a Isabella que la vida era imperfecta por naturaleza y que no se conseguía nada luchando contra ese hecho. Su tristeza por la pobre relación con sus padres quedaba compensada por el profundo vínculo que había establecido con su marido y con su hija. Su confianza en su amor le hacía sonreír cuando se despertaba, y también sonreía cuando se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Su cercanía había crecido a pasos agigantados desde el nacimiento de Nessi. Edward viajaba menos para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia. También era un padre muy implicado que disfrutaba jugando con su hija y contándole cuentos. Isabella veía que se esforzaba por darle a Nessi la infancia feliz y segura que el destino les había negado a ellos, y eso le llegaba al corazón. Pero aquella tarde en particular, Isabella le dio menos tiempo del habitual a su hija para meterse en la cama, porque era el tercer aniversario de boda de la pareja y Edward y ella iban a salir a celebrarlo.

Isabella se puso un elegante vestido azul de diseño que realzaba sus curvas y maximizaba su altura. Mientras se maquillaba, pensaba en el anuncio que tenía que hacerle y sonreía; pensaba en lo diferente que sería aquella vez comparada con la primera, cuando todo lo relacionado con su embarazo había sido incierto y tenebroso.

Edward entró por la puerta con la impaciencia de un hombre siempre dispuesto a ver a su esposa después de estar lejos de ella.

Isabella apareció en la puerta del baño.

—Edward… —murmuró mirándolo de arriba abajo con admiración, pues aún le costaba creer que aquel hombre tan guapo fuese su marido y el padre de su hija.

—Estás fantástica —dijo él, y se fijó en su sonrisa luminosa, a juego con el diamante que siempre colgaba de su cuello—. ¿De verdad tenemos que salir?

Ella sonrió. Cuando Edward pasaba algún tiempo lejos de ella, hacía falta mucha determinación para sacarlo del dormitorio.

—No me he molestado en arreglarme para quedarnos en casa…

Edward gimió con frustración.

—Solo quiero agarrarte y desenvolverte como un regalo, pero sé que se trata de una ocasión especial.

—Nuestro tercer aniversario —le recordó Isabella con mucha seriedad.

Su marido buscó en el bolsillo y le ofreció una cajita.

—Una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio y de mi amor…

Era una alianza compuesta de un aro de diamantes que encajó en su dedo junto al anillo de boda como si hubiera sido diseñado para ese lugar. Y, conociendo lo detallista que podía ser Edward, probablemente habría sido así.

—Es precioso —susurró, contenta de que Edward hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de celebrar la ocasión con un regalo así.

—Lo siento, voy a tener que estropearte el maquillaje, _Bella mia_. Estoy a disposición de unas fuerzas superiores —bromeó Edward, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado.

E hizo mucho más que estropearle el maquillaje, pues la pasión que nunca les fallaba explotó al tocarse y se rindieron a darse placer mutuamente de la manera más antigua de todas. Después, el vestido había quedado un poco arrugado y hubo que trasladar la reserva del restaurante a una hora después.

Cenaron en su restaurante florentino favorito a la luz de las velas, y entre el primer y el último plato Isabella hizo su anuncio. Edward no se atrevió a decirle que, debido a que había declinado el vino, él ya se lo había imaginado. En vez de eso, le dio la mano y le dijo que era maravilloso que estuviese embarazada por segunda vez, antes de añadir que sus tres años juntos habían sido los más felices de su vida.

Al ver aquella mirada dorada posada en ella con adoración, a Isabella se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Y de la mía… Te quiero mucho.

—Y con cada año que estás conmigo, yo te quiero más, _Bella mia_.

**Fin**

_**Espero que les haya gustado la adaptación.**_

_**El libro se llama Boda de venganza de Lynne Graham. Y es la primera parte de la serie bodas.**_

_**La segunda parte se llama Boda sin sentimiento que ya la tengo dentro de mis adaptaciones.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS, ETC.**_


End file.
